


Bandaged Wings Fly Higher

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Series: Broken Wings [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Established Relationship, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Note: Blaine is the same age as Kurt, Finn, Puck, etc. in this fic.] **Sequel to Flying on Broken Wings** Blaine Anderson grew a lot in one year. He became an out and confident man rather than a scared and closeted boy. He met and fell in love with Kurt Hummel. Everything was going great beside the usual bullying that he'd gotten pretty well used to. So why does one prep school flirt seem to have the potential to ruin everything? And what is it about the future that Blaine is so afraid of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is already complete and fully posted on my S&C so I will be updating here daily until it is all the way up, just as I did with Broken Wings. After that, I will start posting the final piece of the trilogy, Wings Healed, which will be on a less frequent (twice weekly) update schedule. Thank you for reading, and all feedback is greatly appreciated!!

_Blaine Anderson's wings were finally unbroken._

Summer break was in full swing and Blaine found himself incredibly bored. Sure, he'd been spending a ton of time with his boyfriend, but Kurt was also helping out at his dad's garage, as was usual for him during the summer, which meant there were many days that Blaine just had nothing to really do.

He read some novels and worked on some college prep, but that didn't take up nearly as much time as he had expected it to. Cooper was planning a month-long visit, which was sure to be a mixture of fun and annoying as hell, but that wasn't until the start of July. As it was, there was still a good two weeks of June left.

Blaine did have a few plans with some of the boys from Dalton, but so far those had just been a few hours here and there. Coffee at the Bean with David. A pool day with Nick and Jeff. At least he had a full overnight visit planned with Wes. It had been much too long since he'd spent some quality time with his old best friend.

It was good planning on Blaine's part that he'd made the visit with Wesley the same two days that were Kurt's longest at the shop. Burt had some doctor appointment and Kurt had decided that meant he wasn't allowed to work that day or the day after, which meant he and FInn were both taking on extra hours both days. So, at least Blaine wouldn't have to sit around missing his boyfriend through that.

The thing was, Blaine was really starting to feel pathetically clingy. He just… he really cared about Kurt, and he really valued the time they spent together, and they'd gotten so used to seeing each other every day at school. Not seeing Kurt every day was just throwing him off. He couldn't help it.

As if his boyfriend knew that his thoughts had again wandered to a grease-stained Kurt, who was supposed to be under a car at this point, Blaine's phone dinged with a text alert from the sassy mechanic-in-training.

 **From Kurt:**  My nose is twitching. Doesn't that mean someone's thinking about me? ;)

 **To Kurt:**  I think that just means you need to sneeze. Also you might be psychic. Or I might just have an incredibly one-tracked mind…

 **From Kurt:**  Dad forced me out of the garage early after I lectured the guys about their lunch choices. Do you want to go to the Bean for some caffeine and muffins?

Blaine rolled his eyes. As if muffins and coffee were that much better than the greasy meat-filled options the guys at Burt's garage ate on a daily basis. Of course, he wouldn't point that out to his boyfriend. Instead, he replied that he'd be ready in half an hour, then hopped up and got presentable for a coffee date with his favorite person.

* * *

 

It wasn't much of a surprise when Blaine managed to make it to the Bean before Kurt. The brunette had to go home and change after his day at the garage after all, and that generally meant a bit of time spent on his attire and especially fixing his hair. Kurt was a perfectionist, and Blaine was pretty much used to that. Thus, Blaine found himself seated at a small table with his own drip coffee and Kurt's mocha, carefully tipping some cinnamon into his steaming cup.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Blaine Anderson!" An oddly familiar voice spoke and Blaine felt his gut clench in response. He hadn't heard that pompous tone in  _years_. "I didn't expect to see your handsome face until the obligatory summer shindig next month. What a nice surprise!" Sebastian took the seat that was meant for Kurt, and Blaine openly groaned.

He didn't necessarily  _dislike_  Sebastian, but he didn't exactly  _like_  the boy either. He was always so pushy and had a habit of being rather crude and it was no secret that he thought there should be something between himself and Blaine and as much as Blaine told the boy he wasn't interested, Sebastian was very used to getting what he wanted. He'd also been in France for the past two years, which had been a bit of a reprieve for Blaine.

That meant Sebastian probably thought Blaine was still at Dalton, since he'd known about the Sadie Hawkins fiasco and the intent to transfer. This was going to be a fun explanation… Sebastian had been so damn smug when he'd found out about the failure that had been Blaine's journey into public school. They'd gone to the same private school for Junior High after all.

"Hello, Sebastian," Blaine said with as much false cheer as he could muster. He was ever the dapper gentleman after all. "I didn't know you were back from Paris yet." He wasn't really sure what more to say to his old acquaintance, and thankfully he didn't have to think of much since Kurt had just strode in and was heading their way with a curious look on his face.

A slender brow raised as the countertenor stared at the tall predator of a boy who sat in what was obviously his seat. Blaine shot him a pained look, and Kurt narrowed his eyes on the unknown boy. "Hey babe, sorry I'm late. Finn blocked me in the driveway and didn't understand the meaning of the word 'move'. Who's your friend?"

The way Kurt said the word 'friend' made Blaine almost giggle, but he held himself in check. It was so bitchy and full of judgement… even Sebastian looked affronted. "Hey Kurt," Blaine said, standing up and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek quickly before sitting back down and motioning to Sebastian. "This is Sebastian Smythe. Our fathers are old acquaintances. Sebastian went to Dalton his freshman year, then was in Paris the last two years. I assume he'll be at Dalton for his senior year this year?" The truth was, Blaine wasn't actually sure of this. He was definitely assuming, but they hadn't discussed it yet.

"Of course, Blainers. Where else would boys of our standing go? I already have a note in to the dean to request that we room together. After all, I need a good  _friend_  to help me get caught back up to the happenings of dear old Dalton." The smugness on his face seemed to be affecting Kurt, as Blaine felt fingers tightening and digging into his shoulder. "I imagine you're probably on the council with the Warblers by now as well? I'm going to need back in, of course. It's only natural that I would be one of the lead soloists. I'd say lead, but of course, you'll have some songs as well. No one can deny your voice, Blainers."

Before Blaine could even respond, Kurt was opening his mouth, stepping closer to hover over Sebastian. "I'm sorry,  _Meerkat_ , but  _my boyfriend_  Blaine is actually not going to be able to help you with your little mission at your private school. See, he goes to McKinley with me now. And he's in my Glee club. And we will be crushing you and your Warblers.  _If,_  of course, you make it back into them, that is." Blaine gulped audibly at the menace in Kurt's voice.

"Now, kindly get out of my seat, Meerkat. And do stop calling my boyfriend such a ridiculous name. It's  _Blaine_. And you might want to figure out who else you can rely on to… catch you up." Kurt looked the boy up and down, then sniffed. "Obviously your time away has left you quite out of touch. Your fashion alone is  _ages_  behind."

Blaine gaped at his boyfriend, then looked to Sebastian to judge the boy's reaction, only to see him seething. Oh, no. There was about to be even more of a scene, and they were already being gawked at by at least three of the closest tables. "Good thing I don't even need to know your name to know you are worthless, Gay-face. Poor Blainers has obviously missed me being here and has fallen from grace to those lesser peons of the  _public school_  variety." The smug look on his face made Blaine shiver. "Not to worry, though. I can easily remind him of just what type of man he deserves."

There were definitely growls sounding now, and Blaine was ninety-nine percent sure they were coming from his boyfriend, which was ridiculously hot, but so not appropriate. Kurt looked like he was about to claw Sebastian's face off, and Sebastian looked smug as ever, and Blaine was starting to panic. Dammit, he didn't give a rat's ass about Sebastian Smythe! Why did the idiot have to even show back up in his life in the first place? Of course, he knew his parents would rather see him with Sebastian if he had to be with a boy…

Ugh. This was ridiculous. He had to do something, so he grabbed his coffee and glared at Sebastian. "You are not going to remind me of anything, Sebastian. I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions about who and what I deserve. I definitely deserve better than _you_." It was as good as a smack for the way Sebastian did a double-take and looked stricken. Blaine grinned at Kurt, who had grabbed his own drink and stood ready to go. "This place is unappetizing today. Can we go back to your house?" And with that, they left a gaping Sebastian behind.

* * *

 

The question of exactly who Sebastian was and why he seemed to think he had some sort of claim on Blaine came before Kurt's car was even started. They'd decided to leave Blaine's car in the lot outside the Lima Bean and Kurt could just drive him there to get it later that evening.

Blaine had explained as best he could that he and Sebastian had known each other since they were young children, attending the same annoying 'rich people' parties and dealing with forced 'friendship' since their fathers were acquaintances. Sebastian had assumed, as had everyone, that Blaine would attend Dalton as his father had and his father before him and so on. It was was the Smythe heir would be doing after all.

When Blaine had decided to go to public school, something that he had to petition his parents about and barely got his father to agree to, Sebastian had been one of the strongest opposed to the idea. He'd also been terrible to Blaine after the incident, mocking him relentlessly and insisting that there were reasons people like them did not socialize with the lesser beings of the public schools.

Some disagreement between his parents had taken Sebastian out of the country for the past two years, but now it seemed he was back with his father, the State's attorney, sans Mrs. Smythe, and he was back at Dalton. Blaine had no idea what had happened, and he really didn't care that much. He'd lost any feeling of friendship that he might have had for Sebastian when the boy had treated him so coldly after his attack. Sebastian was cruel and spoiled. Blaine didn't want anything to do with him.

"So that creep actually thinks he can manipulate you into sleeping with him? Wow, Blaine. Between this guy and your parents I'm really getting a bad impression of the 'rich people' types…" Kurt grinned at him, but Blaine just groaned.

Rolling over, Blaine got up and straddled Kurt's thighs, looking down at his boyfriend a bit pointedly. "Hey, we're not all jerks. Wes is a great guy. And Nick and Jeff are decent. A little over-zealous, but they're good guys." He leaned down and started licking and nibbling at Kurt's neck, working his way from the boy's collarbone up toward his ear. "Plus, I'd like to think I'm nothing like Sebastian or my dad…" he muttered, voice muffled by Kurt's skin and the whimper that escaped the countertenor's throat.

Kurt glanced at him and ran his fingers though Blaine's silky curls, a smile playing at his lips. "No, you're definitely nothing like that creep or your father. Mmm, God Blaine, you're  _perfect_. So much more than some pompous jerk like Sebastian…" Blue eyes stared up into hazel and Kurt's lips softly parted, fingers still tangling in Blaine's hair.

It was no time before they were tangled in a heated kiss, clothes easily finding their way to the floor without either of them consciously thinking about the act of undressing. Burt was set to be the first person home that evening, and it wasn't for at least another two hours, so they were neither worried or rushed in their efforts.

Both on their sides, the boys slowly ran hands over skin, exploring each other's bodies as they so often did, as if they hadn't memorized each other's bodies months ago. Sharp intakes of breath, sighs of desire, wanton moans filled the room, and lips and teeth crashed together with reckless abandon. Their hips rocked in a sinful dance, then Blaine bit his lip while Kurt's eyes fluttered and he grabbed Blaine's cheeks, locking eyes with him and panting as he caught his breath and stilled his hips.

"Blaine… I… I want to…" He closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. "Blaine, make love to me…" The words were spoken so softly, yet Blaine heard them clear as anything. His breath caught in his throat and he gaped at Kurt, who blinked and looked over through his lashes in a way that should have been illegal it was so damn sexy.

With little effort needed, Blaine rolled the two of them so that he was hovering over Kurt, and he leaned in to kiss the boy with so much passion it took his breath away. He looked down at his boyfriend with love glistening in his eyes. "A-are you sure, Kurt?" he asked, to which Kurt nodded and groped to the side of the bed, fumbling with the drawer in his nightstand and procuring  a condom and the lube they'd made plenty of use of.

They'd fingered each other a few times by this point, each proudly finding the other's prostate and reveling in the feeling of bringing such intense pleasure to the other. This meant that Blaine knew exactly how to work first one, then a second finger into Kurt without much preamble. He stroked and Kurt keened, jerking his hips up toward Blaine when he wiggled his fingertips over that not-so-hidden spot of nerves that had his whole body tingling. "Oh, Blaine,  _more_!"

Kurt's words moved Blaine to add a third finger, scissoring his digits as best he could while Kurt whimpered and begged and bucked beneath him. "I know, baby, I know. You're almost ready, I promise. Just… I don't want to hurt you, Kurt…" He groaned, feeling like he was about to explode without even being touched he was so hard.

"I'm ready, c'mon, I'm  _ready_ , Blaine!" Kurt's fingers ripped open the condom and his hands found their way blindly to Blaine's length, rolling the latex over him with surprising ease given that they hadn't done this before. "I may have practiced on a few bananas. Shut up and get inside me already!" And Blaine wasn't about to argue with that.

Pulling his fingers from a sufficiently stretched Kurt, Blaine squeezed more lube onto his already slick hand and coated his cock, noting how different the latex felt compared to his bare skin. Once he wiped his hand off on Kurt's sheets, which he'd probably get in trouble for later, he grabbed the boy's hips and placed a pillow under them as he'd read about once. It did seem to make it an easier angle to line himself up at, so he was thankful for the research he'd done along with the porn he'd watched.

Slowly, every so slowly, Blaine pushed the head of his penis just inside of Kurt, feeling as his boyfriend exhaled and relaxed enough for him to pop past the rings of muscle. He paused when just the head was inside and looked into Kurt's blown blue eyes. "You okay?" he asked in a choked voice, sufficiently overwhelmed by the heat that was already encompassing him. Oh God. How was he going to last when he pushed the rest of the way in?

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. Just… just keep going. But go slow," he muttered, closing his eyes as he shifted his legs to circle them around Blaine's waist, digging his heels into the boy's ass. Blaine did just ask Kurt asked, sliding slowly inside of him, pausing every inch or so just to compose himself so he didn't come embarrassingly fast.

When he'd finally bottomed out, Blaine released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and just looked into Kurt's eyes again for a long moment. "Wow…" he said softly, not quite daring to move though his body wanted to do so more than anything. He instinctually knew he had to be patient so that he wouldn't hurt Kurt, plus he wanted this to last.

"Wow…" Kurt softly answered, relaxing and shifting slightly, which made Blaine move inside of him and made both of them groan. "Oh my God, Blaine… move. You have to move now.  _God_  it feels so good," his voice was breathy and had Blaine's hips thrusting without him even thinking about it. It seemed the natural act of sex was just that: natural. There was no need to think about it, no need to worry, and no need to doubt the result of the experience, as they were both writhing and moaning, Kurt coming around Blaine, who couldn't hold back anymore as soon as he felt Kurt clench down around him.

Blaine couldn't help it, his arms were jelly. He collapsed on Kurt's sweaty chest, softening inside the boy as they panted together, glancing at each other and smiling so hard Blaine's cheeks hurt. When Kurt started to gasp, Blaine realized he was crushing the countertenor, so he rolled off, awkwardly pulling out of his boyfriend and causing Kurt to wince slightly.

"Wow. We just really did that…" Blaine said dumbly, staring at the ceiling and willing himself to move so he could get rid of the condom and clean himself up. He thought they both probably should get a shower, since they were pretty covered in sweat by that point. "I love you," he spoke with confidence as he rolled over on his side and ran a hand along Kurt's jaw, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

Kurt smiled dreamily as he rolled over to kiss Blaine. "I love you too. And we definitely did just do that." He giggled a bit then, only to pull a face as his hand awkwardly ran through the come on his chest and stomach. "Ew. Yes, we did that. And we're disgusting now. Shower, please?"

Laughing, the two got to the shower together, getting cleaned up while Kurt muttered darkly about never being able to sit on a hard surface again. Dinner that night was… interesting, to say the least. At least Sebastian Smythe was far from either boy's mind for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days before the scheduled sleepover at Wes's saw Kurt with a day off, pretty much ordered by Burt, and Blaine and him sitting at their usual table at the Lima Bean. They were kind of addicted to the coffee there, and the environment, but it wasn't  _that_  expensive so it wasn't too big of a deal to be their usual date spot. They had plans to go to Blaine's house after, where they would take advantage of the air conditioning and practice some song ideas for the New Directions in hardly any clothing.

It seemed a perfectly lovely idea to Blaine, as he imagined Kurt hitting the high notes in his underwear in Blaine's open foyer, until his wonderful mental image was disturbed by the annoying drawl of one Sebastian Smythe. "Gentleman! What a lovely surprise it is to see you."

Blaine, usually very polite, had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from snapping at the pompous idiot that it was the opposite of lovely to see him. Ugh. Something about Sebastian just made Blaine's skin crawl and made him want to show off his boxing skills against the jerk's arrogant face.

"Meerkat. I'm afraid I can't say the same about you. It's definitely a surprise, but  _lovely_  is not a term I would ever use with you in the same sentence. Blaine, we might need to find a new coffee place," Kurt commented, pouting at his boyfriend. "I do so love the Bean though. Why do you have to know such unfortunate humans?"

He couldn't help it. Blaine snorted like some barnyard animal, spitting coffee on Sebastian's front, which in turn made him laugh harder, which made Kurt join him in laughter. "Oh my God," he sputtered, grabbing napkins and trying to mop up the mess on his old acquaintance. "S-Sebastian I'm s-so sorry!" He was apologizing, but he was still laughing, which had the taller teen glaring like a petulant child, which had Kurt giggling like a loon.

"Oh, just  _stop_ , Blaine," Sebastian snapped, grabbing the napkins and wiping the mess up as best he could, still shooting glares at both Kurt and Blaine. "I need to get home so this shirt isn't ruined." With another glare, Sebastian stood and left the laughing couple behind. Blaine couldn't say he was upset by the departure.

* * *

 

_"Strike a pose."_

 

Blaine giggled, unable to stop himself. Kurt was just doing the face thing! With his hands and the boxed thing like in the music video… it was just so ridiculous!

 

_"Strike a pose."_

 

Kurt did the motions about his face again, apparently not the least bit phased by being in his underwear and nothing more. Blaine stopped himself from giggling so he could provide the backing vocals, though he did keep giggling every time Kurt made the motions over his face. He couldn't do the ridiculous music video moves no matter how much Kurt tried to get him to. The fact that his boyfriend had every move from said video memorized only slightly concerned him.

 

_"Come on, vogue_

_Let your body move to the music (move to the music)_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Come on, vogue_

_Let your body go with the flow (go with the flow)_

_You know you can do it"_

 

Kurt's eyes seemed to light up when it came to race and gender being thrown aside. Blaine noticed but didn't think he'd ever actually need to comment. He understood after all. His boyfriend was always saying 'fashion had no gender' which made it pretty clear exactly what Kurt thought about stereotyping.

 

_"It makes no difference if you're black or white_

_If you're a boy or a girl_

_If the music's pumping it will give you new life_

_You're a superstar, yes, that's what you are, you know it"_

 

It was impossible to keep his jaw from dropping when Kurt perfectly listed all the names that Madonna herself rolled off the tongue. One day, Blaine knew, Kurt would be famous. He'd be this incredible designer and his face and fashion would fill the pages of Vogue itself. And Kurt would know the names of every celeb and every model, every other designer, ever musician… and Blaine would ever be the bumbling idiot on his arm.

He giggled at the mental image of himself flubbing interviews on a red carpet, and Kurt just raised a brow at him as the music faded to the next Madonna hit. "Blaine, honey, are you okay? Did I break you with my mad Madonna skills or something?"

The giggling continued and Kurt gave up, shrugging and going on to proclaim himself a material girl. Maybe someday Blaine could tell this story on the red carpet and embarrass Kurt. By then the countertenor would probably be his husband, so he couldn't really break up with him over it. Divorces were a pain the ass, so it wouldn't be a big enough thing to go through all that trouble over. At least he didn't think it would. After all, Kurt  _was_  a bit of a materialist, even if he wasn't a girl. And he  _definitely_  wasn't a girl.

"You know, love, the appendage in your pants there doesn't seem to agree with your little song…" he teased, sidling up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist. "Though, I mean, if you need me to remind you how not-a-girl you really are…"

Blaine's voice trailed off as Kurt practically dragged him up to his own room despite the entire Anderson home being empty. Even the ever-running air conditioning couldn't stop the sweat they shed that afternoon and evening.

* * *

 

The sleepover at Wes's house turned into a small party, with Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff, along with Blaine. The ex-Warbler entered his friend's home, only to be tackled by four grown boys. Hugs were exchanged, curls were mussed (which Blaine grumbled about) and soon all five boys were down in the game room with music playing and a Smash Brothers tournament on the big screen.

"So, when are we gonna meet the mysterious Kurt?" Nick pestered while David, playing as Pikachu, shocked everybody at once. Jeff was pouting with his head in Nicks' lap, watching the game and refusing to play because he was a rather sore loser. Wes also threw Blaine an accusatory look while his character flailed from the hit, and David smirked, but took interest in his friend's love life all the same.

Blaine rolled his eyes, focusing on the game and encouraging his Kirby character to attempt to suck the Pikachu into his body in a most disturbing way. Video games were weird… "You guys, come on. I'm gonna introduce you all properly. You've talked on Facebook at least! I mean, he even friended you. After Jeff went all psycho stalker on him at least…" He gave the sulking boy a pointed look. "Nick seriously needs to teach you better people skills."

The snort that answered Blaine's comment made him lose concentration and release the electric rodent from his bulbous pink body, so David shocked him again. Wes seemed happy for their distraction and swept in, bashing Kirby and Pikachu with Link's sword. a buzzing in his pocket distracted Blaine further, and he took out his phone even as Link and Pikachu ganged up and KO'd Kirby.

 **From Kurt:**  Did you know oil in the eye really fucking hurts? By the way, how are the guys? Tell Jeff I send my love.

 **To Kurt:**  Ouch. Rinse it out well, babe. I'll tell him. The guys are currently kicking my ass at Smash Bros, so they're pretty good I'd say. Kirby is in a sad state, though. :(

 **From Kurt:**  At least they let you be who you want. Puck forced me to be Princess Peach the only time I played that game. I kicked his ass mashing buttons and he refused to play it with me again…

 **From Kurt:**  Gotta get back to work. Love you. Xoxo

 **To Kurt:**  You're the sexiest princess I know, dear. Love you too. :-*

"Kissy text faces are weird," Jeff mumbled as he hovered over Blaine, making the boy jump a foot in the air, then growl at his friend. "What, they are! Also, I hope you were really going to pass on Kurt's love to me. If not I'm going to tell him what a terrible guy you are."

Blaine seriously had to fight the urge to harm one of his best friends just then. It just seemed like such a good, logical idea. "Nicky, I swear, if you don't control your boyfriend I am going to strangle him," Blaine stated through his clenched teeth, which earned him a yelp from Jeff.

Rather than saving his boyfriend from Blaine's wrath, Nick focused on the TV and used Samus to obliterate both Pikachu and Link, then hopped around in celebration both on the screen and on the couch. All three of the other players rolled their eyes, while Jeff pouted as he fell to the floor. "You know, you kinda suck as a boyfriend, Nicky," Blaine commented, shaking his head at Jeff in pity despite the fact that the boy had invaded his privacy with Kurt again and again.

"No, he sucks to make up for being a shitty boyfriend. Keep up, Blaine," Jeff quipped, which earned him a pillow to the head via Jeff and a groaned plea to keep the details to himself from Wes. David was busy trying to sabotage the rest of them with terrible character choices for the next round. He gave Nick and Wes Yoshi and Luigi, and let Blaine keep Kirby, then started the round with a grin, still prancing around with his electric rat.

The gaming continued well into the night while Blaine told them all how happy he was with Kurt and how it was going at McKinley and they updated him on the Dalton happenings. They talked about who of them would be at the stupid party the next month (Wes and David both would, Nick and Jeff not so much) and how some of the other Warblers would be there as well. Plans were made to actually meet up with Kurt, though possibly not all at once as Blaine didn't really want his boyfriend that intimidated. Or crushed. He had very huggy friends…

The five of them ended up singing and dancing, of course, and the four Warblers told Blaine just how much they missed him. It was a great time, but it was over all too fast, and the next day was a blur of grumpily waking up, half-awake brunch, and all too sappy partings. Once he got back home, Blaine realized how much he missed his old friends, and how much he looked forward to his date the next day with Kurt. It seemed life was often a double edged sword.

* * *

 

"Are you really sure you want to meet all four of them at once? I mean, the rest of the Warblers I can see meeting all at once. They're mostly harmless. But… Kurt, these guys are… I mean…" Blaine didn't exactly know how to explain his group of best friends to his boyfriend.

It seemed he didn't have to, though, as Kurt just shook his head and shushed him. "They're much like the New Directions guys, aren't they? A little loud, a little obnoxious, too handsy for their own good and act like they've known you forever when you just met them? And over protective of their own? You met Finn and Puck and Mike and Artie all at once and survived. Not to mention my girls. If you can survive Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn, I can survive the terror that is Jeff. And the rest of them." It seemed Kurt knew exactly who was the most dangerous of Blaine's friends then. At least he was prepared?

Blaine really was excited for the day, though. They'd planned a trip to Six Flags with the guys, and it was bound to be a wonderful time. The two of them were driving to the park together, and the four other boys would car-pool and meet them. They'd just pulled into the not-yet-busy lot and Blaine directed Kurt to park his Navigator near what he recognized as David's SUV.

Hopping out of the car, Blaine grinned widely at his friends, opening his arms for hugs only to be ignored in favor of his boyfriend. " _Hey_ ," he whined, pouting over at Kurt and the boys who were taking turns hugging and greeting him. "Guuuuuys. What about me?"

Kurt grinned at him and skipped over to Blaine, who he wrapped his arms about and kissed softly on the cheek. "Don't worry, sweetie. They love you more. I'm just the new commodity." He winked a blue eye at Blaine, which just had him melting while the guys teased. Just like that, Kurt was part of the seamless team. Blaine was thrilled that his boyfriend liked his friends and his friends liked his boyfriend. Life was good. If only it would just stay that way.


	3. Chapter 3

**From Sebastian:**  Bored with your little twink yet?

 **To Sebastian:** When did you even put your number in my phone? There's a word for you Sebastian: Desperate. Closely followed by: Stalker.

 **From Sebastian:**  Ouch. You wound me, Blainers. But when you get bored of him, you have my number. ;)

Blaine didn't even deem that text worthy of a response. He rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to throw his phone. Kurt was working all day at the garage, but Coop was supposed to be flying in that afternoon and he was picking his brother up at the airport in Columbus. He'd asked Kurt to come over for dinner so he could actually meet Cooper finally, and he was excited if a little nervous.

It was still pretty early, but Blaine wanted to make sure he was ready with enough time to account for some traffic on the way to the airport. Cooper wouldn't be happy if he was late to get him, and he really wanted to start things off well. It had been too long since he'd actually seen his brother. Better yet, he got to spend a whole week with Coop before their parents got back from wherever they were this time for work. Honestly, Blaine didn't even pay attention to the location anymore. He just knew if they were or weren't going to be home, and that was that. He didn't really care for more details.

Traffic wasn't too bad, but it wasn't great either, so Blaine only had to circle the airport three times before he spotted his brother's wavy head of dark hair practically bouncing out of the automatic doors with obnoxiously patterned luggage wheeling behind him and sunglasses that were so unnecessary they made Blaine groan.  _Why_  was he cursed with an idiot who thought he was some kind of movie star for a brother?

Rolling his eyes, Blaine popped the trunk and got out of the car to wave at Cooper, attempting to disguise his grimace with a pained smile. "Hey Coop, how was the flight? You know it's a pretty cloudy day, right? I mean… they're even calling for rain. I brought umbrellas just in case." He tried and failed to convince his brother to ditch the glasses.

Instead of removing them, Cooper looked at Blaine over the frames rather ridiculously, pointing with both hands. "Lookin' good, little brother! Still haven't hit that growth spurt though… don't worry. I'm sure your charming personality makes up for that major deficiency. We can't all have the natural Anderson good looks I suppose." Cooper flashed a bright smile and even winked before knocking his sunglasses back up on his nose and opening the passenger door, apparently expecting Blaine to load the luggage into the car.

Blaine rolled his eyes again before doing just that, joining his brother in the car moments later and buckling up for the long drive home. Somehow he'd forgotten just how obnoxious a whole week alone with Cooper was bound to be…

* * *

It took literally ten minutes for Kurt to get over the initial shocked fan-boying over Cooper and move on to simmering annoyance. Blaine was quite pleased with his boyfriend. At first, he thought he was doomed to listening to Coop tell and retell the stories about his many commercial gigs and the roles he was aspiring for and his methods for acting, but he soon found that Kurt was giving his brother the strangest looks.

"You… you seriously ignore the other actors and  _point at random shit_  as your main methods? And you actually get cast in roles?" Kurt was gaping at Coop as if he had about three heads and was neon pink or something. Blaine covered his mouth, but couldn't hold back the snort, which earned him a raised brow from both the other males before Kurt turned back to judge Cooper some more.

The commercial star didn't seem to understand how much he was being mocked, and he still had on his obnoxious sunglasses while he sat at the dining room table eating the vegetable lasagna and caesar salad Blaine had prepared. Kurt kept glancing at Blaine with that same raised brow as if to ask if Cooper was, indeed, serious. Blaine sadly nodded at his boyfriend.

Kurt shook his head at Cooper when he started admiring himself in the reflective surface of his own spoon. "Seriously, Blaine, how have you not murdered him in his sleep by now? If Finn was this bad I would have choked him with my scarf collection. And I wouldn't have even made up a cover story. I'd have proudly told dad and Carole that I took him out."

"Eh, he grows on you. Plus, he's my only brother and he's better than my parents?" Blaine shrugged while Cooper threw him a cheesy grin.

The older male stood up and started gathering their empty plates. "I also sing with him. If you sing with Baby Blainers you automatically get to live." This made Kurt laugh, while Blaine grumbled and sank a little in his seat.

A thought came to Blaine then, and he perked up, giving his brother a dirty and calculating look. "Dammit, Coop,  _you're_  the reason Sebastian keeps calling me fucking  _Blainers_!" Coop whacked the back of his head for the swear, but Blaine kept glaring at him. "Seriously, Cooper, the sleazy jerk wants in my pants and keeps calling me  _Blainers_  and talking about my ass! It's awkward!"

By that point, Cooper had set the plates back down on the table so he could hold his stomach while he laughed. Kurt, unamused at the thought of Sebastian hitting so openly on his boyfriend, took the plates and swiftly made his way to the kitchen, loading the dishwasher while nearly gnawing a hole in his lip.

"Kurt? Baby? Are you okay?" Blaine asked after leaving Cooper rolling on the dining room floor holding his crotch and whimpering. Blaine didn't know how to ease Kurt's mind at the moment, so he just helped finish cleaning up the kitchen, then wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind the taller boy, nuzzling into his shoulders and back with a sigh.

The countertenor turned in Blaine's arms and wrapped his own arms over his boyfriend, resting his chin on Blaine's head with a soft pressure. "Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry. I just…" Kurt sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't like Sebastian and I don't like that he seems to know you so well and I… I'm  not a part of your social group, Blaine. But he  _is_. And… doesn't that make some sort of difference?"

He tilted his head a bit, and Blaine looked up at him, hazel eyes twinkling. "It doesn't matter to me, Kurt. You act more gentlemanly than Sebastian by a long shot. His money doesn't make him a better date. Much the opposite if you ask me." Blaine leaned up and kissed Kurt then, and they stopped talking about Sebastian or wealth or social standing. 

Instead, the boys managed to get Cooper distracted with 'studying the methods' in a marathon of DiNiro movies while they escaped up to Blaine's bedroom, closing and locking the door before settling in for a long make-out session.

* * *

 

"Blainers, are those sex noises?!" Cooper's voice called from just outside Blaine's bedroom door as Kurt fought to stay still while Blaine adjusted to his boyfriend being inside of him for the first time. Of course, the shock of hearing the elder Anderson brother's voice at such a time made Kurt jerk his hips, which had him as deep as possible in Blaine, which in turn had Blaine screaming wantonly in such a way that left nothing unheard by his brother.

"Shit! Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt's voice was a hiss as he tried to make sure Blaine wasn't hurt while not letting Cooper hear more of their activities. " _Fuck_. I'm so sorry, Blaine. Dammit, your brother is a fucking moron! I didn't think anyone could be worse than Finn. Oh my God I can't… can I move yet? Are you… do you need me to stop? Ugh, do we need to stop anyway with… Cooper being Cooper?"

Kurt's face was full of emotions ranging from arousal to confusion to concern and Blaine was whining in a mix of pain, pleasure, and anticipation. He needed Kurt to move, but he also needed Cooper to  _shut the fuck up_ and leave them alone! "Kurt, I swear if you do not continue I will never forgive you," he growled. And, wow, Blaine didn't realize he could growl. He then shot a glare at his door. "Go the fuck _away_ , Coop!"

Of course, that just made Cooper laugh. He only laughed harder after Blaine loud out a loud moan and Kurt keened upon pulling out and thrusting back into his boyfriend. "Holy fucking shit," Cooper commented loudly, apparently over the swearing thing now. "My baby Blainers is having  _sex_! I'm so proud!" Blaine was pretty sure he heard his brother slam into his door and then slide down it, laughing the whole time and most likely having utterly lost his balance. God, his brother was embarrassing.

"Fuck, Blaine, you're so tight. How did you even last when you did this to me the first time?" Another peal of laughter sounded out in the hall and Kurt snarled, grabbing the nearest thing, which happened to be a half-full bottle of lube, and chucking it at the door. It promptly exploded, squirting lubricant all over Blaine's door, rug, and some of his dresser. "Shut the fuck  _up_ , Cooper!" Well, at least Kurt and Cooper were familiar enough with each other to bitch like brothers, right?

Blaine didn't have much time to ponder the relationship between his boyfriend and his brother, as Kurt started pounding aggressively into him, apparently using his anger with Cooper to fuel their sex, which was really,  _really_  hot. All he could do was moan and writhe beneath Kurt, falling forward on his  elbows when Kurt pulled out and turned Blaine around, only to shove back in while raking his nails along Blaine's now-exposed back.

The noises Blaine made were animalistic, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and rock forward on his elbows and knees, loving the deeper and more forceful way Kurt slammed into him. God, he was going to be  _sore_. Just as Kurt slapped his ass, something he didn't know he wanted but  _oh dear sweet Jesus that was amazing_ , Cooper gasped, sounding much too close.

"Oh my fucking  _God_ , did you really just pick the lock? You are one hundred times worse than Finn. Cooper. What the fuck is  _wrong_ with you? GET OUT!" It was Kurt who yelled, as Blaine came so hard his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell face first on the mattress. Kurt slid out of him and, stark naked, forced Cooper out of the room, threatening to unleash his inner animal on the actor if he didn't leave them alone for at least fifteen minutes.

Once Kurt returned, Blaine had recovered for the most part, though he was still buzzing quite pleasantly after the explosive orgasm he'd had. Kurt looked a little sad, and Blaine noticed he was still hard, so he simply grinned and shifted onto his knees, pulling Kurt forward by his hips and peeling off the condom. "Thanks for making my brother go away," he mumbled, leaning in to trail kisses from Kurt's hip bone down to the neat nest of hair between his legs.

Blaine slowly made his way to Kurt's weeping erection, sliding his lips along his boyfriend's cock before tonguing his slit, taking the head into his mouth and giving a hard suck. Blaine worked him over, pulling him deep into his mouth and caressing his balls, only to pull back and hollow his cheeks, moving his other hand over the base of his shaft. He worked Kurt over with ease, performing the task quite happily. This was a talent he'd taken quite well to, and Blaine honestly enjoyed giving head. He loved the control, and he loved making Kurt fall apart and feel so good.

It wasn't long before Kurt was pulling his hair, coming hard down his throat, and Blaine moaned around him, swallowing every drop. They both fell back on the bed, utterly naked and spent then. Blaine looked at Kurt and shook his head. "I always forget how annoying Coop is until he visits…" he mused, earning a giggle from Kurt.

"Aren't brothers supposed to be annoying? You know how Finn is, and he's just my step-brother. Imagine if we were related by  _blood_." It seemed they both imagined a Finn fathered by Burt and mothered by Carole. They shivered at the combination. "No. Just no. And your brother saw me fucking you, Blaine. He saw me. Naked. He saw you come! How do these things even  _happen_?"

In answer, Blaine simply laughed and shook his head. "Crazy just follows Coop around I think. At least nothing is ever actually awkward with the idiot. I don't think he knows the meaning of the word, actually." They both shook their heads, then got up and stripped Blaine's bed before heading to the bathroom to clean up. They were dressed by the time Cooper was allowed to return, which he did, exactly fifteen minutes from the moment he'd left.

"So, now that you two are done doing the dirty, wanna play parcheesi?" The eldest male asked with a hopeful smile on his face, which made Kurt smack his hand to his forehead while Blaine just grinned and bounced along behind his brother, pulling Kurt with them by his unoccupied hand.

* * *

 

After the evening of Parcheesi, Blaine and Cooper decided to spend a day shopping for better games for the Anderson household. Blaine could take them with him when he went to New York the next year, and then he could bring them to family functions so they could have actual fun. Not that they really had family functions. But he and Cooper might. And they wouldn't be playing  _Parcheesi_  at them, thank you.

Once they'd bought some new games, the two of them had lunch together, then Blaine took Cooper to the Lima Bean which was, for once, Sebastian-free. "What's with this guy? I vaguely remember him I think. Sebastian Smythe. Rodent-like features, right? But he was decently good looking at least. Little bit full of himself if you ask me."

"Are you really allowed to call people full of themselves, Coop? Isn't that a bit too hypocritical? I mean…" The look Cooper shot Blaine made him shut his mouth and just shake his head at his brother, taking a short sip of his drip coffee with the hint of cinnamon that he preferred. "Fine, fine. Yes, that's Sebastian. He's just a jerk. He doesn't respect boundaries at all. He keeps trying to get between me and Kurt." Blaine turned up his nose at the thought.

It wasn't like Sebastian had a chance in hell with Blaine, but it still upset him that he seemed to think he did. Was it unclear that Blaine was happily taken? How could he make it any clearer that he wasn't leaving Kurt any time soon? "Well, have you told him that you're with Kurt? Have you said you aren't interested?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at his brother. "Of course I have, Cooper! Do you think I'm stupid? I mean, that's like the first thing I even told him. The idiot just doesn't care. He's convinced that he can somehow get me away from Kurt or something. He's just so damn conceited. It's disgusting." And Blaine really did find it repulsive, the way Sebastian behaved. "And I have to deal with him at that stupid party too. Ugh. I don't even want to go, but you know Dad would never let me skip it."

Cooper got a mischievous glint in his eye then, grinning wryly over his obnoxious frozen caramel hazelnut  _thing_  that might not even have any coffee in it. "So take Kurt with you. Then Sebastian can't do a damn thing and you might risk having a half-decent time. Just tell Dad you're bringing a date, as is custom once you reach an appropriate age and have a significant other. He can't really argue since that's the logic of everyone else. I'll back you up!" Cooper grinned, and Blaine couldn't stop himself from grinning right back.

They might not be perfect, and they might not get along all the time, but they were brothers. They always helped each other when it really mattered, and Blaine would never trade Cooper for anything, even if he was annoying and didn't really understand boundaries. Coop was his big brother, and Blaine cherished that. He'd always love the idiot. So he hugged him and they left the Bean, determined to do what they could to make the upcoming party less of a chore.


	4. Chapter 4

The look on Kurt's face had been getting darker and darker since they'd arrived at the ridiculous party. At first, it had been going well. Kurt was wearing one of his amazing designer pieces he'd found at a mixture of places, including two online auctions and a vintage shop hidden away just outside of Columbus. He looked fancy and sexy and Blaine was quite happy to tote him around.

They'd met up with Wes first, who had happily shaken Kurt's hand and introduced the boys to his girlfriend, Vanessa, who was starting at Columbia with him the next year. The two would be moving into their dorm rooms in August. Blaine was happy to see that Wes and Kurt really hit it off, then they called David over, who was there alone and already snagged a flute of champagne without being noticed. "These things are so dreadful," he muttered in greeting, giving Kurt a half hug and slapping his back.

Yes, that had gone very well. Kurt got along swimmingly with Wes and David, two people who meant quite a lot to Blaine. It was when another person their age sauntered over, single as David at this shindig, and with a swagger that spoke volumes, that the darkness started creeping up on Kurt's features.

"Gentlemen!" Sebastian spoke haughtily, nose slightly upturned, hand held out to greet Wes, David, and finally Vanessa, whose hand he gave a kiss with a slightly upturned lip. "So nice to see you again, Blainers," he said, kissing Blaine's hand as he had Vanessa's. Finally, Sebastian looked at Kurt. And laughed.

Blaine stiffened while Wes and David looked quite confused. Kurt quirked a slender brow and tilted his head slightly. "Yes? Is something funny, Meerkat?" he questioned innocently, though his eyes flared with malice. Kurt hated the boy, and Sebastian seemed to share the opinion.

"Please, tell me you aren't so desperate that you'd work at an event your boyfriend was attending!" Sebastian demanded, still laughing. Kurt and Blaine both did not look amused. Vanessa sniffed, making her opinion of Sebastian obvious. "That's the only way the likes of  _you_ could be at such a party, Gay-face. I mean, let's be honest, your family probably couldn't even afford one of my  _shoes_!"

Sebastian was still laughing, but no one else in the group was. Wes grit his teeth and David looked like he wanted to hit the pompous boy. Instead, the dark-skinned Dalton graduate plucked a fresh champagne flute from a passing waiter and downed it in one swallow. "I'm going to get some fresh air," he muttered, excusing himself, closely followed by Wes and his girlfriend.

It looked like the tallest of the trio was about to say something more to or about Kurt when Cooper slid between him and the couple, hips swaying to music that only he seemed able to hear. "Hey, boys! Having fun yet?" He seemed oblivious to the tension between the three boys, but at least he'd broken it up. Sebastian was simply glaring at Cooper now, and Kurt actually grinned at the older male, though his eyes still swam with pure rage.

"Hey, Coop. 'Fun' would be an… interesting term for it. Bored of pretending to be an adult already?" Kurt teased, falling into the brother role easily. Blaine smiled at his brother and boyfriend. They got along so well and so… naturally. They both snarked. All the time. So they just _fit_. Once they got used to each other the flow was just natural. At least half the 'alone' time Blaine had with Cooper before their parents returned had been spent with Kurt as well, so the two had really bonded.

Cooper was all toothy smile and pointing fingers. "Can't help it, Kurt. I've got a Peter Pan complex! I tried to explain this to you. I swear, you're as bad as Blaine. Never listen to me…" He pouted dramatically at them, taking one boy under each arm and steering them off and away from Sebastian. It seemed there was some potential to save the night, at least until they were all intercepted by Blaine's parents.

"Here's our Blaine now," his father's voice called, pulling him and subsequently Kurt over to one of the wealthy couples at the party. "Hard to believe how grown up he is. Starting his last year of high school in just a couple months." Blaine forced a smile to his face, though he knew his father wasn't pleased with his plans for post-high school.

Of course, the question of his future plans came up, as did the question of who exactly Kurt was. Blaine held his boyfriend's hand and Kurt stared with wide blue eyes, completely out of his element. "I'm going to NYU, or, well, I hope to. As long as I get in. Kurt and I are going to move to New York together," he gazed lovingly at his boyfriend, laying a sweet kiss on the boy's hand.

The hiss of disdain that escaped his father's lips only made Blaine hold Kurt closer to himself as he smiled at the vaguely familiar couple. Their name was something with an R. Rogers? Rodeckers? Rowans? Eh, it didn't really matter. They were looking at him with a mix of what appeared to be judgement and admiration. At the same time, Blaine's father glared at them with obvious disapproval.

"Blaine, do not be silly. You will go to Brown and study the fine art of business as your father and my father and his father before him. All this talk of music and arts and  _New York_  is just ridiculous. I only allowed you to go on that silly trip because the ticket had already been purchased and a bit of travel is healthy for a well-rounded young man," his father's tone was so… condescending. So self-riotous. Blaine had never felt like he might seriously haul off and punch the smug look off his father's face, but now he was very close to doing so. The only thing stopping him from completely losing it was the soothing hand at the small of his back and the soft whispers from his boyfriend.

Kurt was being completely dismissed by this man, yet he was still keeping his cool and calming Blaine down. He was such an amazing boyfriend. Blaine felt his heart beating ever faster at that thought and the thought that the countertenor was  _his_. Oh, he was one lucky man. "I'm being far from silly, father," Blaine said, voice much calmer than he felt. He heard Kurt take in a harsh breath, but he continued. "I'm going to study music at NYU. I'm moving to New York next summer. With Kurt. My  _boyfriend_ , Kurt Hummel. Future fashion designer. His name will be all over the world in a few years."

That was about when Mr. Anderson lost it and Blaine almost found himself with a black eye or a split lip. Luckily, his mother noticed the twitch in her husband's jaw just as Blaine did, and removed them from the situation before the elder Anderson could backhand his son. Cooper came over within seconds, and the other couple had left with concerned glances between the Anderson males.

"Blainers, what the hell just happened?" Coop looked rather concerned and grabbed Blaine's face as if to make sure he hadn't been hit before their father had been dragged off for more mingling without his younger son. A look of great concern was etched on Kurt's face, and Blaine didn't really know what to say. How could he explain that this was  _normal_? That if he'd stuck around that night when his father had made his immediate dislike for Kurt known, Mr. Anderson probably would have lost it then as well?

He and Coop both knew that their dad had a temper. If they got out of the house for a while and let him calm down, they'd be fine. If they didn't… well, they'd both tasted the backhand before. Cooper had actually had his nose broken when he informed their father that he was moving to LA to be an actor. He was still better than Blaine, since he wasn't bringing home 'special friends' instead of girlfriends, but that was beside the point.

The brothers glanced at Kurt and Blaine simply shook his head before speaking softly. "Not everyone has Burt Hummel for a dad…" The pain in his voice was thick and he had to wipe at his eyes a few times before he found himself capable of rejoining the party, though he definitely avoided his father for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 

It was late that night, long after Kurt had gone home and Blaine's parents had retired to bed, that the curly-haired boy found himself in the spare room that used to be his brother's, perched on the bed with said brother and a cup of hot cocoa with way too many marshmallows. The two boys both looked much younger than they were, and they looked very tired. Too tired for their ages, honestly.

"So I guess Kurt's dad is pretty great based on that comment at the party…" Cooper's tone wasn't one of question, but Blaine still nodded and muttered something about Burt being a 'great guy'. The two of them were used to coming across men who made their own father's inadequacy all the more obvious. That didn't make it any easier to deal with.

Plucking a marshmallow from his mug, Blaine sighed and let his shoulders fall in a defeated sort of way. "Coop, I don't know what to do. I mean… I really care about him. I… I really think I'm in love with Kurt. And dad just… he just keeps trying to ruin it all. He's so damn against everything I want. I don't want to go to Brown. I don't want to study business. I want to play and write music, Coop! I want to be with Kurt. I want to go to New York and I just don't care what  _he_  thinks."

Blaine's eyes were full of pain. Obviously he still cared what his father thought, even though he desperately wanted not to. Cooper would understand that better than anyone, so Blaine knew he wouldn't call him out on it. Just as Blaine would never call Coop out on the same thing. They'd let each other pretend to be unaffected by their father, and they'd lean on each other when the weight of it got to be too much.

"I'm sorry, Blainers," Cooper said softly, reaching a hand out and resting it on his little brother's shoulder. Blaine looked into his brother's blue eyes, much like Kurt's, and found the love of family there. They might not have the best relationship, and they might not see each other often at all, but when it came down to it, they were all the real family each other had, and they'd always be there. Blaine swallowed thickly. "I wish I could make him see what he's missing in writing you off. You know our father's a fool though. God, Blaine, I'm so damn proud of you. You know that, right?"

The lump in his throat wasn't going away, no matter how many times Blaine tried to swallow it away. He couldn't speak, and Cooper just kept going. "You're a smart kid with real goals and you won't let anyone keep you down. You've got a great guy by your side, and it's cause you're such a catch, baby brother. Don't ever forget that." The look in Cooper's eyes was pure admiration, and Blaine felt himself blushing even as he teared up. "But, Blainers, don't let dad of all people take any of that away from you. You can't listen to him. Look at what I've done for myself. He didn't want me going to LA, but I did it. You can go to New York. Study music. Become a great composer if that's what you want. Do what makes you happy and  _kick ass_  at it."

Blaine found himself grinning at Cooper while he wiped the streams of tears from his cheeks. "Then we can both rub our success and happiness in his face, huh?" he asked, voice thick but jovial all the same. Coop shot him a winning grin then, nodding and pulling Blaine into a head-lock so he could rub his curls with a fist, Blaine barely keeping his mug of cocoa from spilling. "Jesus, Coop, quit it!"

No, their relationship wasn't perfect- far from it, but it was something. It was solid and it was constant and even if they didn't talk for months, both brothers would drop everything in a second if the other needed them. No matter how unconventional they might be, the Anderson brothers were exactly what each other needed, and they each knew that. It was how they survived with the parents and family they had. It was how they knew they'd forever land on their feet. Because with each other for parachutes, there was no other way to land and hardly a chance to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a fair warning. There's a pretty hot scene in this chapter. It's... well, it's one of my favorites that I've ever written. So. Hope you enjoy! XD

Blaine had spent most of the week following the party with Cooper, as the older male was leaving for LA soon thereafter. He'd seen Kurt a couple times, once even taking his car to the shop for an oil change while Kurt was working and introducing Coop to Burt. While the two exchanged pleasantries, Blaine had watched Kurt work, much to the boy's chagrin.

"God, Blaine, I look horrible. I have grease all over me and I'm in coveralls for God's sake. This is so embarrassing!" He'd pretty much freaked out, but Blaine had simply grinned and called his boyfriend incredibly hot and well-rounded. There had been a few jokes about how Kurt would be responsible for any and all mechanical issues in the future, since Blaine had utterly failed at the car-building-bonding thing his father had attempted with him a few years back, which Coop had come over and affirmed.

Cooper's voice boomed through the garage, making Burt laugh as well. "Blainers shouldn't be allowed around tools. He's a hazard waiting to happen, I swear." Blaine rolled his eyes, but didn't argue, which made Kurt grin at his boyfriend. "Pretty much the only grease he's allowed to touch is the cooking kind. Thank God he doesn't use the hair kind anymore. I figure I have you to thank for that, Kurt. Thank you. Thank you, thank you,  _thank you_. The gel helmet was  _so bad_."

That had sparked an interesting conversation which led to a picture of Blaine in his Dalton blazer with his hair plastered to his head being unearthed from his room. Kurt had almost wept for Blaine's poor curls, and made the boy swear he'd never do that again. Ever. That it was hair abuse and Kurt would harm him for it. Since he'd heard the same thing from Cooper, he just sighed, shook his head, and agreed to embrace the curls. At least Kurt had taught him how to avoid a faux-fro…

It was only after their parents had left for some conference in Maine and Kurt accompanied Blaine to drive Cooper to the airport that Blaine found out about a certain run in his boyfriend had with a certain acquaintance who really needed to go the hell back to France.

They'd just said their goodbyes to Coop and pulled away from the 'departures' curb when Kurt went quiet and started fidgeting. Blaine was frustrated with having to see his brother leave, even if he did understand why and was happy for Cooper's success. It didn't exactly put him in the best mood to deal with an anxious Kurt though. "Why are you twitching like that?" he snapped, glancing at Kurt as he pulled onto the freeway, clearly irritated.

Inside, Blaine  knew he shouldn't be taking out his frustration on his boyfriend. It was just… saying goodbye to Coop was  _hard_  and he wasn't handling the idea of going back to an empty house with a constantly busy boyfriend all that well. It was just hard to cope with his family sometimes. Kurt would most likely understand that, but Blaine wasn't exactly explaining any of it, so it wasn't as if the countertenor could play the part of concerned and supportive boyfriend.

Instead, Kurt snapped right back at Blaine, sounding wounded and very… small. It was very un-Kurt-like, and it made Blaine's stomach clench uncomfortably. "Maybe I'm just upset because a certain smirky Meerkat decided to rub the fact that I'm not  _fucking good enough_  in my  _gay face_  and you only just now noticed that something was bothering me!"

"W-what?" Blaine asked, tongue going a little numb in his mouth as he tried to figure out when exactly this could have happened and how he could get to Sebastian fast enough to show off his boxing skills on the pompous jerk's face. It had to have been…

_The day before…_

_Blaine was spending a final full day with Cooper and Kurt didn't want to interrupt the brothers. They didn't get much time to bond, and it wasn't like Kurt didn't have plenty of time to spend with his boyfriend. He had all the rest of summer, plus their whole senior year, and then they already planned to take New York by storm together. What was one day off spent without his stunning boyfriend?_

_It was nothing. No big deal. Kurt could handle it without pouting his day away, so he took his time getting ready then headed to the Lima Bean for a non-fat mocha to start his hopefully productive summer day off._

_Of course Kurt would sit down only for the smirking and lurking form of Sebastian Smythe to wander over to his chosen table. And of course, said smirky idiot would deem it necessary to sit down and converse with Kurt. The countertenor had looked the slightly taller boy up and down, then scoffed, turning his nose up in obvious distaste._

_"I thought I was going to enjoy today, but it seems I'm doomed to suffer the company of a lowlife such as yourself. You smell like Cragslist," Kurt bit, blue eyes shining in an icy way that left nothing of his mood to guess. He was practically murderous toward Sebastian, and why wouldn't he be? The boy had done nothing but throw himself at Kurt's boyfriend, all while trying to make Kurt feel like he was somehow lesser than Sebastian. That simply wasn't true, and Kurt wasn't about to let the boy keep believing it._

_Not to be deterred, the green-eyed boy leaned forward, lips curled into a cruel smile. "Oh, Princess, don't kid yourself," he cooed in a voice smooth as honey but with a sour bite to it. "The only person fitting of the word 'low' is you. Who were you kidding at that party anyway, Gay-face? Do you really think you fit in? Do you think you pulled it off? Blainers couldn't make up for how incredibly unworthy you were. Trust me._ **_Everybody_ ** _noticed."_

_Kurt had gone visibly paler, which was always a feat of sorts given his natural skin tone. His hands shook as he tried to hold his mocha still, leeching the warmth from his drink yet still feeling cold down to his bones. Sebastian had stood by then, shooting Kurt another too-sweet grin._

_"Do everyone a favor, Princess. Give up on Blaine. You're never going to be good enough for him. He's simply out of your league." With that, he waved his fingers and left the cafe, leaving behind a shaken boy with no idea what he was supposed to do._

"He made it pretty clear that I'm not of the right  _social standing_  to be with you, Blaine. I mean, I didn't think that was how you felt, but now you're so damn upset about saying goodbye to Cooper that you don't even seem to care that I told my dad I'm staying at Rachel's tonight in preparation for the Glee party tomorrow and I had no intention of actually staying at Rachel's and I thought we could…" By this point, Blaine had pulled off at a conveniently placed rest stop and shut Kurt's ramblings up with his lips pressed hard and demanding to his boyfriend's mouth.

Only after licking them open and thoroughly exploring Kurt's mouth did Blaine pull back and give Kurt a lop-sided grin. "You talk too much," he said, leaning in for another quick kiss before shifting gears and getting onto the road, only to grab Kurt's hand and hold it tightly and with confidence. "You also listen too much to the wrong people, Kurt. I love you. Sebastian has no clue what he's talking about. Hell, _Cooper_  doesn't fit in with the elitists at our parents' parties. That's kinda the point."

Blaine glanced sideways and saw his boyfriend start to grin, which gave him confidence to keep talking. "Listen. You aren't from the same background as me, but that doesn't matter. It might actually make me love you more, cause it means your head isn't wedged so far up your ass I'd have to call you Sebastian." That actually made Kurt snort, so Blaine laughed too. "Now… what were you saying about tonight and not staying with Rachel?"

* * *

There were certain things a person never thought he would do. For example, Blaine Anderson always knew he would give a boy head. He'd never fooled himself into thinking he wouldn't ever have a dick in his mouth. He had, however, thought he'd never swallow. It had just been a thing with him. He'd always thought that it was too odd a substance to want in his mouth, or his stomach, and so he'd finish the boy by hand and so it would go.

The first time he'd had Kurt in his mouth- the first time he'd had anyone in his mouth- however, that had gone out the window. Blaine had worked the boy over almost to the edge, and as Kurt pulled on his hair in warning, crying out above him, the only thing Blaine could think was 'why  _wouldn't_  he want to swallow,' so he did. And he loved it.

Knowing how much he disagreed with his initial thoughts on swallowing made Blaine question his other limits as well, which explained how he found himself kneeling behind his boyfriend with his tongue shoved deep into said boyfriend's ass, Kurt practically howling loud enough to fill the otherwise empty house.

He'd never thought this area of the body was meant for a mouth to touch. No, Blaine was a prim and proper sort. He was orderly and overly focused on cleanliness much of the time, at least when he was being himself, which Kurt knew well by now, so it was no shock that his boyfriend stared at him in utter surprise when Blaine told him what he wanted to do. With reassurance from the black-haired boy, Kurt had gotten into position, and now he was a writhing mess as Blaine worked his tongue around and inside his wet, pink hole.

The thing was, now that they were very sexually active with each other and Blaine understood more of their bodies, he understood that there was much more to know about this part of said bodies. It wasn't  _dirty_  as he had always thought, and it wasn't just for sitting, shitting, and getting some as Cooper had once joked after getting rather drunk on champagne at a boring rich people party. Kurt and Blaine were both very clean people, and so took care of their bodies, which meant Blaine had found a whole new way to taste his boyfriend's musky, sexy flavor that was so utterly  _Kurt_.

Blaine moaned and pulled away to breathe, moving his thumb against Kurt's spit-soaked entrance while he growled at his boyfriend who was now twitching before him. "God, baby, you are so fucking sexy. I can't believe I ever didn't want to do this.   _Shit_ , I don't think I even need touched to come right now." And he wasn't joking. Blaine's dick jerked between his legs, making him so thankful he'd thought to undress before diving into his task. Kurt simply groaned, pushing his ass back toward Blaine's face and whimpering with need.

"Okay, okay," he chuckled before leaning back in, his tongue lapping and prodding, working Kurt over as if he'd done this a million times before. Rimming was apparently a natural talent of Blaine's. Who'd have guessed? It wasn't long before Kurt was crying out for Blaine, begging him for more, desperate for Blaine to be inside of him.

With one last, long lick inside of Kurt, Blaine pulled away and slid a condom on his pulsing length, knowing he wouldn't last long at all but also knowing just how close Kurt was. His hole was already clenching so hard on the empty air and he was whining so wantonly. Blaine had to bite his lip to keep his own sounds in as he slicked himself up and lined up with Kurt. "You aren't really stretched, though, baby," he commented, trying to stop himself from being too eager and properly prep his boyfriend.

In response, Kurt growled, literally  _growled_ , like a  _snarl_ , and threw his body back, impaling himself on Blaine's rigid cock. Both let out near-screams as Blaine sank to the hilt, stilling inside of Kurt and panting over him while Kurt leaned his own head down against the mattress and matched Blaine's heavy breathing.

"Kurt… are you… okay..?" Blaine asked, catching his breath and fighting to keep himself from exploding right then and there. God, Kurt was tight. He definitely wasn't stretched as much as usual, and Blaine felt like he was in the most wonderful yet torturous vice grip. If he didn't move soon he was going to die, but if he moved too soon, he'd just come and embarrass himself and leave Kurt sore and needy. That would be all sorts of not good. He groaned.

He felt more than saw Kurt move to his elbows, then turn his head and shoot a petulant look over his shoulder. "Blaine. If you do not  _move_ I am going to withhold sex for the rest of the goddamn  _summer_." And at that threat, Blaine rocked his hips and managed to hold off his orgasm until they were both convulsing on his bed, spending the next few hours wrapped in a lazy haze of sticky sweat-soaked arms and legs in the air-conditioned mansion that was the Anderson household. No worries or cares plagued them the rest of the day spent simply wrapped up in each other and the simple tranquility of summer vacation.

* * *

 

"I hate pools." Kurt's pout could put even a sulking Tina to shame as he crossed his arms and sat haughtily in a cushioned lounge chair. Blaine had only just stopped giggling at how tomato-red his boyfriend's back had turned when he fell asleep at the start of the party, not to mention the smiley face that now adorned said back thanks to Puck drawing with sunscreen. Kurt was less than pleased.

"I can't believe you let me fall asleep and then didn't fucking stop Noah from fucking  _doodling on me_ ," he lectured for what must have been the tenth time already. Blaine just bent over, holding his stomach in laughter while Puck passed by and slapped Kurt's chest, leaving a handprint on the steadily reddening skin. (Kurt had argued that he had to get even tones now, so he was doomed to be a full fledged lobster thanks to his earlier nap.)

The screech that Kurt emitted from that slap was enough to make Finn bitch at Puck to leave his brother alone, while Santana asked Blaine if he'd chopped off his boyfriend's balls to get his voice that high. This only made Kurt swear even more, moodily retreating to a cooler of juice and the less judgmental company of Mike, Tina, and Artie.

Blaine, shirtless and tan as shouldn't even be allowed according to both Kurt and Quinn who had high-fived the countertenor for his good tastes when the stripping first commenced, shook his head at his boyfriend before jumping into the pool with a great splash. Kurt might dislike pools, but Blaine loved them, and he didn't even care how bushy and ridiculous his hair got, either.

At some point Rachel and Brittany begged Kurt enough that he at least sat on the side of the pool with his legs in the water, and Blaine found his way over, swimming up between his boyfriend's knees and peering up at him through sopping curls and wet lashes. "Hey, baby. How's your burn feeling?" he asked softly, most of the others off doing their own thing, splashing or tossing a beach ball or trying to convince Artie to attach floaties to his chair.

"Just stings a little. It's making me sweat more than normal I think, too, but whatever. Summer's full of sweaty sticky grossness anyway, right?" Blaine was tempted to point out what wonderful things resulted in sweat and stickiness, but he was interrupted by Puck announcing a game a chicken, then lifting Quinn onto his shoulders with a loud squeal and a chuckle.

Kurt groaned as Quinn's eyes fell on him and Blaine, who figured out what was coming just before the Head Cheerio opened her mouth. "Only if you get your pretty prissy ass on your boy's shoulders and face me, Hummel. You never did hang around the squad long enough for me to prove just how well I could kick your ass."

Of course, when a challenge was made it had to be answered. Kurt was not one to back down, especially when his own superiority was in question. "I swear to God, Blaine, if you drop me and mess up my hair I will not be held responsible for drowning you," he threatened, climbing onto Blaine's shoulders while the shorter boy simply laughed and teetered on the bottom of the pool.

The battle was as epic as Blaine knew it would be. Kurt and Quinn were both determined, and Puck was playing dirty in the water, using his longer legs to try and trip Blaine up every chance he got until Quinn tugged on what she could grab of his mohawk, hissing about falling over and ruining the game. For his part, Kurt didn't pull too hard on Blaine's curls, and he clawed at Quinn like a damn cat, which was kind of hilarious. The two of them were evenly matched, so it was no real surprise when Puck finally managed to wrap a leg around Blaine's ankle and cause him to fall backwards in the water.

With a great splash, Kurt entered the pool, his whole body sliding underwater only for him to break the surface with a growl, sweeping his sopping hair out of his eyes to glare at the jock. "Noah, you cheater!" And then he pounced, and Blaine and Quinn leaned on each other to keep from drowning while they laughed at the boys wrestling, Kurt having completely gotten over his fear of the chlorinated water in his need to drown Noah Puckerman.

Blaine finally had to drag his boyfriend out of the pool when the countertenor had climbed on top of Puck and held the boy underwater by kneeling on him. There were knee-shaped bruises on the jock's back, which made Quinn laugh harder than before, and Kurt simply smirked until Puck slapped him on the sunburnt back, which made him yelp instead. It was an… eventful day.

"We lost." Kurt said with a raised brow, peering at Blaine.

Blaine ran a hand over his neck, at least looking a little sheepish as they gathered their things, the party coming to a natural end with the setting of the sun. "Yeah, I know, but Puck totally cheated so you really can't justify drowning me." His argument was solid, right? Blaine thought so. It wasn't his fault Puckerman was a cheater.

"Yes, well, you at least get to put cocoa butter on my back so I don't get alligator skin. Since  _someone_  wasn't being a nice, protective boyfriend and let me get all burnt and gross…" With a breath of agreement from Blaine and a soft kiss between them, the two headed back to Blaine's house, Kurt having made Finn take his shift at the garage the next day due to his sunburn. He wouldn't be lifting his arms over his head for a couple days at least, so why not spend that time with his boyfriend? They both were fans of that logic, and both enjoyed the 'healing' time spent curled up in Blaine's bed in the air conditioned house.


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed all at once like summer had lasted forever and no time at all as Blaine parked at McKinley High and watched Kurt's Navigator pull up beside him. Finn got out of the passenger seat as Blaine exited his own car, and they waved 'hello' to each other before the quarterback made his way to the school, yelling to Puck who had somehow managed to already get into a fight with someone.

"How is he even going to graduate?" Blaine mused aloud as Kurt wandered over with a coffee for him, holding it out and sipping his own. "I mean, he gets in trouble so much… ISS can't count as going to class, can it? Not that much at least. How's he even pass the tests?" He was thinking too hard about this, but it was seriously perplexing.

Kurt rolled his eyes and adjusted his satchel. "It's McKinley, Blaine. A chimp could pass the classes here. Plus, Puck gets away with a single detention if anything most of the time. He does way less damage than the other jocks now, and they don't get shit for what they do." Blaine had to agree there. It was a shame, really. McKinley was a….  _special_  school. "Oh, fuck. Speak of the neanderthals…"

Hearing Kurt's voice fall made Blaine glance over his shoulder, only to groan.  _Dammit_. It was only the first day and already Azimio and Karofsky were stalking toward them. "We are  _not_  getting dumpster tossed on the first damn day of senior year, Kurt. We just  _aren't_." He was already balling a fist at his side while Kurt gave him a look that looked surprised and… aroused? Okay.

"Heeeey, it's our favorite homos! Still pretending you have a place here, huh ladies? Well, maybe we should just show you that place. Think they remember their special dumpster?" Karofsky spoke, questioning his partner who grinned like an idiot and started for Blaine. That was all the shorter boy needed to get him going. He was  _not_  starting his senior year by getting thrown in a fucking dumpster with his boyfriend. He wasn't going to let anybody  _throw_  his  _boyfriend_  anywhere!

Blaine pulled his arm back and bit his bottom lip, swinging forward with full force and hitting the jock's jaw with a bone-crunching force. He felt Azimio's jaw shift with the hit, and his knuckles almost split with the force, but it just made him want to hit the boy again. Or maybe he'd hit Karofsky, since that idiot had actually just grabbed Kurt's wrist and twisted it hard enough to make Kurt yell.

Blood dripped on the pavement of the parking lot and Blaine was aiming a fist for Karofsky's right eye when the sound of Sue Sylvester's voice rang out from just behind him, commanding him to stop. "Dough-face, hold that fist! Moron Jock, let go of Porcelain before I personally remove your arm from your body. Useless Bleeder, get to the nurse, then to my office!  _Now_!"

As soon as his arm was released, Kurt was rubbing his wrist and rolling it to make sure there was no real damage. He then turned to Blaine and checked over his knuckles, shooting random little glances at Coach Sylvester. "Moron Jock, go wait for your buddy in my office. No detours either. I'll know if there are any, and you do not want to know what will happen if there are…" the threat in her voice made Blaine shiver even if it wasn't directed at him. That woman was terrifying. And she might be about to lay into him for punching Azimio.  _Shit_.

"You okay, Porcelain?" That harsh voice had a softer hint to it, which made Blaine's mouth twitch at the corners. He loved that someone else looked out for his boyfriend, too, even if she didn't always catch what was happening to him. At Kurt's nod, Sue turned back to Blaine and sighed. "I saw nothing. I have no idea who hit him.  _This time_. Got it, young Burt Reynolds?"

Still a bit shocked from the whole thing, Blaine simply nodded. The cheerleading coach retreated then, yelling at some freshman about the difficulties of high school not comparing to being a prisoner of war along the way. Did she ever tell the truth? Maybe? Sometimes? Blaine honestly wasn't sure. He looked at Kurt then and grinned despite the bruising on his knuckles and the discomfort in Kurt's wrist. They'd avoided the dumpster. They could walk into the school with some semblance of pride. Together.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his boyfriend his hand, which Kurt took with a smile and shake of his head.

Kurt's voice was soft and sweet when he spoke. "Thank you, Blaine. You really shouldn't have punched him. I don't condone violence, you know. But thank you. That was very sweet." Then, Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek as they reached the doors. They entered the school to start their final year of high school together, and Blaine didn't even care that he had a slight blush on his cheeks. He held Kurt's hand happily, and it felt so much more…  _right_  walking in those doors than it had last year. Blaine felt like he was actually where he belonged.

* * *

 

Getting back into the swing of things wasn't as hard as usual for Blaine. Well, it hadn't been hard at all at Dalton, but that had been different. The public school scene was always changing and there was so much more pressure socially. He didn't have to worry about the academic pressures of Dalton now, and the social pressures were mostly null and void thanks to the boy at his side and the club at his back. Even his first slushie facial of the year wasn't too big of a deal.

He'd made it half a week before the puckheads got him on his way to his locker before one of the two classes he actually had with Kurt. He was still upset that they only got history and PE together this year, but at least it was something, right? It would have been nice if the idiot Rick 'the Stick' had tossed the obnoxiously red ice at him before gym instead of his daily lecture about the founding of America.

"Maybe you and your boyfriend need to  _cool off_ , Anderson!" the boy had called with a harsh laugh when his target winced at the chill running down his spine and straight toward the waist of his jeans. That was a particularly unfortunate hit in that there was already ice sliding down into Blaine's jeans, which meant he needed a whole new outfit and to hurry up if he didn't want to experience the utter pain of soggy ice pressed against his balls. Slushies were definitely not enjoyable. They weren't so bad when you weren't alone anymore, though…

Since he'd been almost to the history classroom, it wasn't surprising for Blaine to be spotted by two familiar faces. Kurt, of course, came running while Santana muttered a whole string of Spanish, half of which Blaine recognized as curses, while striding toward the nearest girls' bathroom and holding the door open for them with her hip. "Where are you spare duds, Curly?" she asked, still standing in the door and waiting for Blaine's answer. Was she really going to go fetch his clothes for him and let Kurt help him deal with the immediate problem of ice  _in his boxers_?

Blaine stared at her for a moment too long apparently, since Kurt piped up with an answer involving the fact that they each only kept upper body replacements in the school so she'd need to go to Blaine's car for his always-ready overnight bag. The countertenor then reached into Blaine's pocket and tossed his keys to the Latina, who nodded and bounced away. Kurt tilted his head at the door while blindly helping Blaine get as much of the ice away from his skin as fast as possible. "Rick better watch out. I'm pretty sure she just threatened to rip his balls off and feed them to him…"

Well, that was… graphic. Blaine yelped as the ice finally made its way to rest against his balls, making him do a little jig while shimmying out of the snug jeans that were soaked and slightly purple thanks to the red dye. "C-c-cold! Oh, God, this puts a whole new meaning to the term 'blue balls'!" Once the pants were down to his knees, Blaine adjusted his boxers so that ice slid out of the legs of them and he let out a relieved sigh. Only then did he focus on Kurt's laughter. "Shut up! It's really cold and painful. Are you gonna make fun or are you going to help me? Santana's going to be back soon and I'd kind of like to be past the point of dancing in my underwear by then."

Of course, that only made Kurt laugh harder, which made Blaine roll his eyes. "I'm so glad to be so damn entertaining," he muttered, tossing his wet, pink shirt at his boyfriend, who dodged it with a glare.

"Watch it! This is McQueen, thank you." Blaine rolled his eyes, then they were both laughing and Kurt had manhandled his boyfriend over the sink so he could wash the slushie out of Blaine's curls, and that was how Santana found them when she sauntered back into the bathroom.

The Latina rolled her eyes at them both before dropping Blaine's bag on the ground and approaching with her own Cheerios bag which held all of her post-practice supplies. "It is way too early to lack proper shampoo, baby gays," she said simply, pulling a bottle of sweet smelling shampoo from her bag along with a small yet useful towel. Blaine couldn't help but grin at her.

Kurt looked at her with a cocked brow, however. "Why are you being so nice, Satan?" Blaine had to admit it was a legitimate question. The girl was usually snarky and downright rude. Why would she decide to take care of a slushied Blaine all of a sudden?

"Okay, listen. People don't throw this shit at me because I terrify them. That, and they know Coach Sue would kill them for ruining the uniform. If I wasn't so…  _me_ , well, I'd be you." In a weird way her words did make sense. After all, she was a lesbian in a school that hated gays. She was at least mostly out about it, too. Santana was… their natural ally? Or something. "Consider yourselves adopted by Auntie Snix. Besides, it isn't like I can let Frankenteen and Puckzilla take all the knight in shining armor positions."

She winked then, which made Blaine giggle, before capping her shampoo and slinging her bag back over her shoulder. "We'll be to class in ten minutes," Kurt said softly, giving Santana a look that said much more than words, which got a nod in reply before the girl bounded out of the bathroom to report their lack of absence to the teacher.

"This is going to be a strange year, isn't it?" Blaine asked as Kurt massaged the shampoo out of his hair until the water ran clean, pulling the raven-haired boy from the sink and drying his hair as best he could with Santana's towel. They'd have to give that back later, freshly laundered of course.

Kurt just shook his head and sighed, but smiled all the while. "Strange never quite covers McKinley, sweetie. At least we have a lot of people on our side though," he commented, the genuine smile growing and making Blaine's chest swell with warmth. Kurt was happy with his friends, and that made Blaine happier than anything. He quickly got dressed in the change of clothes Santana had brought, shoving the stained ones and the damp towel into the bag. "Let's go sit through another boring history class, shall we?" Kurt asked, offering his hand, which Blaine took without any hesitation. He'd take a million slushies as long as he could hold his boyfriend's hand. He'd do anything for Kurt.

* * *

"Oh my God, if I get one more fucking slushie facial today I swear I am going to turn into a fucking  _smurf_!" Kurt's voice was high and full of rage as he wiped at the blue ice that clung to his face. It was already the third slushie he'd taken and it was only just barely into the lunch period. They'd been walking out to the tables to enjoy the warm September day, only for Kurt and, surprisingly, Finn to get hit with at least four slushies.

For some reason all the slushies that day had been an obnoxious shade of blue, too, and Kurt already had two shirts and a scarf covered in the shade. Now he had another shirt, and it was seeping down to his grey pants too. He cursed, which made Blaine wince while Finn danced from foot to foot squealing about the cold. "Now will you tell me what you did this morning to set Azimio and Karofsky off? I think they've founded a "We Hate Kurt Hummel" club and decided Finn was guilty by association."

Blaine wasn't really trying to demand answers from his boyfriend, but he was starting to grow concerned. One slushie per day was understandable. Three? And all before afternoon classes even started? That seemed a bit… excessive. He was helping the step-brothers to the locker room in the hopes of showers and gym clothes until they could get to Kurt's Navigator and then home to actually change. They probably wouldn't have lunch today. Lovely.

"Fine! Karofsky shoved me into my car this morning after Finn ran off to find Noah. When I was waiting for you to get here," Kurt started, looking at Blaine, then averting his eyes. "One of my buckles scraped on the door and it fucked up the paint. On my baby. He fucked up my _baby_ , Blaine. So I screamed at him to come out of the fucking closet already and leave me the hell alone."

The silence stretched on as both Blaine and Finn gaped at the countertenor. For his part, Kurt at least shifted a little guiltily. "I should have hit him. I mean, wait til you guys see this scratch. My dad is going to  _kill_  me. I'm lucky my hip didn't dent the door, too, honestly…"

"You're lucky he didn't beat the shit out of you! Kurt! What the hell were you even thinking, dude?!" Finn was sufficiently losing his cool, and Blaine was happy that they'd at least made it to the locker room by now. "I can't believe you said that to him! Karofsky is the biggest douche ever and he  _hates_  you. He hates gay people, Kurt. Why would you call him one?  _Jesus_ , and everybody says  _I'm_  stupid…" In Blaine's opinion, Finn had a very good point.

Kurt was seething at this point, and Blaine thought it best to stay silent and start two showers so the water could warm up for the boys. "I'm tired of just taking it, Finn. Dave Karofsky is a judgmental prick and it isn't up to me to put up with that anymore. He needs to get over himself," the boy stated as if that was simply that, the end of the conversation.

Obviously Finn decided this wasn't even worth fighting anymore, so he shut up and threw his stained shirt across the room before stripping the rest of the way and walking into the running shower to wash the blue dye out of his hair and skin. Blaine, however, was far from finished with this whole situation.

"Kurt…" he started, looking at his boyfriend with pleading hazel eyes. "He could have really hurt you. I… I don't think you need to just let him be a jerk to you or anything, but…" He swallowed heavily and reached out to help the brunette remove some of the ice before he took off his clothes. "I'd be devastated if something happened to you, baby. I'd just… I don't even know. Please be careful, Kurt. Don't stand up alone when you have plenty of people to stand by your side, okay? I love you too much to lose you."

Blue eyes filled with tears and Kurt leaned forward, hugging Blaine and kissing his neck softly before pulling away and sniffing, pulling himself together. "Right. No more being suicidally brave. Got it. I'm still going to turn into a smurf before the day's over, though. Better bring a couple extra shirts with me…" He gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips before taking his own shower, then he and Finn escaped to the house to change while Blaine attempted to gather some food for his boyfriend's return.

There were two more slushies that day, solely for Kurt, who seemed to fully regret his words with Karofsky by the time they all sat in the choir room. There was also a prominent dent in the hood of his Navigator, which made Kurt actually wail in the parking lot. He was still sulking a week (and a good chunk of his summer pay) later.

* * *

 

It shouldn't have surprised Blaine that his friends and Kurt's friends had all added each other on social media. After all, his friends had become Kurt's friends and vice versa. It only made sense that they would all intermingle eventually. For some reason it just shocked Blaine to see Wes and Rachel making plans for a New Directions/Warblers Joint Halloween Costume Extravaganza to come at the end of October.

It was especially strange because both of them were awkwardly flirting, rather publicly on Facebook, and the infamous Finchel was on an 'off' period so no one could really call either of them on it. Even if Finn did keep commenting every time they got too cutesy with each other. Which was entertaining to watch, at least.

Kurt groaned when he collapsed beside his boyfriend in the choir room. It was a week and a half until the Halloween party, and even after a month and a half of school, the countertenor was still working to adjust out of summer mode. Or at least that was his story to everyone who wasn't Blaine. The ex-Warbler knew that Kurt was only so exhausted because he was dealing with extra bullying ever since he'd mouthed off to Karofsky, plus Sebastian had yet to back down from his advances on Blaine.

The brunette was just plain tired, and Blaine wanted to make it all better. It was killing him that he couldn't just magically make Kurt feel good again. He frowned at his boyfriend, then smiled because they had a duet to perform that day. "Singing together always cheers you up," he said happily, grabbing Kurt's hands and pulling him over toward the piano.

Mr. Schuester had assigned 'Movie Duets' for the week, and the pair had almost immediately made their choice. Sure, they could have gone musicals, but neither wanted to be that predictable. They were going with a move, and a classic at that, and they were even doing the dance that went with it.

The first notes of the song filled the room and recognition lit in most everyone's eyes. Mr. Schue clapped as he saw the two get into position for the iconic Dirty Dancing routine, then Blaine's voice filled the room.

 

_"Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you"_

 

Kurt shimmied his shoulders and sang with a grin.

 

_"Cause I've had the time of my life_

_And I owe it all to you"_

 

They continued, killing the song as they knew they would, finally reaching the point where they sang back and forth, focused solely on each other and the sparks flaring between them.

 

_"Just remember_

_You're the one thing_

_I can't get enough of_

_So I'll tell you something_

_This could be love because"_

 

Their voices rang out together to the cat calls of Santana and Puck while Mike and Tina got up and joined the dancing. Soon enough, Brittany pulled Santana up to join in as well, and the main couple kept singing up until their very last lines, Kurt held up in Blaine's strong arms.

 

_"Cause I've had the time of my life_

_No I've never felt this way before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you"_

 

They all laughed and smiled and clapped, then Mr. Schue stood up and gave one final loud clap. "Guys, I think we just found our duet for Sectionals!"


	7. Chapter 7

Seeing all of New Directions looking around Wes's game room in utter awe. Well, all of them but Kurt, who had been prepared ahead of time and simply strutted through the room to the host, giving Wes a huge hug and grinning cheekily at Blaine. "Your friends love me more than you," he called in a sing-song voice as he was pounced on by both Nick and Jeff. It was true that Kurt had become quite popular with the Warblers.

"You are being tackle-hugged by Peter Pan and a male Tiger Lily, Kurt. I somehow don't feel the need to be jealous." Blaine, who had dressed as a dog after convincing Kurt to pull out the same cat costume he'd worn last year, shook his head and made the collar around his neck click when the tags clashed together.

Of course, the shifting brought attention to said tags, and Santana, who was some kind of fairy with very little clothes, leaned over to examine them. "Ooo, wanky," she muttered, which got everyone's attention. Kurt and Blaine both blushed deeply and Kurt absently played with his own tagged collar.

"Don't tell me the Pussy and his Pooch have gone kinky on us," a familiar voice filled the room announcing the unfortunate arrival of the last Warbler and last missing party guest. Sebastian strolled into the room, tight pants hugging his hips and a riding crop in hand. He was dressed as a jockey. "So, what does your precious collar proclaim, Gay-face? If lost please do not return?"

Kurt tried to turn away, but the taller boy blocked him with the crop, reaching out to flick the tag over in his hand and smirk cruelly. Blaine watched as Kurt batted at the lead Warbler's hand, catching him with a sharply manicured nail and only managing to make Sebastian laugh before he mocked them both. " _Property of Blaine Anderson_? Is that so?" Green eyes flashed condescendingly and Blaine winced when he heard his boyfriend whimper.

Santana rolled her eyes, however, popping her hips as she strode over to snatch the crop and swat the loud-mouthed Warbler on the thigh with it. "Lay off my gays, pretty boy. I think they're adorable. I'd claim my properly in their situation, too. Have you seen those asses?" Then her eyes glinted dangerously and Blaine gulped. "Or maybe that's your problem. You have seen and you want. Well, that's too bad for you Pretty, cause you are  _not_  getting between Porcelain and the Pooch."

It didn't take long for Wes, dressed as a Navy Seal, to take charge and start the games. Everyone would be spending the night in the game room and other rooms of Wes's 'wing' of the house. His parents were actually home somewhere, but they were far enough away that they might as well not even be there. It was strange for most of the McKinley crowd, but Blaine was used to it so he hardly noticed.

The night started with beer pong, which Kurt insisted on sitting out so he, Rachel, Mercedes, and Jeff all played a singing game on the large TV. Once Puck and Finn had been declared Kings of Pong, it was decided that they'd skip the 'boring' games and move right along to truth or dare. At first they were going to play with just asking each other, rather than spinning a bottle, but it quickly became obvious that there were too many drama queens amongst the two glee clubs to be so civilized, so Puck, who had thrown on a leather jacket as claimed to be dressed as a 'punk', spun a beer bottle to get things properly started.

When Quinn chose a dare, Puck had her make out with a Warbler of her choosing, which left Wes with a lap full of Cheerio. Quinn spun Jeff, who had to confess his most embarrassing wet dream, which involved a foot fetish and a teacher who none of the McKinley crowd knew but had the Warblers howling.

So the game went, Superman Finn  wearing ballerina Rachel's tutu, Kurt sitting in David's lap for three turns, Artie wheeling around blindfolded until he knocked over an end table and broke a lamp that apparently came from Italy but Wes didn't seem at all worried about…

Then Puck spun after Santana dared him, and he managed, to kiss Finn's pasty ass. And the bottle landed on Sebastian. Who grinned like a cat who caught the canary. "Dare. Think you can challenge me,  _Puck_?" The way Sebastian spat Puck's name made Blaine's blood boil and he saw Kurt smirk when Puck snarled at the pompous boy.

"Alright, Birdbrain. I dare you to take five strikes from that little crop of yours," the jock said smugly, watching Sebastian grit his teeth even as his eyes grew dark with arousal. "From Hummel."

Sebastian's jaw dropped while Kurt choked and gaped at Puck. Blaine started laughing. "What the  _fuck_ , Noah, I am not  _nearly_  drunk enough for that!" Kurt shrieked, having only drank two drinks the whole night and so barely feeling a buzz by this point. Blaine was pretty much doubled over with laughter while Santana high-fived Puck for a great dare. Sebastian looked utterly horrified.

"You know you want to, Kurtsie," Puck cooed, which had the countertenor launching himself at the mohawked teen, claws flying for his face. "Not me! Down tiger!" Puck actually got up and ran around the room while Kurt hissed and chased after him for a lap before they both stopped, panting and staring at a still-shell-shocked Sebastian.

Kurt's eyes closed and reopened slowly as he sighed. "I cannot believe I'm about to do this. Someone get me a fucking drink. No, actually, make that a bottle. This calls for shots."

So it happened that Kurt downed a good bit of strawberry vodka before approaching a glaring Sebastian Smythe, who had just downed his own liquid courage. "You aren't fighting this?" Kurt asked, and Blaine, who had stopped laughing and started seriously considering the situation listened closely.

"I'm not a pussy. I won't be backing out of a stupid dare." Sebastian's voice was hard and determined, which had Kurt nodding as he took the crop and bit back a giggle as the taller boy turned around and leaned over, holding the back of a chair and effectively presenting his tightly-clothed ass to Kurt.

With a deep breath, Kurt pulled the crop back, then flicked his wrist, setting it forward to slap Sebastian's ass, though not very hard at all. Through his clothing it most likely would have barely stung, which was only confirmed when Sebastian spoke. "Come on, Princess, surely you can do better than that. Do you do  _everything_  like a girl? Maybe you really are more than just effeminate…"

Was Sebastian egging Kurt on so he'd hit him harder? Holy shit. Blaine was so not sober enough to process this information properly. He wasn't  _that_  drunk, but even a little alcohol did funny things to him, so he'd have to revisit this later. Later as in, when Kurt wasn't slapping the shit out of a keening Sebastian Smythe.  _Damn_. That was hot.

The fifth hit was the hardest and Kurt was panting by the time he'd finished. Sebastian's face was flushed, as was Kurt's, and Santana was whooping. The Warblers either gaped or looked much too gleeful while the New Directions were staring at Kurt in something akin to wonder.

Feeling like he should take the spotlight off of his boyfriend now, Blaine flailed around his mind for some idea of what to do. "Body shots?" he asked with excitement even as the questioning quality stuck in his tone. Still, it worked to distract the room from Kurt and Sebastian, who were looking at each other weirdly. "Uh… baby?" he asked, approaching Kurt and shaking him from his apparent daze. "You okay?"

Blue eyes locked on hazel and Kurt nodded, though he still looked unsettled. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm good. Um… Wanna go get some water?" The two of them headed hand in hand for the kitchen, riding crop left on the floor near a shaken Sebastian. This was shaping up to be an… odd party.

* * *

 

Everybody was pretty drunk after the body shots were consumed, so it wasn't much of a surprise when Santana pulled a card game out of her purse and explained that they'd be using their old bottle friend again. "You spin, then you pick a card from each of these piles," she motioned to the two decks of cards. "Blue's action, red's area. So you do the action to the area on the card. To whoever you spin. Got it?"

Blaine had a feeling he was not drunk enough for this, after he and Kurt had mostly avoided the shots in favor of downing a water bottle each. Nobody but Santana knew exactly how risque this game might get, and he had a certain idea that it wool probably get a little… extreme. He was  _so_  not intoxicated enough to be biting Rachel's nipple or something. And knowing him, that's what he'd have to do…

The Latina decided that their host should begin the party, so Wes spun the empty tequila bottle and drew cards to see what he'd be doing to Kurt, who was already sputtering about bottles favoring him and it not being remotely fair. Kurt's sputtering only got worse as Wes's cards were revealed to be 'suck' and 'ass'. 

"What the actual fuck, Satan?!" he yelped, while Blaine silently stared at Wes and wondered just how much his best friend might be about to do to his boyfriend. "This might be your most ridiculous game yet, and that's saying something."

Santana simply rolled her eyes before answering the outraged Kurt. "It isn't like he has to eat you out, Lady Hummel. Just put a little hickey on your cheek. You do have to adjust that leotard to expose a cheek though." Her eyes flashed evilly and Kurt blushed. Wes, for what it was worth, grinned and laughed good-naturedly.

Standing up with his back toward the Asian boy, Kurt did as he was told and exposed his left ass cheek, which Wes leaned in and sucked on until Kurt hissed and batted at his head complaining about 'suck' not requiring the use of teeth. Once he had a purpling bruise on his butt, Kurt sat back down and glared around the circle. "I'm so glad most of you are wasted," he muttered, sending the bottle spinning.

It seemed to be sheer luck that the bottle teetered between Blaine and Jeff, only to stop on a grinning puppy. "Oh, yay!" Blaine proclaimed with a clap, which made everybody, even Kurt, laugh as the countertenor picked cards. "So what are you going to do to me, baby?"

Kurt's eyes went wide and he turned absolutely crimson at the words on the cards, then he turned to Santana with a glare. "Santana! You cannot expect us to do what is on these cards!" The girl in question simply shrugged and suggested a couple shots to 'lower Kurt's inhibitions' which only made the boy scowl. "Why wouldn't you at least take out the overly sexual cards? Seriously, there is no reason for a 'cock/clit' card to be included in a group party!" There was some sputtering around the circle at his words.

"Um… what exactly are you supposed to do to my cock?" Blaine asked, his own blush quickly covering his face and neck. "Um, that means everybody's about to see my cock doesn't it? I  _really_  hope you're all drunk enough to have very fuzzy memories of tonight…"

Kurt revealed the action card, which said 'lick,' and Blaine groaned, shoving the heel of his hand against his crotch. It didn't really matter if the group of friends knew he was turned on, did it? They were about to see his boyfriend lick his damn hard on. There wasn't much to hide in this group anymore it seemed.

After encouragement to 'just do it already' and that it 'wasn't something any of them hadn't seen before, except maybe Rachel who doesn't count anyway' which led to an angry outcry from Rachel, which was mostly ignored, Blaine unzipped and Kurt bent down before him to rest a cheek on his boyfriend's inner thigh. The brunette reached in and pulled Blaine's erection from his boxers, fondling him a bit before sticking out his tongue and giving a few kitten licks before trailing one long, solid lick from the base all the way to the tip. With a glint in those gorgeous blue eyes, Kurt tucked the still-hard dick back into Blaine's pants and licked his lips before kissing his boyfriend hard.

"That's not even fair, you tease," Blaine muttered as Kurt sat beside him and Blaine reached out to take his turn spinning the bottle. Hilariously, it landed on Finn, who went wide-eyed based on the cards that had been picked so far. "Oh, calm down Frankenteen. They aren't  _all_  dirty. And there are some repeats too, just so ya know," Santana informed them as Blaine flipped his cards. 'Bite' and 'neck' were revealed, and Finn looked a little less terrified.

Blaine crawled over to Finn muttering about how he was glad his action hadn't come up with Kurt's body part card, which made Finn whimper and nod in agreement. Soon enough, there was a love-bite on Finn's neck and he was spinning the bottle while Kurt giggled about his boyfriend marking his brother.

Soon enough, Finn had kissed Nick's hip, the Warbler had licked Tina's lips, and Tina had awkwardly rubbed Santana's ass. "Okay, that was just weird," Kurt murmured in Blaine's ear, to which the shorter boy nodded his full agreement. While they spoke together, Santana spun and landed on Kurt, again, who groaned. "Goddammit. I hate bottles. You better not get something overly sexual, Satan, or I swear…"

When the girl picked her cards, she simply flipped them for the room to see. "Looks like I get to bite your nipple, Porcelain." Kurt groaned again, but slipped an arm out of his costume and pulled the leotard down to expose a pert, pink nipple. Santana bit him, which made him yelp and almost swipe at her head. "Careful, Lady Face. Still keep razors in my hair," she said with a chuckle, then left him to straighten out his clothes and spin the bottle again.

Kurt ended up with a simple 'touch' and another 'cock/clit' when he landed on Brittany, which wasn't actually too awful even though he never wanted to go so close to a girl's genitals. She actually made it kind of oddly educational, and Kurt just shrugged and wiped his hand on Blaine's jeans when he went back to his spot in the circle.

Brittany ended up kissing Artie's earlobe, then Artie sucked an alarmed looking Sebastian's hip. Sebastian spun Rachel and had to rub her lips, which was strange as shit. Then Rachel spun Kurt and he about gave up. "I do not understand how I get spun so often!" he screeched, just as the girl revealed that she had to suck his neck. They both awkwardly groaned and got together, Rachel latching on to his neck like a sucker fish and making Kurt claw at her hair until she let up and glared at him before taking her place in the circle.

There were going to be some awkward marks to explain the next week or so… Kurt rolled his eyes and spun, only to find himself tasked with sucking Sebastian's earlobe, which happened to be a weak spot for him it would seem, since he failed to hold back a moan. A thoroughly blushing Kurt returned to his spot near Blaine while Sebastian spun and landed on Mike, and after having to kiss the Asian boy's nipple, the Warbler declared that this game had gone on long enough and it was time to move on to some Smash Bros tournaments.

The video gams distracted most of the party goers from the games that inevitably led to sexual situation, and they started drinking when KO'd which led to a very drunk Blaine as he still insisted on playing as Kirby. Kurt played a few rounds, Puck forcing Peach on him, and he kicked ass by mashing buttons, so he was banned from playing and instead lay down with his head in Blaine's lap, cheering his drunk boyfriend on.

If Sebastian Smythe threw Kurt strange looks every now and then, he didn't notice. And if some of them weren't nearly as intoxicated as they should have been for such games to occur, well, they'd never discuss that. The next day was for hangovers and long drives back to Lima. They'd revisit the events of that party sometime in the not-so-distant future.


	8. Chapter 8

"If we're really going up against the Warblers we have to have a killer set list, Mr. Schue!" Rachel's voice screeched across the choir room. They'd just learned who they were set to go against at Sectionals and the Warblers were on that list. They all knew how talented that group was, and even if they were all friends, it wasn't going to be anything less than a bloodbath of a competition.

They had already settled on the  _'Time of My Life'_  duet, but now even that was being called into question and Blaine was very frustrated. The Warblers were never so wishy-washy as the New Directions could be, and sometimes he really missed the order of his old group. Sometimes he missed the infinite solos, too, if he was being honest.

Kurt's voice rang out then, a sharp edge to it. "Rachel Berry, your jealousy is showing," he snapped, turning his head to glare at their teacher. "If you pull that duet, especially to give another solo to Rachel fucking Berry, I swear to God-"

"Language, Kurt!" Schue yelled, making Kurt shut his mouth and simply glare around the room.

When people started talking more about solos and group numbers and all that crap, Blaine settled himself beside his boyfriend and rubbed his thigh in an attempt to stop the angry muttering that had steadily been raising in volume. "Baby, you are going to get yourself kicked out if you don't bite you tongue. If you need help I could bite it for you I suppose…" he whispered a bit huskily in Kurt's ear, making the other boy shiver.

"Blaine, you cannot just  _say_  things like that," he mumbled, shifting in his seat. He was at least less upset by the drama unfolding around them, so Blaine felt like he'd accomplished something good.

By the end of the meeting, Blaine was pretty sure they had lost the duet spot and Rachel was on her way to some Broadway solo that would be overdone and predictable, so it seemed his progress with calming Kurt down had been the only good thing to come out of it. Now Blaine wasn't even going to get a chance to shine at Sectionals and he was just… done. He wasn't going to say anything to Kurt about it but…

Blaine was seriously regretting not being at Dalton right now. He looked beside him and felt a twinge in his heart. Oh. Right. That was why he wasn't at Dalton. And suddenly solos didn't matter. Because all that mattered was the boy beside him and the love that overflowed Blaine's steadily beating heart.

* * *

 

The nostalgia didn't fade as Blaine left the school, and once his boyfriend had taken his leave of the parking lot claiming family dinner that evening, the dark haired boy headed for a certain academy in Westerville. Perhaps he shouldn't have given in to his feelings of homesickness for his old school, but Blaine was seriously feeling the stress of public school. He was tired, he was frustrated, and he wanted to be the top dog again. He missed heading the Warblers. He missed his blazer. He missed his  _boys_.

It came as little surprise to the bow tie clad boy upon entering the old practice area, that the Warblers were just finishing up a meeting. He met Jeff's eyes first, then Nick looked up and grinned at him, and soon the entire group of boys was swarming him. Last of them was Sebastian. of course, who strode over with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Blainers, how nice of you to visit! Are you out spying for your lesser choir now? Well, I don't think those fools have anything on us, so I wouldn't mind showing you a bit of what we have in store for Sectionals…" he said, smirk curling ever wider and more calculating. "In fact, why not don the old blazer and join in? I always wondered how it would feel to have you sing back up to my lead."

Against his better judgement, Blaine let Nick and Jeff slide a spare blazer over his shoulders as the first few notes of a familiar song fell from the lips of some of the boys. "Motion City? Really, Sebastian? I never figured you had the balls to try them a cappella." Blaine's muttering petered off as he joined in the backing vocals and Sebastian's voice filled the room, the familiar synchronized steps coming second nature to the ex-Warbler.

 

_"I am wrecked. I am overblown._

_I'm also fed up with the common cold._

_But I just hate to say goodbye_

_To all the metaphors and lies_

_That have taken me years to come up with."_

 

Sebastian cocked a grin at Blaine, dancing and singing at him, motioning for him to be the answering voice in the next bit.

 

_"Say it's true. Say you like me._

_(I like you_ , Blaine answered with a roll of his eyes _)_

_Just for the night._

_For me it's been eternity…"_

 

The two sparred in their dance and Blaine couldn't help but smile back at the happy-go-lucky Sebastian. The boy lit up when he performed and it was infectious. God, did Blaine miss this. He loved the cohesion of the Warblers. The way they pushed themselves and somehow managed to sound like an instrumental accompaniment even though it was just their voices. It was amazing and he felt special being a part of it.

 

_"I am wrecked. I am overblown._

_I'm also fed up with the fucking common cold!_

_When I just want to feel alive for the first time in my life,_

_I just want to feel attractive today."_

 

Sebastian was panting as he ended the song, and Blaine kept grinning at him, reaching out to slap a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "Nicely done, Seb. You might want to leave out the 'fuck' for competition though," he said with a small laugh, then the rest of the boys broke out in cheers.

"So, what brought you here really, Blainers?" Sebastian asked once they were settled on one of the couches, the rest of the boys heading off for dinner and claiming they'd get together with Blaine soon for another Smash Brothers tourney at Wes's. For once, Sebastian didn't seem utterly smug and superior and annoying. He wasn't condescending. He actually seemed… like a friend. It was weird.

Blaine sighed and shook his head at the other teen. "Just stuff at McKinley getting to me I guess. They're all really nice and everything but… New Directions is just nothing like the Warblers. I mean, all this unity and the drive. It's just… not there." He slumped, elbows on his knees and chin in his hands. "I was supposed to have a duet with Kurt and now I think it got pulled because Rachel is too much of a song-hog. I just miss being the go-to soloist I guess. I dunno…"

The hand on Blaine's back was unexpected but also soothing, and he couldn't help but relax into the touch. Sebastian was being really supportive, and it was just what Blaine needed. Kurt couldn't be there for him right now, and he had needed more of the consoling today anyway in comparison, so maybe Blaine would just have to accept the comfort where he could find it.

"So come back," Sebastian said simply, as if it was that easy. Blaine stared at him and he continued. "Come back to Dalton. Transfer back. You still have your spot on the Warblers, though I do insist that I still get some solos. Stop dealing with all the stupid public school drama and come back where you belong, Blainers. With me." Was that really what Blaine wanted?

He thought to himself and Sebastian slowly got up from their shared couch. "Just think on it, Blaine. No need to make a decision right away. But… Sectionals are coming up soon, so the sooner you get the paperwork in the better, right? We'll be a shoe in for Nationals with both of us on the team. You know that, Blainers." With a wink, Sebastian stalked out of the room and left Blaine with way too much on his mind and not nearly enough time to sort it all out.

* * *

 

 **From Kurt:**  Omg Rachel just texted me asking what I thought about song selections for her and Finn to sing at Sectionals.

 **From Kurt:**  Seriously, Blaine, does she not realize that WE ARE SINGING OUR DUET AT SECTIONALS?!?!

 **From Kurt:**  Now she's lecturing me via text about the good of the group vs my 'need to shine'. What the actual fuck, Blaine?

 **From Kurt:**  Blaine? Are you even getting these? I'm about to kill the girl who is supposed to be my best friend. You could at least pay attention.

Blaine looked at his cell phone, sighed, then lay back down on his back on top of his comforter. It wasn't that he didn't care. It really wasn't that. It was just… well, he was thinking about Sebastian's offer to come back to Dalton and these updates about Rachel's insistence to have everything were just making him consider it that much more seriously.

The sound of his text alert made him roll his eyes and let out a hefty sigh before rolling over on his stomach and grabbing his phone, unlocking the screen and staring at the new message before tapping out a reply.

 **From Kurt:**  Killing Rachel is a justifiable homicide, though, right?

 **To Kurt:**  Don't kill Rachel.

 **To Kurt:**  She isn't worth the blood stains.

 **From Kurt:** LOL! That's a fair point. You are such a smart boyfriend.

Blaine grimaced at that. Yes. Smart. He was clearly that. It explained why he took that impromptu trip to Westerville and gave himself this ridiculous headache. Because  _smart_  people totally spent time with guys their boyfriends hated and considered leaving said boyfriend's side to spend more time around said nemesis. God, Blaine felt like an idiot.

 **To Kurt:**  What would you say if I told you I was considering a return to hair gel and blazers?

As soon as he hit the 'send' button, Blaine bit his lip and wished he could undo it. This was stupid! He wasn't really going to leave McKinley. Yes, he missed the Warblers like crazy, but he had Kurt! He only needed Kurt. And he had independence at McKinley and he wasn't sheltered anymore and he stood up to his fears daily and… his text alert pulled him from his thoughts and he winced before even looking at the screen.

 **From Kurt:**  …

 **From Kurt:**  Blaine? I… This isn't something… No. This is a very cruel joke, Blaine Anderson.

 **From Kurt:**  Just don't even bother coming over tomorrow like you were going to. I don't really feel up for a date right now.

The ex-Warbler felt his heart clench painfully at those words. The next day was Saturday and they'd planned to go to the mall together, then spend most of the afternoon alone at Kurt's house while Burt and Carole were both at work and Finn was off doing who knew what with Puck. He sucked in deep breaths as he shakily typed back to Kurt.

 **To Kurt:**  Okay. If that's what you want. I… I'm sorry, Kurt. I love you.

The countertenor didn't respond.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday was spent in a haze of depressing music and negative thoughts for Blaine Anderson. He didn't know what the hell to do, and he was sure he'd ruined everything with Kurt somehow, and if he didn't have his boyfriend then why in the world would he stay at McKinley anyway? He lay on his bed most of the day beating himself up, then finally got the courage to get in his car and drive to his boyfriend's house.

Boyfriend. He hoped Kurt was still his boyfriend. God, had he really messed up that badly? This was the first time Blaine had really questioned his decision to abandon the private school life so openly since he started dating Kurt. Maybe it was the final straw for the countertenor. Maybe he couldn't deal with the idea of Blaine spending time with Sebastian. He hadn't fully thought of that, had he?

Oh, God. It really would look horrible, wouldn't it? Sebastian kept trying to get Blaine to focus on him instead of Kurt, then Blaine actually went and spent some time with the boy and even considered leading the Warblers with him… Yeah, Blaine could definitely understand why Kurt would have reacted badly to his consideration.

The ex-Warbler pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway and took a deep breath, grabbing the red and yellow roses he'd stopped for on his way before striding up to the door and ringing the bell. It looked like only his boyfriend was home still, which would be good. He really didn't want to have this argument in front of anyone else. He was already embarrassed enough for how he'd acted.

"Kurt," he breathed when the taller boy opened the door, eyes bloodshot and puffy in an obvious sign that he'd been crying. "Oh, Kurt, I'm so,  _so_  sorry." Blaine's breath caught in his throat and he reached out, catching his boyfriend around his entire torso, arms and all, and holding him tight. "I just… Rachel and her need to take everything for herself and we had that duet and she just… and Schue doesn't even say anything and… the Warblers would just… I mean they'd put me in the spotlight again in a second and you know how much I love the spotlight when I'm performing and…"

Kurt shimmied out of his boyfriend's grasp and pushed a finger against Blaine's lips, reaching his other hand out to pluck the roses from Blaine's death grip so as to stop him from destroying the pretty bouquet. "Blaine,  _stop_." His voice was thick, but he was smiling softly, which made Blaine pleasantly optimistic.

The taller boy pulled Blaine into the house and closed the front door, setting the roses on the coffee table before perching on the couch and tugging Blaine down to sit beside him. "Honey, listen to me. I  _love_  you. I would love you even if you did decide to join stupid Sebastian back at Dalton. I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I just…" he blushed and tilted his head, holding the raven-haired boy's hand tightly. "I can't give you up that easily.  _New Directions_  can't give you up that easily. Just because Rachel doesn't realize that doesn't mean nobody else does. We're keeping our duet, and McKinley is keeping you." He cocked a smirk, which made Blaine grin right back.

"You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Hummel," Blaine said, leaning in to kiss his adorable, if still a bit stuffy boyfriend. "I love you too, Kurt. I wouldn't have really gone. You know that, right? I thought about it, yeah, but I wouldn't have. I can't leave your cute ass in Lima alone." He kissed Kurt again, which led to a rather heavy make out session on Kurt's couch.

Soon, shirts were untucked and moans filled the room and Blaine had to pull himself and his boyfriend off the couch so they might escape to somewhere more appropriate for what they were quickly approaching. "Mmm, Blaine, bed, now," Kurt groaned against the shorter boy's mouth, practically dragging Blaine up the stairs. The dozen roses lay abandoned on the coffee table, likely to be wilted by the time either of them remembered to put them in a vase, but neither could even think enough to care.

* * *

 

"Oh,  _fuck_ , yes!" Kurt screamed as he reached behind himself, grasping Blaine's knees and digging his nails into the flesh as he lifted himself only to fall back down on his boyfriend's rigid shaft. His own knees pointed straight at his ceiling and his head was thrown back in ecstasy. Blaine's eyes watered but he kept them open, watching his beautiful boyfriend ride him hard.

Kurt's head snapped up and blue eyes locked with hazel as he cried out in sheer pleasure. "Mmm, Kurt, baby," Blaine panted, grasping his boyfriend's ankles as if he was about to fly away. "God, you're so amazing! Oh, I love you… Love you so much… Mmm, never, ever gonna give you up, baby," he jerked his hips up, making Kurt howl when he jabbed his prostate time after time.

There was a thought in the back of Blaine's mind that they could have fights like this one as often as they wanted as long as they ended in sex like this. That thought was quickly followed by guilt because they didn't have to fight to have great sex, and Blaine much preferred  _not_ fighting with his very limber, very sexy boyfriend. His boyfriend who was clenching so hard around his cock that Blaine felt like it was a miracle he hadn't blown it yet. Good  _lord_  Kurt was an amazing bottom.

"So… so close… oh God,  _Kurt_ ," he moaned just as he felt Kurt's walls clamp down on him while a splash of warmth coated his stomach and chest. That sent Blaine over the edge and he was coming hard into the condom that only just barely separated him from Kurt's glorious ass. Mutual roars of pleasure tore through the room before Kurt leaned forward enough to collapse on Blaine's chest, apparently managing to ignore the sticky layer on his skin in favor of a comfortable place to fall, utterly boneless.

The countertenor was panting while Blaine tried to catch his own breath, cock twitching as Kurt's body kept squeezing him despite the post-orgasm sensitivity. "Next time, can we just skip the fighting and go straight to sex?" Kurt asked with a smirk, then leaned in and claimed Blaine's mouth in a brutal kiss. They both looked completely  _wrecked_ , and Burt and Carole would both be home eventually. One of these days they'd get Blaine killed by that mythical shotgun Burt was rumored to own… But it would be  _so_  worth it.

"You realize you're laying in a pool of your own come, right?" Blaine asked with a teasing quirk of a triangular brow, which made Kurt groan predictably. "Come on, let's get cleaned up before your dad or Finn shows up and decides to kill me for stealing away your virtue or whatever."

As usual, the comment only made Kurt laugh, though he did get up with a slight wince when he pulled his body away from Blaine's. Between the loss of his cock and the drag of the drying come, it was a little painful. "Okay, that's still so gross. Bodily fluids are gross, Blaine. Gross." He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he followed Kurt to the bathroom where the boy was already getting a hot shower started for them.

Blaine stepped into the shower while Kurt set out towels for the both of them. "I love you, but if your dad comes home and finds me in the shower with you and murders me I will be very angry with you. I might have to haunt you, actually. You know, since I'll be dead. Cause Burt will have murdered me and all." He was only shut up by Kurt's lips when the brunette joined him in the hot spray.

* * *

 

The door did happen to open just as they shut off the water, but it was only Carole getting home from work, and she just smiled at them before mentioning that at least one of them should probably dry their hair so Burt wouldn't jump to conclusions. Blaine really liked Finn's mom.

By the time Finn and Burt both showed up, Kurt and Carole were putting the finishing touches on eggplant parmesan while Blaine sulked in the living room with a random football game on the TV. "Get kicked out of the kitchen again?" Burt asked with a knowing look while Finn rushed into the battle zone only to get thrown out with sodas for his step-dad and Blaine as well.

"They're in a mood. What the hell did you do, mess with Kurt's spices or something?" At Blaine's silence, Finn's eyes went wide. "You didn't really mess with his spices, did you? Jeez, Anderson, I knew you were blinded by love or whatever, but I didn't think you were suicidal!" The other teen scoffed at Blaine before snatching the remote and changing the channel to a game he was actually interested in while Burt rolled his eyes and laughed at his son's boyfriend.

How was Blaine to know that a simple suggestion involving rosemary and a bit of basil would cause such a fuss? He didn't know that Kurt and Carole had 'perfected' their own herbal mix that went into Kurt's homemade tomato sauce. He hadn't known that it was fucking  _sacred_ or something. He pouted, which only made Burt laugh all the more. This was not fun. He was supposed to still be glowing from their fantastic sex and the fact that they weren't fighting anymore. Instead, Blaine felt like a toddler in time out or something.

He huffed when Kurt sauntered out of the kitchen and called all the boys to dinner. Burt patted him on the shoulder and guided him to the table. His frown was finally erased as a combination of the wonderful flavors of the meal and Kurt's hand snaking ever further up his thigh weighed in on his mood.

While Finn was telling Burt and Carole about some trip he and Puck were planning (which both parents seemed mildly concerned about) Blaine leaned over and whispered huskily in his boyfriend's ear. "Your wandering fingers are going to get us into trouble, babe, and I still don't want to be murdered by your dad…" Kurt snorted, which made the other occupants of the table look at the two boys, and Blaine blushed deeply. The dinner was… awkward, but it was over soon, and Blaine excused himself to help Finn with the dishes.

"So, you aren't actually gonna let Mr. Schue give you and Kurt's duet away, are you?" Finn asked as he started washing and passing clean dishes to Blaine to dry and put away. "I mean, I know Rachel's good and all, but she doesn't need  _every_  song. And, dude, you can't let her steal Kurt's spotlight again. She's been doing that since like… sophomore year."

Blaine looked at the quarterback for a minute, then grinned. "Don't worry. I'm not giving up that easy. And you know Kurt won't. I mean, he's much cattier than me. He's even cattier than Rachel, for that matter. No, we're gonna get our duet," he answered simply. Inside, Blaine was exploding with happiness. Finn actually wanted him to have the duet. He wanted Blaine and Kurt on the stage rather than only Rachel. It was no secret the football star was still in love with the diva. It really meant  a lot that Finn cared enough about Kurt, and even Blaine, to put them before her in this. "Thanks, man," he added with a slap to Finn's shoulder as they finished the dishes and took their leave of the kitchen.

That evening, Blaine spent the night and Finn managed to get Puck to come over too, leading to all four guys sprawled in the living room with blankets and pillows all  over the floor and Finn's Xbox going most of the night. Kurt managed to shoot each of the other boys in the head while they played Call of Duty, which made Puck curse at him loud enough to get told off by Burt. "It's a natural talent. I'm just good at shooting you losers," Kurt had claimed with a shrug, which led to him getting tackled by all three of the other boys.

In the end, Finn and Blaine held him down while Puck gave him a noogie, which led to Kurt sulking on the couch with ruffled hair while Blaine snorted at him each time their eyes met. Kurt slept on the couch while the others slept on the floor, and then next morning he refused to make them breakfast until Puck tried to fix his hair in apology.

"Noah Puckerman, if you touch my hair again I swear to whatever deity you worship… I will  _end you_ ," he hissed, making the mohawked jock whimper. Blaine and Finn leaned on each other laughing. "I accept your apology and I'll make you toddlers some pancakes. Now keep your hands to yourself and  _behave_!"

At the command, Puck, Finn, and Blaine all retreated to the living room where the shortest boy convinced the others to actually clean up the pillows and blankets before they got into another game. The pancakes were delicious, and Kurt even sat in Blaine's lap on the couch when Puck and Finn got out Rock Band and the boyfriends shared the mic.

* * *

 

 **From Wes:**  We haven't talked in a while…

 **From Wes:** It isn't because I gave your boyfriend's ass a hickey, is it?

Blaine almost snorted his milk out his nose during lunch at school on Monday. Kurt looked curiously at him and he showed the countertenor his phone, which made the taller boy giggle. "Oh God, Blaine, you have to ease his mind! Poor Wes. He's probably freaking out."

 **To Wes:**  It has nothing to do with your scandalous relationship with Kurt's glorious globes.

When Kurt snatched his phone, his cheeks darkened and he quickly typed out another text.

 **To Wes:** OMG my boyfriend is a jerk. This is Kurt. He hasn't talked to you because Rachel has us practicing 24/7 to try and beat the birdies. Apparently she's terrified of the competition. You should feel proud of your alma mater.

Kurt then gave Blaine a dubious look and added another message.

 **To Wes:**  I think you left a permanent mark though. Were you staking a claim, Wesley? There something you need to tell me and Blaine about? ;)

 **From Wes:**  SHUT UP, KURT!

"Hahaha! I don't think I've ever seen him so flustered. He never text yells," Blaine commented, taking a bite of what he was pretty sure was supposed to be chicken? Right? Maybe? Whatever, it was food and he was hungry. Kurt just chuckled to himself and kept munching on his salad.

 **To Wes:**  We'll definitely hang out after Sectionals though, man. It's Blaine again if you couldn't tell. And you can't claim Kurt. I already did that. ;)

He was pretty sure the winky faces were going to make his friend explode, but it was just too fun to let up. Wes texted back a string of swear words, then agreed that they'd have an epic sleep over or something soon, which Kurt could attend if he agreed to keep his ass to himself. That only made Blaine actually manage to snort milk out of his nose, which made him yelp in discomfort and curse his best friend.

"I'm kind of surprised that's the first the party has come up," Kurt mused as they emptied their trays and wandered lazily to their lockers. They still had plenty of time before afternoon classes started. "I mean, there was some pretty crazy stuff going down at that soiree…" They shared a knowing look, then shook their heads.

Blaine opened his locker and started switching out his books. "Yeah, but I don't like to think about the hungry look in Sebastian's eyes when you spanked him, thanks. Besides, everybody was pretty drunk, right? I'm sure they all forgot half of what happened," he waved it all off, closing his locker and turning to Kurt's. The countertenor was finished with his books and now was fixing his hair in a little mirror inside the door. "You look fine, babe. Promise."

Smiling at his boyfriend, Blaine leaned in so they could share a quick kiss, parting with joy in their eyes. "I love you," Kurt murmured, which Blaine answered with an echo. The two headed for their classes with hands clutched together, not worrying for the moment. It had been a good day so far. Only a few locker shoves to speak of. Of course, Blaine knew it wouldn't stay so good. He was going to confront Mr. Schuester in glee, which would inevitably lead to a confrontation with Rachel as well. This was going to be  _fun_.

* * *

_"…and I owe it all to you…"_

Blaine held Kurt in his arms on the stage while the last notes of their duet rang out, then they stood and smiled at the cheering crowd. That had been the perfect number to open up with, and everyone was pumped up now. The two bounded back to the group and started shimmying along as they slid smoothly into the group number, which heavily featured Puck and Finn.

They all got into the upbeat rhythm of the Sugar Ray song, singing and dancing and just enjoying themselves. Their set list was just plain fun, and it showed. They were excited, happy, and no one could fake this amount of joy. While they were up on that stage, the New Directions didn't care who won. They were just having a damn good time.

From  _Answer the Phone_ , they transitioned into Rachel's solo of Lily Allen's  _Smile_  which was included as a little homage to all the people who had ever beaten them in the past, or beaten them down. The jocks, Coach Sylvester, the competition… Every time the New Directions won, they were able to smile as they saw that defeat in their competition's eyes.

Rachel finished her solo with a girlish flourish and they all smiled and took a collective bow, the theatre filling with cheers. Next they'd all watch the Warblers take the stage, and Blaine had never been more nervous.

It seemed like no time at all before the McKinley students were off the stage and out in the audience, sliding into their row of seats as the Dalton boys took the stage. Kurt tensed up beside him and Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's hand, whispering that they had this. Their duet had been amazing. There was no way their friends could compete with that.

Then movement flashed on the stage and the backing vocals called out a tune as Sebastian spun around and smirked at the audience, opened his mouth, and started to sing.

 

_"Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

_Darlin' you give love a bad name."_

 

Blaine gasped and Kurt stiffened all the more. Holy. Crap. Sebastian was actually rocking Bon Jovi. They might be screwed.

 

_"An angel's smile is what you sell_

_You promise me heaven then put me through hell_

_Chains of love got a hold on me_

_When passion's a prison you can't break free…"_

 

It was really good. A solid performance with sharp moves and stomping and… Blaine was impressed. Then they swiftly moved into their second song and he gaped. They were working their way from old to new, hard to alternative, and they were doing it quite well.

 _Sympathy For The Devil_  was just too appropriate for Sebastian, in Blaine's opinion, and he had to shake his head as the preppy boy sang. It was impressive to hear the song a cappella, too. Stupid Sebastian. Why did he have to be so talented anyway?

"I cannot believe Sebastian Smythe just pulled off Bon Jovi  _and_  the Rolling Stones," Kurt muttered in Blaine's ear as the one song Blaine had already heard rang through the theatre. "And a current song too? Well, I use the term loosely, but still. Dammit, he's good," Kurt hissed and Blaine looked past him only to see Rachel literally biting her nails down to stubs.

This competition had better end soon…

For a minute, Blaine thought Sebastian had been idiot enough to leave the swear in his final number, but the Warbler subbed in 'stupid' with a wink which seemed meant for Blaine. It only made him grumble under his breath, begrudgingly standing and clapping for the boy. He reasoned with himself that he was really clapping for his friends in the group. Nick and Jeff deserved a Sectionals win even if Sebastian deserved… well… nothing.

They all got up and made their way to the stage once judging had finished, waiting with such an eagerness that it was practically sparking around them. Sebastian stood smug until Kurt glared at him and he balked. That was interesting… Before Blaine could really think on it, though, the results were in and the winner was being announced.

"…and in first place, from Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!" Rachel screamed, Kurt slapped the back of her head before holding his left ear, and Blaine tackled his off-balance boyfriend, sending them both to the floor. They'd won! They'd beat Sebastian! The New Directions were going to Regionals!


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey! Hobbit!" Blaine started when he got out of his car. It was nearing Thanksgiving break and the first significant snow had reached Lima, so he had been watching his step in an attempt not to fall in the slush. He really hadn't expected Santana to come stalking up to him in all her Cheerio glory.

The short boy looked at her as he adjusted his earmuffs, a triangular brow cocked in confusion at her angry tone. "Yes? What's going on, Santana?" he asked innocently, now adjusting his bag on his shoulder while snow started to gather in his curls.

The glare Santana shot him shocked Blaine into sputtering at her. "Oh, don't play dumb with me, prep boy. You know what you said. Everybody knows  _I_  am the only chica who's allowed to mess with my gays, and Lady Hummel is  _my gay_ , Blanderson!"

Wait… did she just accuse Blaine of messing with Kurt? He hadn't  _messed_  with Kurt. Unless she was talking about their intimate lives, in which case he was pretty sure he was the only one who got to mess with his boyfriend. Blaine was very, very confused. He tilted his head at Santana before opening his mouth and uttering the only word he seemed able to form. " _What_?"

"You told that toothy meerkat Warbler that you didn't trust Kurt! Far be it for me to expect anyone to throw around declarations of  _love_ , Hobbit, but dammit…" she pierced him with an icy glare. "I thought Porcelain meant something to you." With that, she haughtily stormed off, turning on her heel hard enough to slap him in the face with her high pony.

Blaine was stunned stiff in the hallway. He'd done what with who now? What the hell was Santana talking about? Blaine hadn't even _talked_  to Sebastian since the Halloween party! He hadn't even texted the idiot. And why would she know something he'd supposedly told Sebastian about Kurt unless… Oh,  _dammit_. He wrenched out his cell phone even as he stood in the middle of the stupid parking lot, already sure to be late for his first class but not much caring.

The phone rang a few times before a snarky  _"Well hello, beautiful,"_  picked it up. Blaine groaned and fought the need to chuck the phone at the nearest hard surface. He had words for this annoying creature, and it would do no good for him to destroy his only means of getting them across without actually seeking Sebastian out in person.

"What the hell did you say to my boyfriend, Smythe?" he growled into the phone, bristling when he heard the Warbler chuckle through the line. "God dammit, Sebastian, what did you tell him?! When did you even  _talk_  to him? You fucking tell me right now or I swear to God I'll-"

 _"Blainers, Blainers, calm down now. Don't pop your pretty little bow tie,"_  the smug voice of Sebastian demanded even as Blaine started tugging at the New York bow tie he'd gotten from Burt and Carole last year.

He immediately let his hands dropped and pretty much snarled into the phone. "Start talking, Sebastian…"

 _"Kurt and I happened to run into each other getting coffee the other day. He says you need to find a new favorite coffee place, by the way. Seems the Bean is no longer fun since I tend to be there. I don't know if you get to join him in finding a new locale now that he knows how much you doubted him though, Blainers."_  Blaine could picture the smirk on Sebastian's face, and it just made him tighten his fists at his sides. God, he wanted to punch something. Preferably the damn fool of a prep-school boy on the other end of his phone.

Sebastian cleared his throat and sighed dramatically.  _"You know, Blaine, you're making me miss a class right now. I wasn't really going anyway, but still. The idea is there. It isn't very nice of you."_

Blaine definitely snarled then, spit slipping off his teeth and through the air in front of him. "Sebastian.  _What did you say to him_?" he demanded again, already deciding that if he didn't get an answer soon he'd drive to Dalton and show the new lead Warbler why nobody talked about fight club.

 _"Keep your panties on, Killer,"_  Sebastian practically cooed, then started in on his story again.  _"So, your little boyfriend joined me for a coffee and we got to talking. He let slip how you'd briefly considered flying back to your roost- I know you love all the bird metaphors at this school- and I just… enforced those feelings a bit. He seemed really uncomfortable and unsure of your commitment, Blainers. I think he only deserved to hear that his boyfriend wasn't exactly confident in him either. I mean, why else would you have hidden your sexuality almost all of last year?"_  Sebastian's words bit into Blaine's heart and he had to close his eyes hard to keep from getting emotional.

This was horrible. "Why would you do that Sebastian? What did I ever do to you?" Blaine asked, helplessly. His voice cracked as he questioned the other boy. That would hurt Kurt so much to think about, but it hurt him even more because… well, because…

Sebastian sounded like he was smiling.  _"Upset, Blaine? Tell me, are you more upset that I told your boyfriend you thought he was worthless, or that he believed me? I mean, obviously he doubted you. Still doubts you. What kind of boyfriend is that, Blainers? He knows how you and I get along by now, and he'd still believe a word_ I _said about your personal shit?"_

Blaine was silent but for the sudden choking sob that pulled from his chest. He wanted to die.  _"That's what I thought. Well, Blaine, I really do need to get to my lessons. But… you know. There's always a spot here for you at Dalton. We all know how disgustingly dapper you are. None of the Warblers would ever doubt the great Blaine Anderson."_  Blaine choked on his attempted goodbye.  _"Bye, Killer. Try to have a good day."_  Then Sebastian hung up and Blaine fell to his knees in the parking lot.

* * *

 

He skipped first period. The first part of it was spent wheezing in the parking lot on his knees, trying to convince himself he was capable of getting up and going on with the day. After he'd forced himself to his feet and cleaned the snot and tears from his face, Blaine went straight to the locker room to change, then he hit the bag.

It was easy to lose track of how much time he'd spent punching, how many hits he'd made. It was simple for Blaine to ignore the burn in his fists and arms, the way his legs were starting to twitch from him bouncing from side to side so much. His teeth were grinding and it wouldn't be good for his perfect smile, but he didn't care. He just needed to hit things. He needed to get rid of this aggression. He needed to forget how hurt he felt inside and how very scared he was.

It was only a week and a half until Thanksgiving and he was supposed to spend it with Kurt and now… Now he was pretty sure he was going to spend the holiday alone like he used to, and it  _hurt_. He was supposed to spend lunch with Kurt. Go to a movie tomorrow with Kurt. He was supposed to go to family dinner on Friday like he did so often. They were supposed to be together, but now… Now Blaine was pretty sure they weren't and he wasn't ready for any of this. He wasn't prepared to break up with his boyfriend, dammit!

Blaine couldn't handle life without Kurt again. It had been hard enough before. Now that he had a taste of this… It would be impossible. He hadn't even realized he was crying until his vision was so blurred by tears that he missed the bag and got hit back for the first time. The dark haired boy staggered backwards until he hit the wall, then slid to the floor in anguish. Nobody ever explained how much love could fucking  _hurt_. And no matter what Santana would say, it was definitely love that he felt for Kurt. Love that he still felt for the boy despite the lack of trust. It was love that was tearing him apart.

Finally pulling himself together, Blaine put away his gloves and tape and took a quick shower before changing back into his school clothes and barely making it to his second class on time. It felt like he'd spent a much longer time punching out his frustrations, but he found himself struggling through most of the day of lessons after all. He couldn't focus and every time he happened to glance at Kurt, even when they weren't in class together but just happened by each other in the hall or whatever, he saw a look of… betrayal.

It wasn't fair. Blaine hadn't fucking betrayed him! How did Kurt get away with looking at him like that?

Lunch brought the chance to question Kurt, at least momentarily since they'd both brought food from home that day while their friends were all in line buying their food. "You're really going to give me the silent treatment, Kurt? Really?"

The countertenor glowered at Blaine, narrowing his crystal blue eyes and simply exuding anger. "What else do you expect? Sebastian told me what you said, Blaine. I know how much you just 'put up' with me. Now I understand why you were thinking about going back to Dalton," Kurt's voice shook, and it made Blaine both sad and angry. "I just don't really understand why you  _didn't_  go back." The words bit at his heart and Blaine really wanted to go back to the bag.

"What the hell, Kurt? What would possess you to even  _talk_  to Sebastian? Why would you take him seriously? I mean… do  _you_  doubt  _me_ that much? I thought we had something, Kurt. I thought we shared some fucking  _trust_." Kurt was still gaping at him when the rest of the glee kids got to the table with their food, noting that the boyfriends weren't sitting together but not commenting on it. Everyone had to know what happened by now anyway. Blaine figured they'd all take Kurt's side too, since he was there first. Even if he had no proof but the words of a slimy rodent boy with a relentless crush on Blaine and jealousy over Kurt.

* * *

 

This was insane! It was already Friday. It was their last glee meeting before Thanksgiving break, for God's sake. And they weren't talking. Blaine had started eating out on the quad and away from everybody at lunch, until Tina finally forced him back inside because it was _snowing_  and his lips were blue and  _Blaine if you get sick I will vapo-rape you_  whatever that meant.

So, he'd been eating lunch with Tina, Mike, and Artie, who had all taken pity on his lonely state. He and Kurt ignored each other in class, didn't speak at their lockers, and just… avoided each other. Even in glee they sat on opposite sides of the group and did their best to ignore one another. It was killing him, but dammit, he wasn't in the wrong!

Blaine was  _hurt_  and he needed Kurt to acknowledge that. He wasn't going to just blindly forgive this issue. It just wasn't okay. Because Blaine  _trusted_  Kurt, and if the countertenor didn't trust him… well, that was a huge problem. But, damn, did the ex-Warbler want to just forgive his boyfriend so they could be together again. He missed Kurt terribly, and now it seemed like they'd never make up, and he couldn't handle that… He groaned as Rachel hit yet another high note. He much preferred Kurt's high notes to hers.

Towards the end of the meeting, there was some discussion of Thanksgiving and Black Friday, but it was half-hearted. Kurt didn't even sound excited for the shopping or the cooking, and Blaine felt his heart breaking evermore. This was torture. He was never so relieved to get out of the choir room.

That evening, when he was supposed to be at Kurt's for family dinner if they were actually speaking, Blaine went home to an empty house and just fell into bed with all his clothes still on. His shoes and bow tie were uncomfortable enough to wake him up after an hour's nap, so he took a long, hot bath, then donned oversized sweats that Kurt would probably hate and sank back into his covers. Blaine slept all night, fitfully tossing and turning to nightmares of a smirking meerkat stabbing him in the heart over and over and over.


	11. Chapter 11

After a weekend of sulking and multiple long phone chats with Cooper, Blaine pulled himself out of bed Monday morning and actually got cleaned up and properly prepared for a day outside of his bedroom. He tugged on some snug black jeans and a white undershirt, red sweater overtop and a black and red plaid scarf about his neck. His red boat shoes were inappropriate for the weather but he didn't much care, and he rebelliously cuffed his pants to expose his ankles. At least the scarf was appropriate for the snow that was pouring down on all of Lima.

Coop's advice had been to go about life as normal as he could. He said things would all fall into place somehow, and even if Blaine doubted him, he didn't see any other good options. He was supposed to meet up with Wes on Tuesday for lunch since the Asian boy was rather busy and didn't have time for a proper hang out but still wanted to see him. He figured he should start getting back to normal ahead of time.

What was more normal on a Monday without school than a trip to the Lima Bean, right? Blaine smiled to himself as he parked outside of the coffee shop. It was just about ten o'clock. The perfect time for some coffee and biscotti to tide one over until lunch. He and Kurt had done this dance more than a couple times over the summer. It was so much better when it was cold outside.

The sight that met Blaine's eyes upon entering the Bean made him gasp softly, and he had half a mind to turn right back around and leave, but he reasoned that he had to get used to awkward run-ins with Kurt eventually, so he stayed in line and ordered his medium drip even as he watched the countertenor make his own lonely way to their usual table in the corner.

It was so hard not to join him at that same table, but Blaine forced himself to sit a couple tables away. He took out a book that he'd tucked into his coat and searched for the page he'd left off on while noticing Kurt on his phone out of the corner of his eye. God, it hurt to be watching and not be able to approach. He felt so.. wrong. All he wanted to do was fall to his knees at the brunette's feet and tell him how much he loved him, but he just… couldn't. Kurt had hurt him too much. Blaine needed his boyfriend to acknowledge that pain and say he was sorry for causing it.

Movement in his peripheral vision made Blaine turn his head toward Kurt's table, only to see a lurking Sebastian Smythe with an all too cocky and all too knowing smirk on his annoying face. Blaine swallowed thickly, trying to keep his cool as he sat there and listened for the inevitable words that would fall from the Dalton boy's lips.

They came seconds later, and Blaine was out of his chair before he even consciously thought about his actions. "Morning, Princess," Sebastian mocked while Kurt visibly gritted his teeth. "Your precious puppy is sitting at the wrong table. Have you told him? Oh, or is that a sore subject maybe? Is that my fault?  _So sorry_  to cause waves in your  _perfect_  relationship."

He stormed up to the taller boy without a second to spare for rational thought, and only Kurt's hand on his arm stopped Blaine from simply punching Sebastian in the mouth. "He's hardly worth getting banned from the Bean, Blaine," Kurt said simply in his usual tone before inhaling a bit shakily as if just realizing his boyfriend had come to his defense and he'd stopped said boyfriend from doing something foolishly impulsive. Like nothing was wrong. Like it was only natural that they keep each other safe and in check.

Blue eyes met hazel and Sebastian groaned loudly while the other two boys got lost in their shared look. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry-" Kurt's voice shook.

" _Fuck_ , Kurt, I can't be mad anymore. I'm not mad. I don't know if I even was mad. It just  _hurt_ -" they spoke at the same time and they both were breaking and practically falling apart right there in the middle of the Lima Bean and then they were wrapping their arms about each other. Until Sebastian's gag brought them out of their happy reunion.

Kurt was first to turn to the Warbler, eyes narrowed and icy. " _You_ ," he started, tone dangerous enough to make Blaine whimper. "Are such a fucking douchebag I cannot even form the proper words to describe you." His voice was just barely soft enough to escape the notice of the baristas on duty and the closest patrons so they didn't get kicked out for their language. Kurt was good at keeping his rage to those it was meant for.

For his part, Sebastian simply rolled his eyes and slumped into one of the chairs at Kurt's table, arms crossed, then looked at Blaine expectantly. "Your turn now, Killer. Gonna threaten me or something? Come on. Get it all out so we can move right along to actually enjoying our coffee without death threats souring them."

Blaine stared at him for a moment before tilting his head and turning to his boyfriend. "Um… is he on drugs?" he asked, which made Kurt shrug. "Sebastian, why in the whole universe would we ever sit here and have coffee with you after what you did? We didn't even talk for a fucking week! That was  _hell_  you jerk!" Blaine's brows were furrowed in his anger, and Kurt was half-heartedly hiding the grin he got when the bushy brows were overly expressive. It made Blaine smile despite his angry confusion.

"Oh, come off it. I tested you guys with every damn thing I could possibly throw at you and you  _still_  stayed together. You owe me. I single-handedly proved how sickeningly perfect you two twinks are together." He looked smug again, which made Blaine grumble even as he fetched his things from his table and brought them over to the one that was Kurt's and now apparently belonged to all three of them. "There. That's better. Sit down, Princess. Drink your mocha before it gets disgusting and cold."

The countertenor raised a brow, sat, took a sip of his coffee, then kicked Sebastian under the table, making the Dalton boy yelp. "First of all, I'm not a  _princess_. Second, I already beat your ass once. Do not make me find that repulsive crop of yours for an encore. And third…" Kurt glanced at Blaine, then shrugged his shoulders at Sebastian with a sigh. "Thanks. You actually have a point, even if you definitely did not have honorable intentions the whole time, Meerkat. I know you wanted in Blaine's pants. But still, you  _did_  prove something to us, and you are actually a fun sparring partner as far as snark is concerned so… I guess we can keep you."

A laugh practically exploded from Blaine, especially when Sebastian's jaw dropped and he let out his indignant reply. "I am not a fucking _pet_ , Hummel! You aren't  _keeping_  me. Fucking psycho twinks…" Then Blaine giggled while Sebastian whined because Kurt kicked him again. And he was wearing his Docs, so the kicks definitely had to hurt. Sebastian would probably have bruises on his shins. For some reason, that just made Blaine grin all the more.

* * *

 

It was at some point during lunch on Tuesday when Blaine explained the whole situation to Wes that he realized how utterly ridiculous his life had become since he transferred to McKinley last year. He'd already climbed back into the closet, burst back out, and somehow gone from arch nemesis to some weird form of friends with Sebastian Smythe, who he always thought he'd love to hate. "Blaine, your life is a little strange," the Asian said as if the ex-Warbler didn't already know.

"You're not telling me anything new, Wes," he muttered. He shook his head and ate more of his lunch before going on with their conversation. "So now we're like… friends with Sebastian. And it's strange, but it's also very easy for some reason. It's so weird. Kurt even invited him to Thanksgiving, too, since his parents are going to France to visit his grandparents or something and he stayed behind. No idea why he did that…"

Blaine wondered if it was a similar reason to why he wasn't in Italy with his own parents, but shrugged it off. He'd been under the impression that the spoiled teen was actually on good terms with his parents, so it might just be a problem with timing. Or maybe he didn't want to leave the Warblers without a front man if they had any performances. He didn't know, but it didn't much matter. They were all having dinner at the Anderson home while Kurt's family finally accepted an invitation to Carole's sister's Thanksgiving meal.

Apparently the countertenor was fine with avoiding that bonding experience, since he was pretty sure a lot of Finn's cousins were either scared of 'the gay' or wanted to study him like some science project. He'd told his dad he was cooking for Blaine and Sebastian over dinner last night, and that was that. Everything just seemed a lot simpler than Blaine ever thought it would or could be, and that made him happy if a bit uneasy.

"Kurt already told Sebastian that he isn't permitted in the kitchen. I got special permission since I proved I can cook," Blaine laughed, explaining just how much his boyfriend got into holiday cooking. "I'm so recording the two of them bickering. I'll be a youtube legend." Wes joined him in laughing, the two bonding as they finished their meal and grudgingly had to call an end to their hang time.

With promises to text more and for Blaine to send the funny videos to Wes before the internet as a whole, they parted, and Blaine plugged his phone into his car speakers before he started the car up and pulled out of the lot, calling his boyfriend as maneuvered through traffic.

 _"How's our dear Wesley?"_  Kurt answered, making Blaine roll his eyes.

He snappily replied, "Oh, hi boyfriend. I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you today?" He heard Kurt chuckling and figured he wasn't getting any sympathy so he just sighed and talked while he drove toward Kurt's house. "Wes is good if overly stressed. That boy is going to go grey before he's even legal to drink I swear. We're still on for our Disney marathon, right?"

There was some shuffling, then a familiar and judgmental voice sounded where Kurt's should have been.  _"You have got to be kidding me. Did you really just say a Disney marathon? You two are so fucking innocent it makes me feel dirty for existing."_  Blaine corrected his car in his lane, since Sebastian's voice had made his hand slip a little on the wheel.

"Dear God, Sebastian, what the hell are you doing at Kurt's house? Are you stalking us now?" It was beginning to feel like they'd accidentally adopted a puppy or something. And now they couldn't get the damn thing to  _go away_.

The petulant tone reminded Blaine of a child, and he was pretty sure he could hear Kurt fighting for his phone in the background.  _"My house is very empty and very dull right now. You know, parents in Paris and all. I figured if you don't have to spend the day in an empty mansion, neither should I, so… I'm spending some quality time with the Princess-"_  Sebastian's voice cut off in a pained grunt and then Blaine could hear moaning in the background as Kurt's voice came back on the line.

 _"Told him not to call me Princess…"_  The tone was that frightening one that promised punishment and scared the shit out of Blaine. He was very glad his boyfriend was not directing it at him.  _"He just showed up and now he won't leave. Dad's at the garage finishing things up so they can leave tomorrow morning. Carole went to grocery store so she can make some last minute pies to take with them, which of course means I'm making pies tonight, and Finn is… I don't even know. He might be in his room hiding from this fool."_

There was definitely an indignant yell in the background, followed by what sounded like Kurt kicking someone and a grumbling groan about 'abuse'.  _"Please tell me you're bringing rope and a gag with you so we can put him aside and forget about him?"_  And that was definitely a muffled 'kinky' before another kick and yelp.

Blaine needed to hurry up and get to Kurt's house before he murdered their apparent guest. "I'm almost there, babe. Please don't become a murderer. I'd rather keep you out of prison if you don't mind." This was going to be an interesting friendship, that was for sure. Blaine wasn't sure if he was prepared for anything his life threw at him anymore, but at least it was never dull, right?

* * *

 

"Sebastian, you are not  _justifying_  the death of Bambi's mother!" Kurt practically screeched. They'd somehow started debating the impact and importance of Disney deaths since they'd finished the Lion King and discussed the depravity of children watching a bunch of hyenas prepare to tear a lion apart alive. It wasn't like it was hard to figure out what was going to happen to Scar at the end of that altercation after all.

So far Blaine had brought up how Dumbo's mom was most likely euthanized, since you didn't really get to see her after the whole 'Baby Mine' sob fest, which led to the idea of humans killing animal parents, which led to Bambi. And then Sebastian started justifying hunters and Kurt looked like he wanted to smack the boy and cry simultaneously.

The Warbler just shrugged and looked back at Kurt somewhat seriously. "Overpopulation of deer is a serious problem in this area, Princess. Hunting happens. It's regulated. You have to get tags and shit. I mean… It's necessary. Bambi's mom could have just as easily been hit by a car and killed a human along with her. Orphaned a kid and a deer child." Blaine had to admit the logic was there, but Kurt was just shaking his head at Sebastian like he was some kind of monster.

"I bet you could justify every horrible death in Disney movies, couldn't you? Just because you could be a Disney villain…" Kurt muttered, which made Sebastian shake his head and laugh.

Blaine was about to pipe in his two cents when the Dalton boy popped off with a witty comment that made him double over in laughter. "Hey, I'm not a  _villain_. I'm clearly a witty sidekick. You call me one all the time. I'm Timon. Get it? Meerkat?" He grinned at Kurt until the countertenor threw a pillow at him.

"Can we watch Mulan next? Or the Little Mermaid? Pleeeeease?" Blaine did his best puppy pout, which made Sebastian groan while Kurt simply sighed and sauntered to the DVD player, putting in the first choice and sitting back on the couch between his boyfriend and the dramatic moron who was Sebastian.

It seemed that Disney marathons were some sort of torture for the Warbler, yet he didn't leave and barely made fun when the other two boys sang along to every song. It was… odd, but good. They had some strange friendship thing going on and Blaine wasn't going to question it. That brought up way too much confusion. Like opening Pandora's box. He figured it was easy to enjoy some ignorant bliss.

While they made dinner in the kitchen, Sebastian kept yelling "DISHONOR ON YOUR COW!" every time Kurt kicked him out of the cooking area. It was actually kind of hilarious, especially when Sebastian dared to climb up on his chair and proclaim himself 'king of the rock' until Kurt screeched at him to  _'get down and act like a civilized human being!'_  and then Sebastian started throwing croutons at Kurt until he gave him some vegetables to cut.

It was actually a really fun evening, and after Sebastian had left and Kurt forced Blaine to spend the night, they both confessed that they enjoyed the moron's company. But he was still a moron. Always would be. That they agreed on, and they quietly planned for Blaine to help Kurt out at the garage the next day since his dad and Finn were both going to be out of town and they'd probably have a lot of travelers stopping by for oil changes and tire rotations before long road trips for the holiday.


	12. Chapter 12

When Blaine accepted Sebastian's friend request on Facebook, there was a bit of a ruckus. First, the other Warblers all 'liked' it, Jeff babbling in the comments about Warbler brotherhood or some such that prompted a snarky comment from Santana. Next, Kurt and Sebastian had added each other, which caused more comments on Blaine's friend update for some reason and he had to pitch a fit at all of them for taking over his wall.

Then Cooper called.

"Coop, seriously, all of this literally just happened!" he yelled at the computer where his brother's face glared and he kept  _pointing_  like the nimrod that he was. In a way, Blaine was glad that Cooper had demanded a Skype call rather than a phone call, because that ensured that Kurt would also be there and could step in when Blaine inevitably got too frustrated with his brother and would have broken his iPhone.

As it was, it was Thursday morning and Kurt was trying to prep the turkey while the laptop sat on the kitchen island. Sebastian wasn't due over until sometime in the afternoon, and they both still wore pajamas and had large mugs of coffee to deal with the enigma that was Cooper Anderson.

 _"But Blainers, you said he was trying to break you and Kurt up! You said he practically managed it,"_  his pointing got out of hand and actually hit the webcam, making the obnoxious should-be-adult fuzzy for a minute while Blaine and Kurt sighed in sync.  _"I don't understand how you could cry to me about that major douche then be friends with him!"_

Kurt mouthed 'Cry?' at Blaine before stepping into Coop's view with a turkey baster in hand and a haughty look on his face. "Cooper, shouldn't you be doing  _something_? It's Thanksgiving. You should at least go out and be thankful for the Chinese restaurants that are open today." Ah, yes. Kurt snark was so refreshing when it wasn't directed at Blaine.

The countertenor rolled his eyes as he turned sharply on his heel, only to wince at the way his hips moved and shifted his lower back. It wasn't really a  _bad_  wince per say, but that was definitely a reminder that the two of them were very good at make up sex and last night had been… well, they'd had a lot of time together in Blaine's empty house after closing up the garage for the holiday and Kurt had been in a… needy mood.

Cooper's laughter rang out and Blaine shot his brother a look.  _"Well, I see you two are getting along just fine at least. Sit on heat, Kurt, not ice."_  He laughed more when Kurt threw the still-clean baster at the computer while his face turned crimson, Blaine barely managing to knock the projectile away from hitting his laptop.

"And how the hell would you know what works best for this kind of ache, Cooper?" the taller teen questioned with an evil look in his eyes. "Care to confess something?" This time Blaine snorted while Cooper turned red and shook his head frantically.

Between his brother and his boyfriend, Blaine was going to lose his mind one day. Throw in his newest 'friend' and that day would come _way_  too soon. "Okay, I am not going to think about anything to do with my brother's sex life, thanks. Not sure why he's so intent on thinking about mine, but whatever. I don't want to know, Coop. I just don't." He stopped the older male from answering the unspoken question. "There's nothing wrong between me and Kurt and Sebastian actually showed us how strong our relationship is. So, yeah. We're friends. Or something. I dunno. It's weird. My life is weird, Cooper. I figure it's somehow your fault, so I blame you."

Kurt had just finished stuffing the bird and Blaine helped him with the faucet so he didn't make a mess, taking the time to help him wash his dirty hands as well, giving him a little hand massage while Cooper grumbled about misplaced blame and blood being thicker than water. By the time Blaine made it back to the laptop, Cooper was full on sulking in self-pity. "Look, Coop, we need to work on dinner. Sebastian is going to be over whenever he feels the urge to show up and we aren't even dressed yet. Go… do something. I dunno. Be a productive pseudo-adult or something."

 _"Fine, Blaine. Just abandon your only brother. See if I care. God, you're such a little brat…"_  More muttering followed and Blaine just rolled his eyes as Kurt came up behind him and rested his chin on a shoulder.

Both boys looked at the older male and shook their heads but smiled all the same. "Bye Coop," they said together, then added their love as Cooper grumbled out something that sounded like 'love you too even if you are brats' and they ended the call, resuming Blaine's itunes and dancing around the kitchen as they holiday food prep continued.

* * *

 

It wasn't Blaine's fault that Sebastian just waltzed right into the Anderson home as if he owned the damn place. At least, that was his defense for why the Warbler had managed to stroll into the living room to catch them, Blaine kneeling on the floor before Kurt, who was kneeling on the couch with his pants at his knees. Just as Sebastian yelled, Kurt had come all over a shocked Blaine's face, since the shorter boy had been surprised and pulled away from his boyfriend's cock.

Kurt hadn't even been able to be properly embarrassed. Instead, he'd simply rolled over onto the couch, face, chest, and ears crimson with his blush, but laughing so hard he got the hiccups. Sebastian ended up getting dragged to the bathroom to help Blaine get the come out of his curls.

"Honestly, I didn't know you had it in you. I mean, you two seem like the most innocent little twinks in the world," the Dalton boy commented as they stood in the kitchen, Kurt rolling out pie dough while the other two washed and peeled potatoes.

The responses Sebastian got were an indignant huff from Kurt, who had finally stopped hiccuping, and a roll of hazel eyes. "You are an infuriating human being, Sebastian. Or is it that you aren't human and that's why you are so incapable of decent conversation? The meerkat DNA has eaten your ability to be a proper gentleman…" Blaine snorted at Kurt's words while Sebastian tossed a potato peel at the countertenor. "Do not play with the food you brute!"

Blaine giggled as Sebastian bitched about potato peelings being far from 'food' but then a yelp of pain distracted the bickering boys as blue and green eyes darted to the shallow cut on Blaine's finger. "Um, ow?" Looking away from the blood, the clumsy teen turned on the cold water and ran his finger under the spray.

"Oh, Blaine…" Kurt mumbled affectionately, dipping under the sink to fetch the first aid kit that seemed to live there specifically for when Blaine was cooking. He made wonderful food, but had a habit of hurting himself in some way. It was rather adorable, actually. "Is it small enough for a regular bandaid?" Kurt tugged Blaine's hand from the water so he could see how long the cut was before letting him resume rinsing it out while he prepped a bandaid with some cream.

Sebastian looked at them and snorted, then went back to his potatoes. "You two are an old married couple, I swear." This time, the way he said it didn't make Blaine angry or embarrassed. It almost sounded… nice. Like Sebastian was envious. He smiled while Kurt dried his finger and wrapped the bandage around it, then kissed it sweetly. Sebastian actually smiled back before the easy quiet settled back around them, broken only when they decided to sing along to Blaine's iTunes.

After a dramatic performance of  _Bohemian Rhapsody_  sung into various cooking utensils, the boys had all the food prepared, oven loaded, and timers set. They'd have everything ready for dinner around four, which gave them enough time to sit and watch some of the parade that Blaine had recorded on the DVR.

"Ooo, look! It's the giant turkey balloon thing!" Kurt yelled, pointing at the TV. "That thing used to absolutely terrify me as a child." He seemed almost proud of the fact, which only made the others laugh harder while they pointed out the obnoxious winter apparel the celebrities wore.

Sebastian complained about all the marching bands and lack of glee clubs, which made Kurt say something about how it didn't matter since the New Directions would beat out the Warblers for a spot in the parade anyway, and the two fell into a bickering squabble that was only broken by Blaine squealing about Santa arriving.

Then the timer went off and Kurt made Sebastian pull the turkey out of the oven so the sweet potatoes and pies could find their place in the already heated oven. "Did you mash the potatoes, Meerkat?" the countertenor asked, which made Sebastian looked up with a growl.

"No,  _Princess_ , someone wouldn't allow me in the kitchen if you'll remember…" Blaine kept looking between the two boys as if trying to figure out if they were actually fighting or weirdly getting along. It was so hard to tell. Kurt and Sebastian just liked to tease each other so much that it was confusing and Blaine was finding it easier to just sit there and let them work everything out whether they were ready to hug or kill each other, so be it.

Kurt's eyes narrowed as he pretty much chucked a potato-masher at the Dalton boy's head. "Well hurry up and mash, then! And don't put in too much butter. But make sure you use enough milk. And don't forget to add salt and pepper. But don't you  _dare_  over salt them, Sebastian, or so help me…"

The threats finally got Blaine to rise from his perch at the island-bar area, snaking up behind Kurt to rub his tense shoulders. "Honey, why don't we stop trying to kill Bas with the kitchen appliances and let him make the potatoes now? We can get the cranberry sauce from the fridge and start getting the food on the table." It was like he was consoling a five-year-old. Or a raging bull. One of those. Blaine wasn't sure which he was more afraid of, really. He led Kurt to the fridge, then helped carry food to the table, all the while shooting Sebastian glances that clearly read 'I hope to hell you don't fuck up those damn potatoes.'

* * *

There was muttering about elbows in abdomens and too much squirming, but they only vaguely made it past Blaine's food coma brain and into the are of conscious thought. The ex-Warbler had eaten entirely too much food. Specifically, he'd eaten way too much turkey, and that triptofan or whatever the hell it was that was in turkey that made people sleepy was clearly doing a number on him.

More than that, the boy had stuffed himself to the gills with all the amazing food his boyfriend had made (oh, and he and Sebastian had helped some, too) which led to him taking over the entire couch. Blaine sprawled on the couch like a starfish. A bloated starfish. The lovechild of a starfish and a whale, perhaps. He left only a normal-sized arm chair free in the comfortable family room, because the love seat that served as the rest of the seating in the room had broken about a week ago when the dapper boy had enthusiastically jumped on it while practicing for glee club. Oops?

So, rather than sitting on a broken love seat that had the potential of stabbing one of them in the ass, Kurt and Sebastian had both crammed into the single chair. Hence the complaining and wiggling and… Sebastian threw a shoe at Blaine's head, missing by at least a foot when Kurt slapped his throwing arm before he could complete the throw.

"Hey! I was trying to hit him in the head," Sebastian muttered, narrowing his eyes at the countertenor and aiming a sharp elbow at the slightly shorter boy's ribs. Kurt grunted, then reached out to tug mercilessly at Sebastian's hair.

The two got into an all out wrestling match then, rolling onto the floor and clawing, biting, and pulling hair until Kurt finally sat on top of Sebastian's back, backwards, and slapped his ass. "If I remember correctly, you have a certain affinity for me smacking this, Meerkat," he mocked, slapping the slack-clad ass again while Sebastian groaned and squirmed beneath him.

Breaking through his turkey-coma, Blaine rolled onto his side and blinked at his boyfriend and their newest, yet somehow closest?, friend. "What are you guys  _doing_?" he asked, blinking sleepily while Kurt tapped out a beat on Sebastian's ass and the Warbler rolled his eyes, glaring at all the world while Kurt remained oblivious. This was so strange. Blaine's entire  _life_  was so strange. He thought about turning over and going to sleep, but he wanted to make sure Bas and Kurt didn't murder each other first.

"Your boyfriend is addicted to my ass, Blaine. That's what we're doing. Discovering Kurt's weird kinks. Like  _touching things that do not belong to him_ , dammit!" Then Sebastian bucked up and Kurt giggled, which made Blaine giggle, and Sebastian rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "What deity did I piss off? Seriously, what have I done to deserve this?"

Kurt rolled his eyes then, and Blaine was still trying to catch up with whatever he'd missed while in turkey dreamland. "Oh,  _really_ , Sebastian. I'm just teasing you about Halloween. Don't get your panties all twisted," Kurt teased, getting up and off of the taller boy and poking Blaine's hip, making the shortest of them groan. "Move over, couch hog. The Meerkat doesn't want to play nice and I'm not sharing a chair with him anymore." And when Blaine refused to move, Kurt sat on his butt until he finally agreed to sit up and did.

Somehow, Blaine managed to convince the other two boys to watch the Harry Potter movies with him for the rest of the night, until Kurt fell asleep in his boyfriend's lap and Sebastian complained about that Malfoy brat never growing balls like he should have and Blaine just got bored and decided they should all go to bed anyway. The next day, Kurt was going to drag Blaine and Sebastian out shopping, and they needed their rest.

Blaine had a feeling Bas had no idea what he was in for.

* * *

 

Bas had no idea what he was in for. That much was painfully clear by the look of terror on his face and the way he kept staring at his phone to be sure of the time. "But, we only spent ten minutes in that store! How are we moving on already? I don't underst-"

He was cut off by Blaine shaking his head and grabbing Sebastian's hand to drag him along so they didn't lose Kurt in the sea of shoppers. It wasn't too hard to teach the taller boy their roles in the whole fiasco that was Black Friday shopping with Kurt. They were essentially pack mules, which made Sebastian grumble and stomp about for at least two stores, but was eventually accepted as he was saddled with bags and clothes and other items that the countertenor intended to buy or had already bought.

"This is miserable. I cannot believe you made me join the two of you for this," he moaned as they finally took a break for a late breakfast in the food court's less-than-stellar coffee shop. Kurt was busy fetching food for them all, on his dime, while Sebastian leaned back and propped his feet up on what would soon be the shopaholic's chair.

Blaine rolled his eyes and shoved the Warbler's shoes. "Bas, come on, don't be an ass," he admonished with a pointed look. "Kurt will throw a fit if you get dirt from your shoes on his pants, and you know I didn't make you do anything. You want to spend time with us or some such nonsense. It isn't my fault you underestimated Kurt's ability to shop a sale."

There was no witty retort to this. All Sebastian did was groan and lean over to remove a shoe and start rubbing a socked foot until Kurt came over to the table and gasped in horror. "Oh my God,  _Sebastian_ , we're about to eat! Put your smelly foot away and go wash your hands!" The taller boy shot Kurt an icy glare before shoving his shoe back on and sulking off to the bathroom to wash up before indulging in the pastries and coffees he wouldn't admit he was quite pleased to eat.

Fortunately for Sebastian, Kurt was an efficient shopper, so even though they went to every store that had a sale going, they were still done in time for a late lunch of leftovers at the Anderson home. Of course, as soon as they got in the door, Sebastian had kicked off his shoes and thrown himself dramatically on the couch with a whine about how his feet were going to fall off and it was all Kurt's fault and if someone didn't rub them he would just  _die_.

"I am not touching your feet, Meerkat, so you might as well just give it up," Kurt said in a sing-song voice as he waltzed through the room toward the kitchen to fix them all some food. "And we're watching the Project Runway marathon. You boys had your fun with Harry Potter last night so I get my fun with fashion today." Sebastian tried to argue about how the 'magic shit' had been all Blaine and he'd much rather watch the football that they'd had the DVR set to record, but nobody listened to him and he was soon rendered speechless anyway as Blaine took pity on him and perched on the couch, massaging the Dalton boy's sore feet.

The boys ate hot turkey sandwiches on the couch while Sebastian imitated Tim Gunn and Blaine giggled, still rubbing the boy's feet. Kurt played the roll of the designer every time Sebastian questioned the designs, unless they were hideous in which case Kurt agreed and snapped about how there was no way to make  _that_  work, Tim, no  _way_. It was fun, and when the day turned to night and the Dalton boy didn't seem intent on going home, they simply had a light dinner and finished the marathon before putting on the football, which Sebastian and Blaine were quiet during as Kurt curled up over both their laps, snoring quietly into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

Despite Rachel insisting they have the annual Christmas party at her house, plans were immediately made for a New Directions and Warblers joint celebration at Wes's mansion since the older boy would be in town from school and missed all his Dalton (and now McKinley) friends. It was all anyone could talk about from the moment they all got back to school after the week off for Thanksgiving. December was… not the most productive month for Glee.

"Sebastian has been texting me all week about establishing a rule involving him, me, and spankings, Blaine," Kurt announced as he met his boyfriend at their lockers the Thursday after Thanksgiving. He was rolling his eyes even as he switched out his books and went about his normal routine. "I think he's paranoid."

Blaine snorted and made to reply just as a duo of red and green slushies met the two boys' faces, leaving them sputtering. "Just getting you fags in the holiday spirit!" Azimio called while a whole group of jocks cackled their way further along the hall.

"Fuck," Kurt cursed, while Blaine just whined as he squinted, dye and sugar combining in his right eye and effectively blinding him. God, slushies hurt. And they were cold. And dammit, now his white sweater was all splotchy and didn't even come close to matching the blue bow tie and bright yellow pants he was wearing with it.

His curls were drooping too. Blaine was pretty sure he looked like a kicked puppy, which was only made clearer when Kurt focused on him and offered a sad little pout. "Oh, honey," the countertenor started, sounding much sweeter now that he wasn't violently swearing. "You look so sad. Do you want to just play sick and go back to your house? Carole's off today, but she won't say anything to Dad if I call her and let her know what happened…"

Oh, and that sounded like a great idea, actually, especially considering Blaine's parents were still… wherever the fuck they'd been for Thanksgiving. He'd really stopped keeping track. He nodded his head at his boyfriend and they made a hasty trip to the nearest girls' bathroom (where Tina happened to already be and assisted in ridding them of the worst of the slush) before slipping out of the building and to Blaine's car.

Kurt sent Finn a text that Tina had his keys and Finn had better be careful driving his baby or else, since they'd ridden to school together that morning and the quarterback would probably appreciate a ride home. It really went to show how close Finn and Kurt had gotten when the jock didn't even question his step-brother skipping, and instead promised to hunt down his and Blaine's homework for them if they wanted.

"You know, Finn has really grown up. I'm actually proud of him. It's so strange," Kurt commented after hanging up with Carole who promised not to say anything to Burt so as to keep his heart rate under control. As long as the boys weren't injured or seriously threatened, she understood. They were good kids. They deserved a day off every now and then. "I'm also really glad my dad got remarried. Does that mean I'm growing up too?"

For his credit, Blaine tried to not to laugh at his boyfriend. Of course, he failed, but that was not the point. "You're adorable. And brothers are good to have, even when they are incredibly annoying." Cooper still hadn't said if he was going to make it home for Christmas or not this year. Blaine knew it was hard, what with all the auditions he had to go to in order to keep getting a pay check, but… he missed the pest.

It didn't take long for the boys to reach the empty Anderson house, and when they got in they pretty much immediately started stripping. Something about sticky syrup and the lingering chill of ice made it very important to remove one's clothes. They were both shivering and naked, but Kurt insisted on treating the clothes before they could go shower and get warmed up. "Blaine, these stains will set if I don't work on them right away. Fashion should not suffer just because some neanderthals have no respect or human decency."

Finally, they were huddled together under a steaming spray of water, lips pressed in a bruising kiss and hands roaming over goose-bump tinged flesh. It didn't take long for them to finish the shower after Blaine wrapped his fist around both of them and brought them off together under the soothing stream of heat. Sated and warm, the boys finished cleaning off and dried each other, following the towels with their lips and exchanging promises of love and care. There was no better way to get over a slushie attack in Blaine's opinion.

Soon enough, they were cuddled up on the couch in the living room, Blaine's sweatpants falling short on Kurt's long legs. That didn't matter, though, as it was just the two of them for the whole day, snuggling and nodding off at times while they watched mindless marathons on Bravo until eating a light lunch which involved quite a bit of feet creeping up calves and fingers reaching across the table to touch each other.

Unsurprisingly, the two spent their afternoon in various throes of passion, working hard to figure out every different way to get each other off. It was a very well-spent afternoon, and by the time Kurt went home for dinner, he was pretty sure Blaine had at least a full load of laundry to do.

* * *

The rest of the month went by in a blur of Christmas carols, festive slushies, snow storms, a couple snow days, and one locker slam that left such a large bruise on Kurt's hip that Blaine ran down the hall after Azimio and jumped on him, having to get pulled off by Sue Sylvester before he could punch the brute's face in. Both Blaine and the jock had been assigned detention for that, but it was with it in Blaine's opinion. He only wished he'd gotten a good hit in.

Fortunately, Christmas break came sooner than Blaine expected since they'd been so busy, and that meant the party at Wes's was quick to come. The current Warblers would be there along with Wes and David, of course, and a few others who had graduated with those two but neither Kurt nor Blaine had been close with. They were both excited to see Jeff, Nick, and Trent, though, and of course there was Sebastian. Who was apparently spending a few days at Blaine's house since the ex-Warbler's parents were in… Rome? Maybe? Somewhere in Europe, and Sebastian didn't feel like putting up with his own parents.

"The party's tomorrow. Does that mean you can get your dad to agree to you staying at my place tonight?" Blaine practically begged his boyfriend over the phone on the second day Sebastian was crashing at his house. "I'm going crazy here.  _He slept in my bed last night, Kurt_. He  _cuddles_! If I wasn't positive he was so supportive of our relationship I'd think he was back to his old shit."

Kurt's laughter made Blaine groan, which made Sebastian call in asking if he was alright, which made Kurt laugh more.  _"You sound miserable, baby. He's not that bad surely…"_  At the answering groan, Kurt giggled again but also cooed into the phone.  _"I'll ask my dad when I take him lunch. Surely you can last that long. I'll even bring you two some lunch as well as long as he approves."_  That made Blaine smile and inform Kurt of how much he loved him.

"You guys make me want to barf!" Sebastian yelled as Blaine said goodbye and rolled his eyes, hanging up on his giggling boyfriend.

When Kurt showed up, it was to find Sebastian sitting on his boyfriend's lap, forcing him to watch… was that porn? "Oh my  _God_ , Sebastian! Turn that off! What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, stomping into the room and over to the boys, snatching the remote and turning the TV off. "No wonder Blaine couldn't deal with you anymore. Are you a thirteen year old or something? Don't even answer that. And  _get off of my boyfriend_!"

It wasn't long before Kurt had both boys in the dining room with salads before them, all digging in as they discussed the party that would happen the next night. Predictably, Sebastian had a few words for the countertenor. "Listen here, Princess. There will be no spanking at this party. None. Got it?" Blaine laughed and Kurt just rolled his eyes. "I'm serious! That bitchy girl better not bring any ridiculous cards again, either. That was just… weird."

"I have to agree with that. Satan isn't allowed to bring games anymore. If Wes gets that well acquainted with my ass again I might have to take him on a date." He giggled when he looked over and saw Blaine's narrowed eyes. "Relax, honey, I'm kidding." Sebastian was still laughing when they cleaned up and did the dishes.

It was easy for the trio to settle on a Disney marathon, this time starting with the Little Mermaid and teasing Sebastian by calling him a crab for the rest of the night. It was a really great time, and Blaine found himself happy to call Sebastian Smythe his best friend beside his boyfriend and Wes.

* * *

 

"Drink or Dare!" Puck demanded, while Jeff joined him in holding up fresh bottles of flavored vodka. Apparently the Warbler was a fan of this game idea, which only made Blaine shoot Nick a look and they both shook their heads. The party had actually started off innocently. They'd had some pizza and updated the graduates on the happenings in the high school show choir world, then a bunch of them had played video games and pool while some braved the karaoke machine that Wes could no longer hide from one Rachel Berry.

Then Puck and Santana got restless and Kurt got tired of Sebastian constantly poking at him and complaining about being bored, so the three of them had started discussing game ideas. Kurt had been adamant about not allowing Santana to come up with anything, at least not until they were significantly more intoxicated, which led to Puck's genius idea.

"So I'm gonna start us off with a dare for our host. Why don't you revisit that mark you made on Hummel last party and freshen it up a bit?" Puck wiggled his brows at Wes while Kurt threw an empty solo cup at the delinquent's head. A sheepish Wesley grabbed the bottle of whipped cream vodka from Jeff and took a big swig almost immediately.

The Dalton alum had the decency to shrug at Kurt at least. "No offense to you, Kurt, but I actually have a girlfriend at school and I don't think she'd take kindly to a habit of making out with your ass. Plus Blaine looks like he might strangle me for even thinking about it," he muttered, which made Blaine relax the fist he hadn't even realized he'd been clenching. "Rachel, I dare you to sing off key."

The girl grimaced, then did as she was dared with a look on her face that plainly said she was in pain by doing such a thing. It made everyone howl with laughter, especially when she glared around at all of them. "Hmph. Noah, I dare you to touch Kurt's hair," she said haughtily, basically challenging Puck with a death sentence. Of course, everyone knew the jock wouldn't back down from a dare. Everyone including Kurt.

The countertenor squeaked, then shot Rachel his best bitch-face before jumping up from his perch in Blaine's lap and running as far from Puck as he could get. "Noah, you do not want to do this… Think about it. Do you really want to risk your life? Is it worth it? Wouldn't it be a hell of a lot easier to just do a shot?"

"Oh, but it's the  _challenge_ , Princess," and Blaine had to snort as he realized both Bas and Puck called Kurt 'Princess' now. He was pretty sure his boyfriend just growled. This was hilarious. And dangerous. But mostly hilarious. "Now c'mere and let me pet you, kitten." In response, Kurt hissed, and Blaine fell over laughing.

Eventually, Santana and Sebastian caught Kurt and held him still while Puck ran a hand against the grain through his hair, the countertenor screaming and squirming all the while. "I swear all three of you are going to get it! That wasn't even my fucking dare! I hate you, Noah Puckerman, I hate you!"

It took a few minutes for them all to convince Kurt to sit back down and stop trying to murder Puck and the others involved with his sheer will, but once he'd sat back down, Puck took his second turn of the night by daring Finn to hang out the rest of the game in his underwear.

Kurt kept averting his eyes from his mostly-naked step-brother as the game continued, and was only vaguely shocked to find very few drunk people and many more mostly-naked people the longer things progressed.

"Alright Anderson," one of the Warblers started, making Kurt pay attention which made Blaine, who was a little tipsy, giggle. "We all know you fancy yourself the best, so I dare you to name the better singer than yourself."

He was sure most people expected him to take a long time to think about it, but Blaine's answer came quick and easy. "Kurt." The brunette turned in his boyfriend's lap to look at the ex-lead of the Warblers in awe, quirking his brows in an obvious ' _really?_ ' which Blaine just nodded at. "Now, Bas, I dare you to get another spanking from my talented boyfriend." The look on Sebastian's face as he took a shot of straight vodka was priceless.

* * *

 

For a New Directions party, things were actually pretty tame, at least until the wee hours of the night. That was when Santana and Quinn slipped off with Brittany to the bathroom, only to return dressed as elves and carrying bags of…  _presents_. For some reason, Puck was a shirtless Santa and took it upon himself to pass out the wrapped boxes before the Latina could explain that the gifts had been her idea and each one had a task inside, along with a tool to accomplish said task. Each one was specific to a person, too. They were labeled. Blaine had mixed feelings.

Of course, they were supposed to do their best to hide whatever their task was, along with their item, but it was a little hard for some of them. It was especially hard for Kurt, since his was obvious as soon as it was removed from the bag. A long, thin box, which of course, held a riding crop inside. He couldn't very well hide that, and he was pretty sure Sebastian knew his task just as well as Kurt did without even needing to read the stupid slip of paper.

"I really do not like you," the lead Warbler muttered at Santana as he opened his own gift and hid whatever he'd unwrapped, though he shot Blaine a look that made him shiver. He wasn't sure he even wanted to know…

Blaine unwrapped a… pair of handcuffs, which he shoved into his back pocket before reading his note:  _Lady Hummel. Handcuffs. Bed post. Or a basement pipe. You can figure it out, Blanderson. ;)_  Oh good lord. Blaine shifted, trying to adjust himself without being too obvious. That was… hot. And completely inappropriate. And Kurt would kill him!

Pretty much everybody was on edge as they started to nod off, but they all also kept drinking so they weren't exactly capable of dodging their friends. Tina had bound Mike in a pair of tap shoes and demanded that he perform a number for them all while the male Asian had awkwardly presented his girlfriend with makeup remover- the goth eyeliner had stuck around much too long in all honesty. The cheerleaders were doing her a favor.

There were a lot of awkward happenings amongst the Warblers, Finn was looking confused about receiving a bottle of cream for jock itch with a note to ask 'Man Hands' for assistance, and Nick was blushing at the obscenely large bottle of lube that was in his box. "This is ridiculous even if we do have a lot of sex!"

"Which we do!" Jeff proudly noted, making the others laugh while Nick went red in the face. While they were all distracted, Blaine took advantage of Kurt sitting near the heavy pool table and maneuvered him so that he could click the cuffs about his wrists and trap him against the table.

When Kurt realized what his boyfriend had just done, he squeaked and gaped openly. "Oh my God, Blaine, what the hell?" And while he was looking incredulously at his boyfriend, both hands bound behind him as he sat against the pool table, Sebastian took advantage and wrapped a black silk blindfold over Kurt's face. "What the fuck?!" he screamed, drawing attention to the situation and making more than a few people quirk their brows.

"Um, Bas? Why did you just blindfold my boyfriend?" Blaine asked, feeling a little nervous and shifting from one foot to the other.

The Warbler simply shrugged and motioned to the Cheerios and Puck. "Their note said to 'follow Dapper Dan's lead' and came with a blindfold. So I followed your lead." Kurt was still demanding to know what the hell they all thought they were doing, so Blaine turned his gaze to Santana.

"Oh, come on Hobbit. You can figure out what to do with him now I'm sure." Santana's words just made Blaine squeak while Kurt grumbled and Sebastian laughed. "Fine, fine. You won't have any fun with an audience, will you? So boring. Well, you could at least let the whiney Warbler take back his toy and exact some revenge before you set Porcelain free."

With that evil gleam in Santana's eyes, Sebastian took his cue and snatched the crop that Kurt had dropped, smirking cheekily as he snapped it at the countertenor's hip, making him yelp and hiss. "Dammit, Bas, I swear…" The threat was answered with another smirk, which Kurt couldn't see, and a quick swipe at his chest right over his nipple through the fabric of his dress shirt.

Blaine shifted as he watched Sebastian trail the slaps of the crop up Kurt's inner thighs before he finally bent down to unclasp the handcuffs. Kurt had the blindfold off in an instant, face red and breath coming in pants. "Oh, you are so in for it, Meerkat…" he promised as he reached blindly for a bottle of vodka and downed a good three shots of watermelon flavored burn.

Eventually, they all passed out in various places around the room, and the next day was met with hangovers and so much puking most everyone was in a rush to leave just so they didn't get sick, or sicker. When they got back to Blaine's house, Kurt demanded that Sebastian go the fuck home because he had lines of bruises up his inner thighs and spotted on his chest and he was not in a forgiving mood just yet. The Warbler apparently learned which battles to fight, as he silently let himself out of the house.

* * *

 

Despite his parents wanting him to go to Europe with him for the holiday (he was pretty sure they said something about Ireland, but he wasn't positive), Blaine decided to stay home for the break and spend his holiday, again, with Kurt and his family. The Hummel-Hudson household was cheery and warm as the previous year, and Blaine felt so at home it was amazing. He loved being around the family, and he absolutely adored being able to openly love Kurt without fear.

Burt welcomed him with a hand on the shoulder and a "how ya been, kid?" while Carole had a bone-crushing hug just for him. Finn got him to play some Xbox before he went off to help with the cooking and baking, and it was just a great time. He'd stay at their house for Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and the day after as well. Burt wasn't even pretending to fuss about where he'd sleep.

 

_"I really can't stay,"_

 

Kurt's voice rang out to the familiar tune as Blaine entered the kitchen to help with breakfast on Christmas morning. Finn was already bouncing around with his new presents but the two of them were happy to make some gingerbread french toast and some nice, strong coffee. Of course, Blaine answered his love's call.

 

_"But, baby, it's cold outside."_

 

He slid up behind Kurt as the taller boy gathered their supplies from the fridge, kissing and nibbling at the back of his neck before taking some of his items and swaying over to the countertop to set them down, smiling at the boy who held his heart.

 

_"I've got to go away,_

_But, baby, it's cold outside."_

 

They danced with the ingredients and each other, all the while prepping bread and the egg mixture, measuring spices and sniffing for flavor, pecking kisses between lyrics.

 

_"This evening has been,_

_Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice,_

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice!"_

 

Blaine took Kurt's naturally cold hands and held them to his warm face, smiling at the boy who simply smiled back.

 

_"My mother will start to worry,"_

 

Carole drowned out Blaine's answer with a swift "no I won't" as she passed through to get herself some coffee, making the dapper boy snort through the end of his line. Kurt rolled his eyes.

 

_"My father will be pacing the floor,"_

 

"Nope!" Came Burt's response through the kitchen doorway, grin clearly heard in his tone. "Pacing is bad for my heart. You'd bitch at me." This made Kurt roll his eyes all the more and Blaine was overcome with laughter, unable to complete his lines anymore.

Kurt gave up then and grumbled loudly at his family. "Glad I didn't get to the brother line. I'm sure Finn wouldn't have even had a thing to say which might have been worse than the running commentary from you two. What a family I've got…" But he was smiling, so Blaine just shook his head and resumed his position behind Kurt, hips pressed against his ass and arms wrapped about his waist, head against his shoulder.

"They just know I'm a good, trustworthy guy. They love me. You know you want your father to love me. It's much better than threats of a shotgun…" His cheeky grin won him a sweet kiss, then the family was digging into their food and the day was spent in a happy state of camaraderie. Later that night, Blaine gave Kurt a 'real' promise ring, this one simple, thin, and silver. Kurt presented Blaine with a simple bracelet, plain on the outside but with 'Elizabeth' engraved on the inside. It had been his mother's, but it was pretty gender-neutral, and Blaine was one of the few who had never questioned Kurt's middle name.

Somehow, they'd both made real promises to each other that night, and they both slept easily in Kurt's bed, curled up in each other's arms as if they were home. And they were. And it was perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my God, Satan! You fucking rigged this shit!" Kurt wasn't even drunk and he was swearing like a sailor at the evil cheerleader who looked quite pleased with herself. "I am not singing a mash-off with the Meerkat of fucking  _S &M_ and  _Slave 4 U_!"

Sebastian, for his credit, was doubled over laughing. The New Year's sing-off was at Rachel's house and only some of the Warblers had made it. Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, and one of the guys who was close with Jeff but Blaine hadn't really known before he transferred. Of course they'd all voted for Kurt and Bas to face off, and of course Santana rigged it. It wouldn't be Santana if she didn't pull a stunt.

Her lips curled in delight as she shrugged at Kurt. "Sorry, Lady Face, but that's how it be. You do the ditty you pull or you forfeit. And there's no forfeiting allowed." Her eyes narrowed for a moment before she motioned to start up the music, and Kurt groaned but squared off with his sometimes friend, sometimes enemy.

"Fine. Just don't get any funny ideas, Bas. I know how your dirty little mind works…" And just like that, they were off.

 

_"Na na na_

_Come on,_

_I know I may be young, but"_

 

They started, Sebastian taking Rihanna while Kurt sang Britney like he was meant to do so. They danced with sharply thrusting hips and harsh glances at each other, heating up the whole room.

 

_"I've got feelings too,_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_And I need to do what I feel like doing,_

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_So let me go_

_Come on_

_And just listen_

_Come on"_

 

The electricity of their performance crackled in the room and they'd barely started. Sebastian kept up with Rihanna's lines while Kurt belted out Britney, both getting much more into the mash-up than they'd like to admit, that much was clear. Blaine found himself intoxicated by the intensity of their eyes.

 

_"All you people look at me like I'm a little girl,_

_Feels so good being bad…_

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club,_

_Now the pain is the pleasure and dancin's what I love…_

 

_I may be bad,_

_but I feel like dancing when I see this guy._

_Sex in the air,_

_what the hell, who cares?_

_I'm a slave for you,_

_and chains and whips excite me._

 

_Get it get it, get it get it,_

_S, S, S, and… M, M, M,_

_Get it get it, get it get,_

_S, S, S, and… M, M, M_

_Here we go now!_

 

_I'm a slave for you,_

_I'm perfectly good at it,_

_I cannot control it,_

_I love the smell of it,_

_I'm not trying to hide it,_

_Chains and whips excite me!"_

 

Another round of 'get it get it's and 'S and M's along with a lot of heavy panting had the boys finishing and looking… quite worked up. The crowd of New Directions and Warblers alike were clapping and joking jovially as the two boys awkwardly left Rachel's ridiculous stage, both a bit pinker in the cheeks than was strictly natural for them.

It was then that Santana turned on Blaine with a wicked gleam in her eye. "Alright then, Baby Gay, it's your turn. Those two did their duties. Now you get me for a partner. Pick our poison!" She offered him the jar of papers with song combos on them and he grimaced. Somehow he just knew this was rigged…

"Okay, you really are a fucking demon, Santana. I am  _not_  singing a mash-up of  _Ur So Gay_  and  _I Kissed a Girl_. You are completely fucking ridiculous! And you rigged this!" She just cackled at his protests, then laughed even more when Kurt demanded that Blaine perform because he'd just done a whole bit about slaves and kinky sex with Sebastian.

Santana sauntered up to the stage while Blaine groaned about it not being nice to make fun of his stint back in the closet last year, but he was mostly ignored as the music started. "C'mon, Blainers!" Sebastian called with a smirk. "You love Katy Perry!"

 

_"This was never the way I planned, not my intention,_

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion,"_

 

Blaine started the song about kissing girls, already rolling his eyes at the Latina who looked like a hungry she-wolf on the prowl. Of course, she would pipe in with the other song, effectively mocking the very gay and very boy-liking Blaine.

 

_"You're so gay…_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on._

_You're so gay…_

_I'm curious for you, caught my attention!"_

 

It was like he was trying to drown out her 'you're so gay's but the words he was singing were just as bad so… he shook his head and flipped the chuckling pair of Kurt and Sebastian off.

 

_"I kissed a girl-_

_and you don't even like boys!_

_No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even-_

_I liked it, the taste of her cherry chopstick,_

_I kissed a girl-_

_and you don't even like boys!_

_No you don't even like, no you don't even like, no you don't even-_

_hope my boyfriend don't mind it…"_

 

That line had him pointedly looking at Kurt, who doubled over in giggles. Oh, God. Santana was totally going to use one of the many options in her song to make fun of Blaine's dick, wasn't she? She totally was. He just knew it. This was going to be horrible… He groaned into the mic, which earned him a  _'tsk tsk'_ from Rachel. Always judging performances, that one.

 

_"You walk around like you're oh so debonair,_

_it doesn't matter,_

_You pull 'em down and there's really nothing there,_

_just human nature,_

_I wish you would just be real with me."_

 

And as Santana sang about Blaine being real, he simultaneously belted out his own line.

 

_"Ain't no big deal, it's innocent!"_

 

Then they had their melded chorus again, but after the boyfriend bit, Santana added her own ending line, which made Blaine even redder than the 'nothing there' bit she pulled. Because the Latina stood loud and proud in the middle of the stage and sang  _"No you don't even like… PENIS!"_  and everyone laughed.

"I hate you so much," he growled, barely resisting the urge to throw the microphone at her smugly smiling face. "And you people all know there's not  _'nothing there'_  since the fucking Halloween party involved my dick on display, so don't even pretend." So, he might be pouting, but that bit stung. He had a nice cock, dammit. It was nothing to mock him about…

Kurt sneaked up behind him and wrapped his arms about Blaine's waist, nuzzling the back of his neck and calming him down almost effortlessly. "Baby, come on. Satan's just having her wicked fun. Now we get to enjoy everyone else's pain. And everyone knows you have a very impressive package," he added with a tap to his boyfriend's bum as he pulled away and tugged Blaine after him by a belt loop.

The dapper boy couldn't help but preen at Kurt's compliments and went to sit with him and Sebastian without further complaint. That was, until the lead Warbler draped himself over Blaine and Kurt's laps and whined dramatically about abusive women and not signing up for this. Of course, once he'd shoved the annoyance off of them and to the floor in an undignified heap, Blaine felt much better.

Santana called Finn and Puck up next, and Rachel pouted about not getting to sing with either of them even though she and Finn were still in a strange place of 'not quite dating' and she'd struck out with Puck after the first time she tried to sleep with him for revenge against Finn and Santana. The New Directions really did need to date outside the club…

The two boys pulled out a slip with the Spice Girls'  _Wannabe_  and Blondie's  _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_  and they sang and danced like teen girls, which was hilarious and fun and made everybody happy. Finn and Puck were pretty much the best guys at a party, followed closely by Nick and Jeff who did a weird mash-up of N*Sync and Backstreet Boys which they seemed to know all the actual choreography for, which really surprised no one.

It wasn't until Santana tried to get Quinn and Rachel to perform a mash of  _Material Girl_  and  _Bitch_  that the game stopped and Rachel threw a crying fit while Quinn just shrugged, agreeing that they were both materialistic bitches. After that, people started to sing whatever they wanted while Finn took off to console Rachel and Kurt, Puck, and surprisingly Wes all bitched out Santana for getting 'Finchel' started again.

By the time the party ended, nobody was drunk (a New Directions record for sure) and Finchel was definitely back on. Sebastian had weaseled his way in between Kurt and Blaine somehow and was hanging on both of them, and Puck was offering to get rid of Kurt's obvious pest problem. It was a good night, all things considered, and it got even better when Kurt shoved Bas into Wes's car and told the Asian boy to take care of him while the countertenor took his own boyfriend back to his house.

* * *

 

The post-break pressure was… intense. It was already January, which meant Regionals were coming soon along with college deadlines, try-outs for the performance-based schools, and a  _lot_  of talk about the future. There was so much pressure that Blaine could hardly stand it, and he could see that Kurt wasn't fairing much better.

The fact was, Blaine had a little less pressure because his parents were hardly home, and when they were, they were significantly distracted. Burt and Carole were always around, though, and they were very involved in Kurt and Finn's decisions about their futures. The couple of parents were just as anxious as their boys, and all of the Hummel-Hudsons were wound rather tightly.

Blaine was relying a lot on late night talks with Cooper to keep him sane and calm. He got nervous about something, and he'd call his brother. He wasn't sure? He'd call Coop. The older male always knew what to say and when to say it, even if he said a lot of stuff that wasn't helpful as well. It was just how Cooper worked, and Blaine found the whole experience of a chat with him to be comforting.

Maybe Kurt needed to talk to Coop too… When Blaine offered this, Kurt snapped at him. "No, Blaine, I do not need to talk to  _your_  brother about  _my_  future. I have my own family to talk to and that's  _more_  than enough, thanks!" He'd then huffed off and left a gaping Blaine at their lockers, only to be hit with a slushie and no one around to help him clean up.

Soggy and sad, Blaine trudged to the bathroom to clean up as best he could, tension weighing heavy on his mind.

* * *

 

"So we're going to do  _original songs_  at Regionals!" Mr. Schue announced, and Kurt and Rachel both lost it. Blaine tried to calm his boyfriend down while Finn did much the same with Rachel, but neither diva was backing down and Kurt hissed and batted at Blaine's hands so much that he gave up his attempts at calming the boy for fear he'd be mauled. This was no fun at all.

Kurt was just… way too stressed. Blaine thought they were on the same page with everything, but now it didn't seem like they were and he was about to cry and… what was he doing  _wrong_?

The sounds of both Kurt and Rachel telling the director that they simply didn't have time to write songs when they were all working on college applications and getting results back about those applications and trying to make plans and take tests and perform in auditions drowned out all thought and Blaine groaned. He just wanted the choir room to be a place without so much worry. Like it used to be. Why couldn't they all sing and dance and have fun? He needed some fun. This was all just… too much.

While Mr. Schuester kept pushing for original songs and Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina all argued with him over it, Blaine finally gave up and left the choir room. He wasn't sure why, but he was starting to feel hopeless, and it had nothing to do with his college applications and everything to do with his boyfriend and his future.

He drove home without waiting for Kurt to get out of glee that day. Blaine didn't know what to even say to the countertenor, and he didn't want to make things worse somehow. It already felt like thing were barely held together. One more crack and it would all fall apart.

Instead, he sent a text to Sebastian as he slipped into his empty house and dropped his satchel by the door.

 **To Sebastian:**  I know I'm not perfect but… am I really so hard to love?


	15. Chapter 15

The arrival of Sebastian at his house surprised Blaine. What surprised him even more was the angry look on the tall male's face. "Blaine fucking Anderson," he started, then Blaine cut him off.

"Actually, it's Devon. Blaine  _Devon_  Anderson. My middle name is not fucki-"

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me, you idiot," Sebastian snapped, fists clenched at his sides. He had a very serious look in his emerald gaze, and Blaine suddenly felt guilty. "What the hell would make you think you're 'hard to love'? Are you fucking  _blind_  or just stupid?"

The Warbler grabbed Blaine's arm and pulled him into his kitchen, sitting him at the island bar and rummaging through the fridge and cupboards as if he lived there. By the time he turned back to Blaine, Sebastian had two mugs and was adding heated milk to cocoa mix.

Those insistent green eyes narrowed until Blaine took a sip and nodded his thanks, then Sebastian was lecturing again. "Princess Hummel worships the fucking ground you walk on, you moron. And your brother would do anything to protect you. Did you know he threatened me? Multiple times, actually. Cooper would literally die for you, and happily. You're fucking loved, Blaine. Don't ever think you aren't." The tone was demanding, but Blaine wasn't convinced.

"My parents don't even care that I'm applying to college. They don't want me to study music, so they don't care what progress I've made or anything. They don't want me to be with Kurt. They don't…" he broke off and shook his head. "They might get their wish with that at least. Bas, you don't even know. Kurt's been… he's just pushing me away. And I don't know what I did wrong and… I  _love_  him, Bas. But he doesn't even seem to care anymore and he won't even talk to me and…"

He took a deep, shaking breath as Sebastian rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back. "What if he's really having second thoughts? What if… what if he doesn't want to stay together when we go to New York? I mean, it's college. Maybe he wants to, I don't know, play the field or something. Be free." Blaine sighed and dropped his head a bit.

"Blaine, listen," Sebastian spoke softly, still running that hand along Blaine's spine. "If he doesn't open his eyes, maybe you should just set him free or whatever. But I'm telling you, he's in love with you. If he's making you feel this bad, though, it's not fair. You don't deserve that. And, no, I'm not making a move for you. We're past that. I really do think the two of you are meant to be. I just want you to be happy, though. And this? This isn't you. This isn't anything close to happy."

The rest of the night was spent in front of the TV, watching super hero movies and eating pizza and ice cream and pretending their biggest troubles were not having parents around to stop them before they made themselves sick. It was oddly comforting, and the two passed out late enough that they slept through the first half of school the next day and both just decided to skip. There were more important things in life than one day of high school after all.

* * *

 

Blaine wasn't sure what bothered him more: the fact that he could skip a day of school and only get a handful of texts making sure he was okay or the fact that Kurt was one of those barely interested textures. His boyfriend barely even noticed that he wasn't there, then he didn't even call or stop by or anything like that. All he did was send a 'are you alright?' text. No 'baby' no 'sweetheart' no 'I missed you today'… just the obligatory 'are you alright' and 'okay see you tomorrow' after Blaine replied.

It was like Kurt didn't care at all, and Blaine was constantly struggling between screaming and crying. He put on a brave face for classes, for the most part, but by the middle of January, he was damn near losing his mind.

Regionals were the first of February, and Schue had only just given up his 'original songs' idea, so they still had no setlist as of yet. The jocks were getting irritated with Kurt's lack of response to their taunting, as he'd apparently put on blinders to everyone who wasn't some sort of college scout or advisor or  _whatever_  NYADA was sending. That just meant Blaine was more of a target, and after three straight mornings of being tossed in the dumpster, he'd decided to show up half way through first period to avoid such a fate.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," he groaned when he pulled into the lot late and still saw two lumbering jocks by the dumpster. They were some lesser ranking boys, probably forced to skip class to catch him while Azimio and Karofsky kept themselves out of trouble. Still, they were big and Blaine was an easy target and he knew it. "What the hell did I do? What did I do to deserve all of this? Someone, please, tell me," he muttered into his steering wheel before gathering his satchel and getting out of his car, accepting what was to come.

Once his car was locked and he started for the school, the jocks followed and, even as he quickened his pace, Blaine knew there was no escape. Each boy grabbed an arm and they dragged him to the dumpster, easily lifting the smaller boy and throwing him in none-too-gently.

Something in a trash bag, maybe a broken bottle?, hit his brow and Blaine winced at the sudden burning pain. He raised his hand and touched the spot on his forehead, pulling away to see red on his fingers. Great. He was cut on his face, right through his triangular eyebrow, and with his luck it would probably scar. Now he had to go to the nurse and get bandaged up before he could go to class, especially since he didn't want the wound to get infected.

A shower, a change of clothes, and two butterfly bandages (since he refused to go to the hospital and the nurse thought he needed pseudo-stitches) later, Blaine finally got to his second class of the day, arriving a good ten minutes late and waving off the concern of some of his fellow New Directions members. Rachel was especially concerned, and at lunch, Puck offered to kick someone's ass. Kurt cooed over him, but it felt… half-hearted. Blaine willed himself not to cry.

* * *

Despite his mind already being set on NYU, Blaine had still applied to other colleges so he had a backup option just in case. The first letter he got was from the local community college, stating that he was accepted with full scholarship into their honors program. He didn't even bother telling his boyfriend about it, since that had been a shoe-in.

Kurt and Rachel each got letters about auditioning as finalists for NYADA, which they both were thrilled about. Blaine had applied as well, though he was pretty sure Kurt had forgotten and he never bothered to tell Rachel since he didn't actually plan to go there. He'd also gotten a finalist letter. He tried to tell his boyfriend. Tried.

 **To Sebastian:**  Got a finalist letter for NYADA.

 **From Sebastian:**  Way to go, Killer. That's a hell of a backup school to have!

 **To Sebastian:**  I don't think I'm going to audition.

 **From Sebastian:**  What the… why the hell not? Are you insane, Blaine? You need to have backups and that's a good fucking school! Does this have something to do with Kurt?

 **To Sebastian:**  He didn't even listen when I told him about it. He's a finalist too. I think I'm just going to let him and Rachel have this one. I have plenty of other backups…

 **To Sebastian:**  Besides, I'd be eaten alive there.

 **From Sebastian:**  You don't give yourself enough credit. Do what you need to, though. Just… I'm here if you need me, okay?

Blaine sighed as he typed out a reply and packed up his books. He'd spent his lunch in the library instead of the cafeteria, not feeling up to spending time with the crazy seniors who were all moving on without concerns. This wasn't how anything was supposed to work out. He just felt… alone.

 **To Sebastian:**  Thanks Bas.

Hopefully Sebastian knew exactly how much Blaine was thanking him for. The Warbler had become his best friend, really. He texted him now instead of Wes, and Bas was the only one who understood things with Kurt. He wasn't going to tell Blaine he was dumb or that high school flings never last. He was just going to support him and put him back together if he shattered. If Kurt broke him.

It seemed more and more likely that Kurt would do just that, and Blaine found himself shutting in on himself more and more. He just wanted what they had over Christmas. He wanted that love that he'd promised, and more importantly, he wanted Kurt to want that, too. Everything just felt so broken.

* * *

Apparently the community college was very early with their early acceptance letters, because no one else had sent any letters out unless it was for a program with multiple stages (like NYADA) and it was driving Blaine crazy. He'd gotten all his applications in early and he'd been very thorough as well. His essays were all intense and he'd proofread them so many times he'd gone cross-eyed. Still, he was nervous.

Blaine also had a lot of pent up sexual tension since he hadn't spent an evening with Kurt since just after break. The countertenor was always busy picking out audition songs or adding to his fashion portfolio or practicing his audition songs or shopping for more fabric for the clothes he was making for his portfolio. He just never stopped lately. It was exhausting.

It seemed like Blaine was developing a more intimate relationship with his hand than he'd even managed when he was struggling through puberty. It was getting ridiculous, in all honesty, and he felt like he was about to cry from the lack of attention from his boyfriend.

The ex-Warbler had taken to joining every club he could find, even going so far as to create a couple new ones simply because he could. Soon, he had something to do every day after school and often even on the weekends. Kurt didn't understand where all these new interests came from, but Blaine didn't feel the need to explain, so life simply continued.

Mr. Schue decided that a Beatles setlist would be fantastic for Regionals, as the theme was 'forever'. Most of the club actually agreed with him for once, and they even got Kurt to agree to a solo of a slowed down  _I Want To Hold Your Hand_  that had nearly brought most of them to tears. The group number would be a mashup of  _All You Need Is Love_  and  _Hey Jude_.

They were still deciding on the third number, considering solos and duets and even a trio featuring the unholy trinity. There were so many options that Blaine figured they'd e set no matter what they chose, even if the director did wait until the last minute as he so often did.

Even with Regionals mostly taken care of, Kurt was distant, and it was only a week before the competition. The NYADA auditions were set for two days before Valentine's day, and somehow Blaine didn't think he'd have his boyfriend back any time before then. He didn't know how he was supposed to last that long, but Kurt was surely not going to be any help in figuring that out, so he turned to his second best source of advice. When Sebastian didn't answer, he called Coop.

 _"What's up, my favorite brother?"_  the happy voice answered the phone and Blaine rolled his eyes. Cooper was so ridiculous. Sometimes Blaine wasn't sure how the two of them were actually related.

Still rolling his eyes at the older male, Blaine answered Cooper with a smart reply. "I'm your only brother, so I'd better be your favorite," then he sighed and got into an actual conversation. "Coop, I just… needed someone to talk to. Mom and Dad are in… Bermuda? Cuba? Can you even go to Cuba without getting like… arrested or something? I don't know where they are, actually, but they aren't here and I'm trying not to get too worried about college letters and… they still don't even want me to go where I want. And all my plans for going to NYU involve Kurt and…"

His voice broke and Cooper sighed through the phone, sounding sad.  _"Things are still rocky, I take it? Listen, Squirt, you know you're gonna be fine even if you only go to New York with yourself. You're a strong guy, Blaine, and you have big dreams."_  The clearing of his brother's throat kept Blaine from sniffling loud enough for Cooper to hear him.  _"And if you ever let anyone stand in the way of those dreams I will kick your ass, you got it? No brother of mine is going to lower himself to living solely for some boy. You're way too good for that, Blainers."_  It was a speech Blaine needed to hear, and he smiled into the phone.

"Thanks, Coop. I love you too. And, you know, you have big dreams, too. I can still pinch the shit out of you if you give up on yourself," he promised, making Cooper laugh. The brothers caught up after that, smiling and laughing despite the many miles between them. By the time he was done with the phone call with Coop, Blaine actually thought he might be okay if something really did go wrong with him and Kurt.

 **To Sebastian:**  I think I actually owe my brother for a pep talk. Fuck.

 **From Sebastian:**  Just don't tell him that and you'll be fine. Cooper isn't the smartest puppy at the dog park. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

The first of the month came quickly, and there was still plenty of… avoidance between Blaine and Kurt. And between Blaine and almost everyone. It seemed Kurt was avoiding everyone, too, though, other than perhaps Finn and Rachel. They were both just so worried over college and the future (which seemed a forbidden word) and so freaked out about what was happening with each other as well, that they were pushing everyone away.

"Oh, my favorite gays!" Sebastian's voice rang through the lobby of the theatre where Regionals were being held. Blaine rolled his eyes and Kurt muttered something about Sebastian being just as gay as they were. Then, both boys went over and hugged their friend, Kurt throwing in a slap on the ass for the gay comment.

Soon enough, they left Sebastian in the audience and took to the stage. Kurt sang about holding hands and Blaine felt his heart aching with how badly he wanted to do something so simple as hold his boyfriend's hand again. How long had it been since they strolled through the halls of McKinley hand-in-hand? He'd lost track, and it just made him sad. Blaine missed his Kurt more than anything.

Once they'd finished their setlist, there was some time to wait for the other schools to perform. Sebastian quirked his brow when Kurt and Blaine each took a seat beside him, sandwiching him between them, but there wasn't really time for words as the next group was starting to sing.

By the time there was a chance to comment, Kurt had started nervously biting his nails and before Blaine could even reach over, Sebastian had a hand on Kurt's shoulder and his other hand tugging the boy's fingers from his mouth. "Kurt, c'mon, quit it. You have nothing to worry about, okay? You  _killed_  that solo. You've got this." And Blaine couldn't hold back the whimper as he realized that Bas had just taken his place and comforted his boyfriend.

The pitying look Sebastian threw him was even worse, and Blaine had to excuse himself to the bathroom. Tears slid down his cheeks before he even got the bathroom door open. He stood at the sink and wept for all the things going wrong. He cried for the relationship he felt like he was losing. He cried for everything spiraling out of control while he stood by and watched.

 **To Cooper:**  Can we Skype tonight? Please?

 **From Cooper:**  Yeah. I'll be home by 7 your time. What's up?

 **To Cooper:** Tell you later. I just really need my big brother…

Knowing he could break down after dinner that night, Blaine got himself together enough to rejoin the New Directions and get to the stage for judging. Sebastian gave him a look when he passed, and Kurt asked why his eyes were puffy, but he didn't say anything just then. He had to see what would happen on that stage first. Then he could focus on getting out of his costume and into his normal clothes. Then getting home. Small things. Individual steps of his day. That's how he would get through this.

When they were announced the winners, Blaine could barely force a pained smile to his face. Kurt looked at him as the countertenor hugged Tina, but the boyfriends didn't even hug each other. Blaine was well aware of the vibes he was putting off. He was clearly asking for space. Not to be touched. He was too close to shattering. One touch would send him over the edge, falling to pieces right there on the stage.

They changed amongst happy cheering, but Blaine was so distracted it was hard to even get his arms through the holes in his cardigan. Soon, everyone else had left and it was only him and Kurt in the room. The blue-eyed boy walked over with hesitation, looking at Blaine with questions in his eyes. "Hey… What… what's wrong, sweetie?" he asked, and Blaine's eyes narrowed.

" _Sweetie_? I don't think you really have a right to even call me that anymore, Kurt," he snapped, unable to hold in the tears or the anger. He felt like a child throwing a tantrum but… he needed someone to pay attention to him, to his needs. He was so damn alone again, and he couldn't go on like that anymore. "You haven't paid any attention to anything that's been going on with me lately! Do you even know I got a finalist letter for NYADA? I declined an audition, though. Didn't want to steal you and Rachel's spotlights."

His voice was so bitter. It was so harsh. Blaine felt his own heart breaking, but he couldn't take back the words. He was just so  _hurt_. Again. How many times would Kurt hurt him before he realized what he was doing?

"You know, you hurt me when you thought I'd betray you and talk shit about you to Bas. I thought that showed how much I cared, but I guess you still fucking doubt me, huh? You won't even talk to me about next year, Kurt! We had all these plans! What changed? Don't you _want_ that anymore?" His cheeks were wet with the tears and his chest hurt. "You know what? Don't answer that. I don't even know what  _I_ want anymore. I just… I thought we really had something. I never thought you'd be the one to make me feel so damn insignificant…" he trailed off, wiping at his face and giving up on tying his bow tie back around his neck. "I need a break, Kurt. I… I just can't keep doing this right now."

Blaine gathered his bag and pushed past a stunned Kurt, only to stop when the countertenor's voice rang through the room. "You know what? Fuck you, Blaine! I am  _terrified_  of next year! I don't know what the hell I'm doing and my dad has no idea how to help and there's so much to do to make sure my applications are the best and  _you are a shoe-in at NYU_ , dammit!" Those eyes were full of angry tears and Blaine had to fight to stop himself apologizing right then and there.

"So maybe I'm pulling away. I'm fucking scared and I'm jealous, okay? And you haven't exactly been the most supportive boyfriend either, just so you know. God, I don't even know why I'm wasting my breath. You made up your mind, right, Blaine? Just walk away like everyone else always does. When things get hard, leave me to deal on my own. I don't even care." His breath hitched and his fists were balled at his sides as Kurt gathered his own things and hesitated, letting Blaine leave first.

He slipped out of the room and into the lobby, though he avoided everyone out there and waited alone for them all to be ready to head out to the bus that would take them back to McKinley. Of course, he spotted Kurt coming out from their dressing area, cheeks blotchy and shoulders shaking.

Sebastian spotted Kurt and rushed over, taking the slightly shorter brunette in his long arms. Blaine couldn't hear the words of their conversation, but he was pretty sure Bas asked Kurt what was wrong, and he heard a sobbed ' _everything_ ' in reply before Kurt collapsed into the Warbler's arms, burying his face in Sebastian's neck and crying harder than Blaine thought he'd ever seen.

The bus ride home found most of the group oblivious to the sadness hanging over Kurt and Blaine as they all celebrated the win. The boys excused themselves as soon as they got to the school, each driving home where they promised themselves they could finally break down, which they each did. Growing up, making big decisions, and doing it all without hurting those you cared the most about? That was some really,  _really_  hard stuff to do…

* * *

 

"Hold on, Coop, I got a message," Blaine said thickly, nose utterly stuffed after crying for a good two hours with his brother. He rummaged through his bag to find his phone, leaving his brother to look around the pristinely kept room from the screen of his laptop. "What the fuck does Bas want now..?" Blaine muttered to himself, popping back onto the bed and not even glancing at the confused look on Cooper's face.

 **From Sebastian:**  WTF happened with Kurt today?

 **From Sebastian:**  Are you really serious about this 'break' thing, Blainers?

 **From Sebastian:** He's really upset. I think he ruined my shirt he cried so much on it. Seriously, Blaine, the hell is going on?

The rapid fire texts made Blaine's breath hitch, and he groaned, flopping on his bed while Cooper grunted at him.  _"Baby brother? Are you… alive?"_  He knew better than to ask if Blaine was okay. They'd established that he was far from 'okay' in the first half hour of their conversation. There was also the fact that Coop could see how swollen and bloodshot Blaine's eyes were. He was very clearly not 'okay'.

"Yes, Coop, I'm alive." He looked up at his brother then, heart warming at the clear concern on Cooper's face. "Sebastian is just trying to help. And he's the most obnoxious person I know next to you. So, he's not exactly actually being helpful. It's… sweet that he cares though, I guess." Blaine sighed, another text coming through.

 **From Sebastian:**  Blaaaaaainers. I had to go over to Kurt's place because he won't talk to his dad. Burt's worried about him. I think Finn tried to hug me for showing up. I can't do this, Blaine! You need to make up so I can be the sarcastic friend and not the responsible… whatever this is. He's starfishes on his bed and refuses to speak! The fuck am I supposed to do now?

There was a picture, then, of a pathetic looking Kurt, face down and sprawled over his bed, face practically buried in his pillows. Blaine groaned.  _"What was that about then?"_  Cooper asked, poking at his webcam in an attempt to get Blaine's attention.

Rolling his eyes, Blaine answered while tapping out a reply on his phone. "Bas is trying to help Kurt, too. Apparently it's not going very well. I don't know what the hell to do, Coop. I mean, I really do love him. I  _do_. I just… I needed him and he wasn't there and he already doubted me with the Sebastian thing and I just don't know. I want to trust him but… I don't want to get hurt anymore, Coop."

 **To Sebastian:**  I don't know if I can just 'make up' Bas. I'm really hurting right now. I just don't know…

Golden-hazel eyes stared at the brother who was across the country, wishing he was there to hug Blaine. He was so scared, so lonely, and all he wanted was to have an easier time loving the boy he gave his heart to. Why was this so hard?

 _"Love is never easy, Squirt. I know I don't have some permanent girlfriend or anything, but I've been there before. I know how hard it is. If you really love him, and if Kurt really loves you, which I'm pretty damn sure he does, then you'll find a way."_  Their eyes met and Cooper offered a sad little smile.  _"If you want something bad enough, you always find a way to make it work. Kurt's not a quitter, and neither are you. Blaine, just… don't give up. On him or on yourself, okay? And if this 'break' turns into a break up, well, that's okay too. You're a fighter, Blainers. You've got this."_

They ended the conversation soon after that and Blaine stared at the newest message on his phone. He really didn't know how to respond, so he just exited out of his messages and set his phone beside his bed, curling up and staring at his ceiling.

 **From Sebastian:**  All he's said is that he 'ruined everything' and that he hates himself, Blaine. I don't know what to do.

"I don't know what to do, either," Blaine whispered, closing his eyes as another tear slid down his cheek. He was tired and sad and so very alone. All he wanted was Kurt, but he still needed to figure out how he really felt about them. So, Blaine fell asleep still half dressed and with a heavy heart. Nightmares plagued him all night, and he woke up a few times throughout the night, shaken awake by his own sobs.

* * *

February had started and continued in a rather cold fashion. There were still flurries in the air and plenty of scarves and mittens in the lost and found, and Blaine's heart felt that the weather was only appropriate. He felt empty. Hollow. He felt like a piece of himself was missing as he trudged to his locker and sighed when Kurt scurried away, avoiding his eyes and wiping at his face in such a way that Blaine just knew the countertenor was crying.

They were both miserable, but it seemed neither knew how to fix things and Blaine at least wasn't even sure what was going on. He hadn't actually broken up with Kurt. Not technically. He'd said they needed to take a break. A few days wasn't really a significant break, though, so he kept stopping himself from cornering his boyfriend and demanding that they both stop acting stupid and kiss and make up.

It wasn't that he didn't want to do that, but at the same time Blaine did know that he didn't want to just forgive and forget. He wanted Kurt to understand why he'd snapped. He wanted them to really put each other first, and learn to lean on each other. They both had dropped the ball in a serious way. It was like they were both so scared to trust another person that they kept trying to handle everything on their own, and when it came crashing down they just… gave up.

 **From Sebastian:**  It's been a week, Blaine. How long are you going to tip-toe around him?

 **To Sebastian:**  I'm not ready yet, Bas.

 **From Sebastian:**  Well what the fuck are you waiting for?

Blaine rolled his eyes and tucked his phone back into his pocket before heading into the choir room. They needed to start thinking about Nationals. And 'love songs' were sure to be coming up soon. Valentine's Day was only a week away, after all. Their anniversary. His eyes stung as he took a seat in the back row and willed himself to keep it together.

At least Kurt looked just as miserable as Blaine felt. Though, to be honest, that just made him feel even worse. Why couldn't life be a little easier?


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine and Kurt had both avoided the love songs assignment so far in Glee. It was finally Valentine's Day, which meant the final day of performing said assigned songs, and Blaine for one was not looking forward to it. In great contrast to the prior year, the dapper boy showed up in an outfit of all black, curls drooping and eyes surrounded by dark circles that showed his sleep deprivation. His eyes were dull and lifeless, red-rimmed from how much crying he'd done lately. He just couldn't stop. It was honestly getting ridiculous.

When he got to his locker (the jocks didn't even mess with him lately- apparently finding him too depressing to taunt), Blaine sighed but still slid the single red rose and purple hyacinth into the grate of Kurt's locker. He was pretty sure his boyfriend knew flower meanings. The rose spoke simply of Blaine's love for the boy. The hyacinth begged for forgiveness.

When he opened his own locker, a small box fell out. Blaine tilted his head, but picked it up and opened it nonetheless. His lips twitched when he pulled the red silk bow tie from its nest of red rose petals. Obviously they'd been thinking in similar paths. Blaine quickly secured the tie about his neck, under the collar of his black polo, then gathered his books and made his way to class.

It was obvious when Kurt had finally made a trip back to his locker, because there were two flowers tucked in his vest pocket, resting just over his heart for the rest of the day. Every time they caught each other staring, they'd look away awkwardly. It was as if they were first getting together all over again, and the boys were ridiculously shy.

The thing was, this had been going long enough and Blaine  _missed_  Kurt. He knew they needed to talk about everything. He knew they couldn't just jump back to where they were or things would end up the same way they were now, but dammit, he wanted his boyfriend. It was Valentine's Day. It was their anniversary! He wanted to hold Kurt and kiss him and show him how much he cared. Was that so bad?

* * *

 

Lunch saw Kurt and Blaine separated by at least two fellow New Directions members at their table, and the rest of the day was busy with candy-grams and all sorts of craziness that was McKinley on any holiday. It wasn't until Glee should have started and only Kurt and Blaine were in the choir room that the two realized they were finally alone together and that they shouldn't have been.

Then they realized the door was closed and Blaine tried to open it only to see a note stuck to the little window in the door that said  _'Practice Cancelled- Warblers stole the Glee Club! You two have fun making up! <3 ND + Bas'_

"Oh. My God," Blaine barked, laughing as he turned to face the boy he'd avoided for way too long. "We have either the best or the worst friends. I haven't decided which just yet…"

Once he told Kurt what the note said, the countertenor brought up a good point. "How exactly are we supposed to get out of here if they locked us in and then left?" They'd tried the door and found as much to be true. "I guess we can just call the Meerkat and make him drive back over to the rescue…" He grinned, which made Blaine smile, and then they were both smiling at each other and it was all too easy to step closer together.

Blaine let out a sigh and reached out as Kurt fell into his arms. "I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to be on a 'break' anymore. Kurt, I _love_  you. I just…" his voice broke and he nuzzled into Kurt's neck, willing the words to keep coming even as his boyfriend hushed him.

"I got your flowers. Obviously. And you got the bow tie… I just… I wanted you to know that I never stopped loving you. Never. You didn't need to give me this," he held out the hyacinth while Blaine hiccuped softly, trying to rid himself of the tears that still flowed from his eyes. "There's nothing to forgive, Blaine. What you said at Regionals was completely right."

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine's back and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead before continuing. "I was being completely self-centered and I should have talked to you. I'm just… not used to being allowed to show weakness I guess. I want to be strong for everyone, especially you. I want to impress you, silly as that might sound." He smiled and Blaine let a soft laugh escape.

The ex-Warbler looked into those glistening blue eyes and felt his heart race. "You don't have to impress me, Kurt. Hell, you impress me every day just by being you. You're the bravest, most talented person I know, baby. I'm so lucky to have you. I want to be here for you always… so please, let me?"

Their lips crashed together and they clung to each other as mouths opened and tongues caressed in the sweetest and most tantalizing way. "God, Blaine, I love you. I promise I'll let you in. Or at least I'll try. You have to call me out if I start pushing you away again though, got it?" He moaned when Blaine sucked on his neck, nodding his head even as his teeth left marks. "We can't let this happen again. Never again. Oh, God, I missed you…" His fingers dug into Blaine's hips, encouraging the boy to mark him.

It wasn't long before Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's ass, then down to his thighs where he nudged until the countertenor hopped up into his arms, legs wrapping about Blaine's small but muscular form. He carried Kurt over to the most solid surface in the room- the piano, only to find a box and a bottle waiting for them. He didn't even have words as he sat Kurt down on the surface and pointed the items out.

"Oh my  _God_  I cannot believe them! It wasn't even Bas! It was  _Noah_! Listen to this note he left:  _Happy V-day, boys! Since this is the only V-card between the two of ya, I figure you know how to use this stuff. ;) -Puck_  He even put in a post script of the price so we could pay the fucker back!" Blaine thought about sharing the definition of 'gift' with Puck, but didn't really care at the moment since he had a fresh bottle of lube, a whole box of condoms (and really, how much sex did Puck expect them to have?) and a very sexy boyfriend before him.

In an effort to shut said boyfriend up, Blaine leaned in to capture his lips with his own, rubbing his hand over the bulge between Kurt's legs and making the boy moan into his mouth. "I think it was… very considerate… of Puck to… think of our needs… like that…" he said, trailing kisses and bites along Kurt's jaw and neck with each break in his words. He sucked on the sensitive spot behind Kurt's ear while his hands worked the countertenor's ridiculous white pants open. The black and white vest was soon tossed aside, even as Kurt started to lecture Blaine about how expensive it was and it better not be dirty…

He shut Kurt up with another searing kiss and the removal of Kurt's red dress shirt, which found its way to the floor with the vest. Kurt growled at the further mistreatment of his clothes, leaning forward and  _biting_  Blaine's lips even as he carefully yet swiftly untied the bow tie about Blaine's neck. Kurt's next move shocked Blaine, as the fashionista actually grabbed a handful of each side of Blaine's shirt and  _ripped_  it open, buttons flying around the choir room as cotton tore.

" _Oh my God_ , Kurt! That was insane! I cannot believe you just did that! That was… oh my  _God_ , I need to have sex with you, like,  _now_." He was achingly hard, tugging Kurt toward the edge of the piano and pulling on the taller boy's pants, delighting when Kurt put his weight on his hands, lifting his body so that Blaine could pull the pants off.

Soon, Kurt was naked but for his pants about his ankles, shoes and socks still in place since his Docs were too much effort to take off when there wasn't a real need to bother with them. Instead, Blaine dove in with a gusto, wrapping his lips around Kurt's erection and sliding all the way to the base without preamble. He slowly slid his mouth up along the length, taking time to worship the prominent vein on the underside and the sensitive spot just below the rosy head. Kurt was moaning and his hips jerked, but Blaine took it all in stride. He wanted to show his boyfriend just how much he cared.

Hands found their way into loose black curls and Blaine groaned around the twitching length in his lips, making Kurt curse and pull at his hair a bit harder. "Stop… Blaine, stop. I'm gonna come if you don't  _stop_." And even though Blaine would have loved to taste his amazing boyfriend, he knew they had more on the agenda than a simple blow job, so he pulled away with a loud 'pop' and a smirk.

"Feel that good, baby?" he asked cockily, earning himself a hard tug on his hair that was still in Kurt's fingers. Blaine didn't waist anymore time in sliding his ruined shirt from his shoulders, still impressed that Kurt had become the Hulk for a moment and utterly demolished his polo. "I'm going to need one of our spare shirts to get home in, you realize…" he murmured, unbelting and unbuttoning his pants to let them fall down his thighs until they slid free to the floor, pooling at his ankles.

Kurt's only response was a grunt as he leaned back on his elbows, bending his legs at the knees until Blaine caught on and assisted him, tucking his head under Kurt's pants and effectively trapping himself between his boyfriend's legs, Kurt's calves resting over Blaine's shoulders with those white pants holding the back of his neck. "Fuck me, Blaine. We can make love later. Right now, I just want to be  _yours_."

An animalistic growl worked its way from Blaine's chest as he grabbed the lube that Puck had so kindly left them and quickly squeezed some over his fingers, rubbing them together in an effort to warm it before sliding the slick digits down to Kurt's puckered hole, massaging the flesh and leaning over his boyfriend to lick and suck on his stomach, up his chest, teasing over his nipples.

Groaning as Blaine's first finger breached him, Kurt rolled his hips, shifting so the base of his spine was nearly at the edge of the piano. He was as far forward as he could be without falling off, and he was so open he could feel the cold air of the room every time Blaine pulled his finger further out. A second digit was added and he hissed impatiently, leaning all his weight on one elbow so he could pull Blaine by the hair to kiss his lips hungrily.

"Mmm, please Blaine, need you," Kurt whimpered and Blaine pulled his fingers out enough to add a third and thrust carefully back in, stretching the countertenor until his thighs twitched and breath panted. "Come  _on_ , Blaine! Fuck me already!"

Not wanting to upset his boyfriend, Blaine removed his fingers and slipped a condom on his straining erection before lining up and gliding in, willing himself to go slow only for Kurt to shift his hips hard so that Blaine was forced all the way inside with twin breathy moans. "Ooooh,  _fuck_ , Kurt," he hissed, keeping still until Kurt's hips twitched and he finally rocked against the brunette, relief thrilling through his veins.

It felt so good. It had been way too long since they'd really been intimate and this just felt like… like home. Blaine never wanted to go on a 'break' from this again. He never wanted to get so stressed out by life that he forgot how relaxed this boy could make him. "Ah,  _ah_ ,  _more_ please!" Kurt cried and Blaine tugged on the boy's hips, turning his head to nip at the boy's inner knee as he pounded into him. Legs over shoulders?  _Amazing_.

"Fucking love you, Kurt.  _Love you_ ," Blaine growled as he kept working Kurt's body, apparently stealing his boyfriend's ability to speak as Kurt whimpered, moaned, and growled. As his stomach clenched and his body filled with that euphoria that meant he was  _so close_ , Blaine reached down and palmed at Kurt, jerking him impatiently as the boy rocked his hips into the fist and back onto the cock that impaled him. It was so fucking sexy.

Blaine groaned and couldn't hold back anymore, spilling inside Kurt just before he felt the countertenor's ass clench around him, milking his orgasm the rest of the way as Kurt spilled over his own stomach. They panted together as Blaine collapsed atop Kurt, Kurt's legs dangling boneless over his back.

"Holy shit," Blaine muttered, and Kurt tried to speak but just managed a disgruntled noise since he was being a bit crushed and was already low on air thanks to the breath-taking orgasm. Taking pity on his boyfriend, Blaine slid back through Kurt's legs and down to the floor where he fell back onto his back to rest for a minute, composing himself.

A voice from above him got his attention, and he snorted as all he could see was the edge of Kurt's ass and his dangling legs. "We should really get dressed. And clean up or something. And call Bas and make him come rescue us. It's Valentine's and we haven't done  _nearly_ enough romantic crap yet." He ended his little speech with a yawn, which only made Blaine laugh.

"You really sound like you're up for a whole evening of romance, love," he quipped, only to get hit in the chest with the box of condoms. "Damn, how'd you manage to hit me without even aiming?"

Kurt was giggling then. "I was hoping to hit your face, but I'm guessing I was a little off since you don't seem overly pissed. Seriously, though, get up and give me your ruined shirt so I can clean us off." Blaine rolled his eyes but complied, allowing Kurt to wipe the come from both of their torsos while he righted the countertenor's pants, already having fixed his before gathering the ruined shirt.

 **To Sebastian:**  If I tell you we fucked will you come let us out?

 **From Sebastian:**  That depends. Did you actually fuck, or are you just saying you did?

 **To Sebastian:** Meerkat, if you do not come unlock this door I will save a used condom and slip semen into your coffee the next time we all go to the Bean.

 **From Sebastian:**  Ha! Guess if Princess has your phone you really did fuck. I'll be there in ten. Don't get too frisky without me. ;)

"I swear I'm going to start carrying a goddamned crop to threaten him with…" Kurt muttered, which made Blaine literally roll on the floor laughing.

* * *

 

"I don't think he even knows what 'third wheel' means, Blaine," Kurt grumbled when they finally closed the door to Blaine's house and locked it, Sebastian having  _finally_  left after eating dinner with them and complaining about how hard it was being their friend during their 'break'. "I mean, I think he just thinks it's a term for a side hook-up option in a relationship or something. I am not inviting Sebastian into our sex life, Blaine. I'm just not. The Meerkat must learn some boundaries!"

Stopping himself from laughing, Blaine rubbed a hand over Kurt's back and urged him toward the stairs so they could make their way to Blaine's bedroom. "I know, baby. Bas is just… overly loving and sexual? I dunno. I don't think he means anything by it though."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and grabbed his hand to pull him faster toward the bedroom. "I  _know_  he doesn't mean anything by it. That's kind of my point though. He just wants to fill his sexual need or whatever. With us. And just… no. He's  _Sebastian_. I just  _can't_." He shivered and Blaine chuckled, which only made Kurt glare at him.

"Right. No threesomes with Bas. Got it. It's on the invisible but understood list of um… rules?" Blaine smiled at Kurt's continued eye-rolling, which only stopped when the ex-Warbler pounced on the countertenor, straddling him on the plush bed and kissing him deeply. "Mmm, love you."

The answering 'love you, too' was mostly muffled by Blaine's lips, kissing a trail from Kurt's mouth, along his jaw, to his ear, then down along his neck to the joint between neck and shoulder. There, Blaine bit and sucked, marking his boyfriend as their hips rutted together in a hungry way that made them both keen.

Blue eyes locked on hazel as Kurt's hands found the hem of Blaine's shirt and tugged it from his body, running his hands over the exposed flesh with a happy hum. "Wanna love you, Blaine. Wanna show you how much I need you, want you…" With that, Kurt wrapped a leg around Blaine's hips and employed some of his mostly hidden strength to flip them, perching atop his boyfriend and leaning in to trail hot kisses over his chest until he latched onto a peaked nipple.

Blaine practically howled as Kurt manipulated his pebbled nipples, hips jerking up into the brunette as he groaned and whimpered in need. "Yes, yes please, Kurt, show me. Make love to me, baby,  _please_ ," he begged, one hand running its fingers through Kurt's soft hair while the other tugged at Kurt's shirt, willing it away.

Clothes were shucked quickly, but the rest was much less rushed. The boys lay against each other for a long while, just drinking in their proximity and the love that gushed from their body's, their eyes, their lips. The words they spoke were full of it, as if all they could say were words of utter devotion. The facts that they loved each other and needed each other and would never leave were the only truths.

Eventually, Kurt trailed his lips along Blaine's body, which was so aroused it radiated heat and put Kurt in a heady space. Soft lips kissed and nipped over abs and hips, leaving marks on Blaine's inner thighs and barely brushing over his heavy cock before sucking on his balls, making him whine with need.

A smirk slid over his lips when Kurt popped his head up to look at his boyfriend, who was trembling with how bad he wanted Kurt. "Mmm, I love you so much," he cooed, dropping his head back between Blaine's legs only for his tongue to lick over his boyfriend's entrance, shocking the shorter boy so much that he screamed in pleasure.

Blaine never imagined Kurt would even attempt rimming, but apparently his boyfriend had the same adventurous streak he did, because that was definitely Kurt's tongue in his ass and  _oh god_  did it feel amazing. Blaine groaned and rolled his hips, face utterly flushed but he didn't even care. He was just so turned on! Kurt smiled against him and Blaine could  _feel it_  and if that wasn't the most intimate thing ever he didn't know what was.

"Oh, God, you need to s-stop or this is going to end embarrassingly early," Blaine muttered, and Kurt pulled away, licking his lips which made Blaine whimper and whine. It was definitely time for the love-making to happen, which neither of them seemed too upset over.

In no time at all, Blaine was prepped and Kurt was sheathed in a slicked condom, sliding inside the ex-Warbler slowly and lovingly. They rolled their hips together, kissing and murmuring endearments to each other, working their bodies in the most sensual way they could, mouthing over each other's necks and lips and just plain worshipping each other. 

Orgasms were eventually achieved and they didn't even waste time cleaning up, so exhausted from the day and so happy to be with one another again. The two passed out in a sweaty tangle of limbs, barely covered by Blaine's sheets but warming each other with body heat enough to compensate. There were muttered 'happy anniversary's and 'I love you's but that was about it before they drifted off to happy dreams, and even happier smiles when they woke the next day in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!" Blaine pretty much screeched into the phone, only for Sebastian to make disgruntled noises and Kurt to plead for his eardrums. "Sorry. But holy  _shit_  you guys!"

 _"You finally discovered three-way calling?"_ Sebastian snarked, which made Kurt grumble again. Blaine could imagine both boys rolling their eyes and had to muffle his own laugh.

Kurt cleared his throat then.  _"What is it, Blaine? Why didn't you wait to talk to me when you came over anyway? It's not like you aren't supposed to be here in like… two hours or so…"_  It was a Saturday and the two had plans to play some kind of games with Finn and Puck, who had decided that Kurt could be bullied into playing more now that he was dating Blaine, who actually really enjoyed playing.

"No, no, it couldn't wait! And Bas had to be in on the call 'cause he probably has one too!" At the sound of their confusion, Blaine continued. "NYU! The letter came today! I haven't opened it yet. I wanted to do it with you guys. Well, with you on the phone at least I guess. Bas, did you get yours?"

Sebastian was hoping to go to NYU as well, studying law as his father expected but minoring in English. There was a lot of pressure to go to Columbia, but Bas really didn't want to keep the 'prep school' image that would come with that.  _"Let me go check. Hold on."_  In the silence, Kurt and Blaine talked about what smaller options they'd already been accepted to and what Kurt expected from NYADA.  _"I've got it. Ready when you are."_

Blaine bit his lip, put his phone on speaker, then started opening the envelope. "Alright. Count of three. One,"

Kurt voiced the 'two' and Sebastian the 'three' before both boys ripped into their letters and went silent as they read.  _"Well? Guys! You can't just keep me in the void here. What's going on? Did you get it?!"_  Kurt's impatient voice brought Blaine back to the face that he was on the phone and they couldn't see him nodding as he teared up.

"Yeah," he choked, wiping at his eyes. "I… I got in. I got  _in_!" His smile split his face and Blaine wished he was with the boys instead of just on the phone so he could hug them. "Bas?"

Sebastian's muffled noises concerned Blaine and Kurt for a minute before they heard his thick voice, clearly trying to hide his happy tears. _"I got the scholarship. I… I got in and my dad can't say no. I can't believe this. I don't deserve this…"_  His end of the line muffled again and Blaine was pretty sure the Warbler was trying to hide his emotional reaction.

 _"Hey, Bas, no hiding. You're allowed to be emotional about this, you stubborn Meerkat. You worked your ass off on that scholarship application,"_ Kurt paused and Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.  _"We're so proud of you, Sebastian."_  And in that moment, as Sebastian openly cried and Blaine stared at the letter that promised his future, he thought he'd never been so in love with his amazing, selfless boyfriend. His boyfriend who still hadn't gotten his most important letters yet, who was still terrified, yet was able to say exactly what their best friend needed to hear and really,  _really_  mean it.

* * *

 

Rachel was still bouncing while Blaine bit his tongue and kept his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist protectively. Their NYADA letters had come the night before and they'd opened them together that morning in the choir room- Rachel got in, but Kurt… well, Kurt didn't. It wasn't like he wanted to go there. Parsons was his dream school after all, but it would have been so nice to have a great backup like that…

It was already lunch and Rachel was still radiating energy, even as they made their way through the line to get some food. Kurt's eyes were shining in a way that Blaine knew meant he was close to breaking, but he kept fighting the tears back. He couldn't blame his boyfriend. Rachel was kind of being a shitty friend at the moment. They'd both celebrated with her already after all. She could at least be a little more sensitive to the fact that Kurt had yet to get a New York acceptance letter…

"You okay, babe?" Blaine asked quietly, his voice rumbling in the countertenor's ear and making the boy shiver pleasantly. They shared a tray, which Blaine loaded with a bowl of fruit salad and some fries while Kurt plucked up a salad and some acceptable dressing.

Two water bottles found their way to the tray next, and Kurt sighed as they made their way to the usual Glee table. "I'll be fine. Just getting nervous. I just really want my golden ticket out of here, you know?" His eyes flashed with fear and Blaine did know. He understood that it was also a fear of being left behind, and the ex-Warbler silently promised that would never happen.

"Oh my God, Kurt, is that your  _dad_?" Blaine squeaked as a french fry fell from his open mouth, ketchup barely missing Kurt's sleeve. The brunette was sufficiently distracted from yelling at his boyfriend, however, as his father rushed through the cafeteria with some envelope in his hand and a huge grin over his face.

Finn glanced at Kurt, who was gaping at his father, then the man was at the table throwing the opened piece of mail at his son and babbling about how he couldn't wait and had to open it and he was sorry but it was just necessary and Kurt needed to look at the damn letter now before he put his father into the hospital for overdoing it again, so Kurt pulled the letter out of the envelope without even looking at the return address and read.

His jaw dropped even further, if that was possible, and Blaine rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder so he could read as well. This was probably a bad idea, in retrospect, as Kurt was soon squealing, turning his head to look at Burt, which put his mouth just about at Blaine's ear. "OH MY GOD, DAD! I GOT IN!"

No, Blaine didn't need to hear when he was in his lectures at college. No need to worry about that ear drum… He whimpered and pulled his head back, sticking a finger in the hurt ear and wiggling it as if he could rid himself of the ringing noise by doing so. "Ouch…" he muttered, but quickly opened his arms as Kurt pulled away from his father's hug and launched himself at Blaine. "So, guess you got your golden ticket, huh?" he whispered, kissing Kurt's neck as the taller boy nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder.

They were going to New York together. And Bas would be there too. And Rachel… It was going to be  _fantastic_. It didn't even matter that Kurt had just squealed and hugged his father in front of the whole school at lunch. They were leaving this place and all its bullies behind. Blaine felt like he could fly- no,  _soar_. He was finally going to be free!

* * *

Of course, there was still the matter of Nationals to worry about. Everyone had been receiving their acceptance letters and the atmosphere was buzzing with energy and excitement. They were all going on to bigger and brighter things, and even the juniors were feeling the effects.

"Alright, guys, listen up. The theme for the competition is  _Inspiration_ , and I thought we could go with what's been inspiring us these last few years. Let's pull out our own 'classics'. Those songs that have become our own little iconic go-to's when we need to be inspired, or when we just want to give up. What do you lean on?" Mr. Schue's words got everyone talking, and they immediately knew which song they'd perform as their final competition song, as a group.

Finn and Rachel stood and grinned at him before the whole club yelled. "Don't Stop!" Mr. Schuester laughed and smiled, shaking his head and nodding along with them in agreement. Then, Mercedes voiced an idea that had Kurt groaning while Rachel tried to bid for a solo.

With a shrug, the black diva glanced between them. "Sorry, guys, but  _Defying Gravity_  was pretty iconic for us as a club. It had to be brought up. I'm not sure we could handle another diva-off between you two, though, especially if Kurt didn't throw the note this time…" Rachel made a face and Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from snickering at her expression. Then an idea hit him.

"What if we did a different  _Wicked_  song? I mean… Rachel and me, as a duet?" There were murmurs around the room, then he locked eyes with the girl in question and she got a look about her before practically bouncing.

Blaine wasn't sure which song Kurt would want to do, as he'd heard them sing ' _Popular_ ' at each other, but he was pretty sure they'd have a better idea for 'inspiration'… " _For Good_ , right?" Rachel voiced softly, and Kurt nodded with a grin. "Oh, I do so adore you, Kurt!" They did some weird high-five hug thing and then Mr. Schuester made sure everyone was okay with the duet idea before they went on to decide on a third song.

Out of nowhere, Puck spoke up. "What about that time Blaine sang out on the quad? That Imagine Dragons song? Got all our heads out of our asses and earned him a few slushies… that's gotta mean something, right?" Hmm, he supposed that  _was_  inspirational. It had really been more meant to encourage himself to stop being such a wimp and just get out with everything, but… well, if it inspired the others, that was pretty cool.

"I think there's some choreography Brit and I could get down and teach everybody involving solo cups…" Mike mused, while Brittany nodded along and Santana rolled her eyes, though she did so with a certain loving glint in them. "We could start with that, since it's more of a song about beginnings…"

And then they were off, practicing and preparing for the trip to Chicago for Nationals. Everything was falling back into place, it seemed. Yeah, things were still stressful. It was insane to think that in a matter of months they'd be heading to New York to get ready for a whole new experience at  _college_ , but it was so exciting!

Blaine was scared shitless, but he was also so looking forward to all these new experiences. Somehow he just knew he was on his way to an incredible adventure, and he had the perfect company to go along with him.

* * *

 

_"It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am…"_

 

The music faded and slowly transitioned to the second number while Blaine shifted back into the group and Kurt and Rachel took center stage together, Rachel's voice filling the theatre.

 

_"I'm limited_

_Just look at me_

_I'm limited_

_And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do,_

_Glinda_

_So now it's up to you_

_For both of us_

_Now it's up to you…"_

 

There were gasps of appreciation and shock when Kurt started singing, and Blaine felt himself smiling as the rest of them swayed and let out supporting 'Ooo's in the background. It really was an incredible duet. Kurt and Rachel sounded wonderful together.

 

_"I've heard it said_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led_

_To those who help us most, to grow_

_If we let them_

_And we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true,_

_But I know I'm who I am today_

_Because I knew you…"_

 

He looked at Rachel with love in his eyes and it was immediately clear, even if Blaine didn't personally know both of them, that they were very best friends. There was a link between them and a truth to their song that simply warmed the heart. As Kurt continued, emotion danced across the countertenor's face.

 

_"Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes the sun,_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood,_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you,_

_I have been changed for good."_

 

There were tears in Rachel's eyes as she sang her part, especially when the line about rewriting their stories came up. They'd really changed each other's lives, given each other a true friend when they'd both been so alone… Blaine was so thankful for Rachel because she'd helped the boy who would become his world back before Blaine was in any position to do so. Before he even knew either of them existed.

Rachel picked back up again and Blaine felt the truth once more, though on a much more personal level.

 

_"And just to clear the air,_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done, you blame me for,"_

 

When Kurt sang his part, he glanced at Blaine, voice booming when the two sang the last line together.

 

_"But then, I guess we know_

_There's blame to share,_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore!"_

 

The audience exploded and Kurt and Rachel filled the room with their mingled voices, sounding like they belonged on a New York stage. Blaine hoped some day they'd be on one together, too.

 

_"Who can say if I've been_

_Changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been_

_Changed for the better,_

 

_And because I knew you…_

 

_Because I knew you…_

 

_Because I knew you…_

_I have been changed for good!"_

 

Jumping right into their final number was easy with the energy radiating from the audience. Finn's voice rang out the start of the Journey song and they all fell into step, sharing smiles and feeling the nostalgia as a group. The chorus came out strong every time, and each verse featured so much enthusiasm it was infectious. Blaine and Kurt danced together without worry, even bumping hips at the same time as Brittany and Santana did the same move. It was cute and flirty and fun, and the audience loved them.

_"Don't stop!"_

They ended with chins dropped and one arm raised, legs spread shoulder-width apart as the stage lights instantly fell to blackness. The crowd went wild as they panted on the stage, barely dragging themselves to their dressing area to wait for the results. It was hardly any time before Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff barged in the door whooping and hollering about how epic the performance had been.

It seemed like no time and all the time in the world before they were called to the stage for the awards ceremony. The Warblers wished them luck, proclaiming they didn't really need it, then took their seats in the audience again, and Blaine snatched Kurt's hand in a vice grip as they waited.

 _"And your first place National Show Choir champions are… The New Directions from Lima, Ohio!"_  Blaine was pretty sure he'd never hear out of his right ear again since both Kurt and Rachel had squealed into it as they hugged each other and pulled him into it, bouncing up and down in their utter joy.

They'd won! They'd actually won  _Nationals_! It was a dream come true, and soon the three of them would be heading to New York to keep living their dreams. It seemed like the world had opened up in such a short time, Blaine could hardly keep up with it all. He loved it though. "Wow," was all he could mutter before Kurt was in his arms and they were kissing on stage while Rachel hugged a trophy that was taller than her. 'Wow' was right…


	19. EPILOGUE

The apartment door slammed open and Blaine found himself thankful, again, that he'd listened when Bas insisted they give Kurt a spare key to the apartment. The dramatic fashion student had a habit of storming in, and it irritated him when he had to wait for one of them to open the door for him to properly storm.

Today seemed different, though. Blaine and Sebastian sat on their couch with some crazy Syfy show on marathon and Blaine was sure the crazy make-up monsters were going to give him nightmares. They hadn't planned on Kurt coming over since it was a Wednesday and they all had classes. In fact, Blaine only had two early classes so he'd been there most of the day, but Bas had only been home a couple hours. It was really odd for Kurt to be there.

"Hey, babe. What brings you to our neck of the woods? Kinda random in the middle of the week… I thought you had some sewing circle or something on Wednesdays in the dorm…" Blaine questioned, looking over at his boyfriend only to do a double-take. "Um… Kurt? Are those suitcases? And a…  _lamp_? Why did you bring a lamp over? And suitcases?"

Sebastian paused the show and let out a barking laugh before hopping over further toward the arm of the couch so there was room for Kurt to sit between the old Dalton students. "I so called it! Took you long enough, Princess!" He grinned while Kurt flipped him off.

"Shut up, Meerkat. I lasted two weeks. Almost. Okay, so a week and a half. But still, I tried really fucking hard!" Kurt whined as he left the suitcases and the lamp in the entryway after closing and locking the door, trudging over to the couch and plopping between his boyfriend and their best friend. "Dorm life sucks and those people are even more pretentious than me. I didn't even think that was  _possible_."

Giggles slipped through Blaine's lips, but he patted Kurt's knee in support all the same. "So, are they giving you back the room and board money? You can still live here if they won't and you have nothing to live on, but it would be preferable if you could at least pitch in for food and stuff. I mean, my dad  _did_  cut me off for turning down Columbia after all…" Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him against him, messing up his hair and earning himself a growl and another middle finger.

While Kurt explained his struggles with the housing people and his loss of some money, but overall refund of most of what he'd spent on the dorm, Blaine just sighed and got up to fetch some food and drinks for his roommates. His first year of college and he was living with his boyfriend and their best friend. In New York. How many people got to say that?

Both boys stopped talking after a while, noticing Blaine's expression and giving him curious looks. "You okay, Killer?" Sebastian asked, Kurt's head tilted quizzically at him. Blaine just nodded and smiled like a dope.

Kurt shook his head, but grinned, leaning in to kiss Blaine full on the lips. "I love you," he said simply. Bas resumed their show and all three boys settled in on the couch.

Blaine felt like he would never stop flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus ends the second piece in the Broken Wings trilogy. I will begin posting the third piece tomorrow and updates will be daily until I am caught up to S&C, then updates will be on the same Monday and Friday schedule. Details to be posted in that story! Thanks so much for reading, and any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!! :D


End file.
